Caught You
by insanityqueen66
Summary: Gon Freecss an all-star, young FBI agent, is in search for his missing father. Special Agent Kurapika Kurta, the supervisor of Gon's team, is in pursuit of revenge against a group of wanted thieves, the Phantom Troupe. Killua Zoldyck, an assassin, escapes his household to find a new purpose. Instead, he finds Gon Freecss. {Full Summary Inside} Criminal Minds AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Full Summary_**

In hopes of finding his missing father, Gon Freecss joins the FBI, his father's previous occupation, and becomes one of the youngest and brightest members in one of the BAU teams: the Hunters. Along the way, he discovers that saving lives and taking down wrongdoers was his passion. Though some things changed when he runs into the infamous Killua Zoldyck.

Meanwhile, Kurapika, who was the supervisor of the Hunter team, pursues his own ambitious goal: taking down one of the most wanted group of thieves, the Phantom Troupe. He rose in ranks within the FBI to gain access to confidential information regarding to the group, and he has been patiently waiting for the right opportunity to launch his plan for revenge. But a peculiar encounter with the group's leader throws him off in his lifelong mission.

Killua, an assassin from the notorious Zoldyck family, desired freedom. Carrying guilt of killing for many years and not wanting to be chained by his family, Killua escapes to find a purpose. But instead, he finds Gon Freecss.

The story of two individuals from opposite backgrounds falling in love.  
And a story of an ambitious individual in pursuit of vengeance.

* * *

_Always make sure your kills are clean, Killu _

Killua clutched onto the dagger in his right hand as he eyed his target across the street. He had been hiding behind the limelight for about 10 minutes, waiting for his target to return back to his luxury car. His target, Dorris Gonzales or whatever, had just exited from a house party for whatever business he was in. Not like Killua cared who his target was and how his life was like. He was going to die soon anyway. As soon as his target was about a few feet away from his car, Killua made his move. As soundless as a feather, Killua basically teleported to the white Mercedes. Dorris Gonzales did not notice a thing as he walked to the driver seat and open the car knob. Killua however, was faster. Killua swooped down on the tree branch above the car, tied a white cloth over the target's mouth just in case he had the ability to scream in less than a second, and then stabbed his target through the chest. Killua skewered right into the target's vital organ, and in no time, the target fell, lifeless on Killua's arms. Even if Dorris Gonzales had not been gagged, he didn't have a second to spare to scream out for help. Killua skillfully pulled out the dagger from the target's chest, and immediately cleaned the blood with a disposable towel.

The next step Killua must do was to dispose of the body. Already mapping out the dump site, Killua hauled the corpse over his shoulders, and disappeared into the shadows once again. Only taking ten more minutes to arrive at a secluded park with only one water fountain, Killua gently laid the body down on the ground next to a big oak tree. Taking a quick picture of his dead target, Killua then proceeded to bury Dorris Gonzales with fallen leaves. Taking a look at his awful handiwork for the last time, Killua retreated from the scene. It was time to get his payment.

…..

"Ah Killu, welcome home! Your client left wonderful feedback from your work today! In fact, the number of your request box is overflowing! I knew you would be the most requested worker in our family!" Kikyo Zoldyck gushed as her 20 year old son tossed his jacket to the side. Canary, the family's butler, quickly retrieved the jacket, and bowed down as Killua pushed past upstairs in a rush. Hurt by her son's cold response, Kikyo screeched, "Killu, listen to what your mother is telling you!" When she saw that Killua had no intention of listening, she huffed and snarled, "If that thing comes out of Alluka's body again, we will dispose of her immediately." That definitely worked on the silver haired Zoldyck. Killua stopped his tracks and glared down at his mother. In a flash, he leaped down from the top of the stairs and landed right in front of the cherry-lipped mistress.

With his icy cold eyes, Killua glared and quietly murmured, "She has a name. Nanika is part of Alluka, whether you like it or not." Instead of listening to her son's correction, the lady assassin gasped in delight at how menacing her son was acting. Killua roughly pushed past his mother and decided to change his destination. He passed by the family dining hall, which his youngest sibling Kalluto was at.

Kalluto looked up as his older brother passed by and quietly whispered, "Good work, big brother." Killua only acknowledged the kimono-wearing Zoldyck a nod, before he exited downstairs to their basement floor. Their downstairs to the basement was like a dungeon—dark, hollow, and stony. After a long flight of stairs, Killua finally reached the base floor, and the stairs led him to a long, narrow hallway. At the edges of the hallways were the butlers, maids, and cooks rooms. Each room was about 150 square feet holding one single bed, single wooden desk, and private bathroom. The hallway was long, and on this floor had two giant rectangular sections each serving to be all the non Zoldyck members, with the exception of the giant square room connecting the rectangular sections. After passing by rectangular section A, Killua came face to face with a giant double doors adorned in pink ribbons. Killua knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," a high-pitched voice called. Killua allowed himself in, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that Alluka was a teenager now. It wasn't like he was expecting her to swing open the door and jump in his arms like she did years ago.

"Hey," Killua said in a soft voice, comfortably sitting on Alluka's giant king sized bed. Her room was now filled with posters and make up desks instead of all the toys and dolls she collected when she was young.

Alluka, who was on her stomach reading a magazine, looked up and smiled at her favorite sibling. "Hi. How was work today?"

"Terrible as always," Killua muttered, his heading leaning back as he recalled how he could feel Dorris Gonazale's life fading away in his hands.

"I figured," Alluka quietly said, tracing her finger on her magazine. Killua glanced at what Alluka was staring, and a lump caught on his throat at what he saw. She was wistfully rubbing an image of a high school, with laughing kids around her age.

"Do you wish to go to high school?" Killua asked, patting his sister in the head.

"Nanika does."

Killua swallowed, and the petty insults from his mother from earlier ran through his mind. He then said to the raven-haired girl, "Mom said she would get rid of Nanika if she comes out again."

Alluka angrily shoves the magazine away from her and huffs, "Why can't they get that I have another person in me! Mom and Illumi has some problems in their heads, and so do I!"

Killua shook his head in disagreement, "That's not true Alluka, there is nothing wrong with you."

Angry tears spilled from her eyes, and Killua quickly wiped them off from her. She sniffled, "Nanika helped me go through so much. Because I couldn't handle t-their… their training, Nanika came out to deal them for me. And all the punishments we received… I was only alive because of her." Killua pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"I know, sis. I know." Killua rubbed her back in comfort, and as he helped her calm down, Killua said in a soft voice. "I know Nanika is so good. You love her, and I love her. But for her safety, tell her not to come out in a while. Our messed up family can't accept that their precious daughter has two people in one body. They can only love one daughter, as stupid as that sounds." Alluka coldly laughed, sending shivers to Killua's spine. One thing he was afraid of besides his father and older brother was a sinister Alluka.

"What a dysfunctional family we have, brother. You've been killing for more than half your life, and now even Kalluto has been getting more popular than ever. How in the world did the government not catch us yet?"

Killua shrugged, "I guess we have to thank piggy. He is basically our garbage man, cleaning up our traces, finding locations of our next hideout, and building a crazy ass defense system that no one can ever step foot 30 mile radius from our household."

Killua smiled when Alluka finally laughed sincerely, "Oh God, Milluki is actually that important?" The two laughed at their common dislike towards their older brother, Milluki Zoldyck. The Zoldyck siblings continued to lie down on Alluka's bed before another call was made to the silver-haired assassin.

"We got an important client wanting you, Killu, "a slithery voice said on the other side of the phone. Both Zoldycks squirmed at the sound of their feared oldest brother, Illumi Zoldyck.

"Okay, I will be going there soon. Send me the address and target file," Killua said. He ended the call and turned to his sister. Alluka gave him a sad look on her face, knowing fully well how her brother despised assassinating. Returning the sad smile, Killua gave her sister a pat on the shoulder and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"See you later," Alluka called as she watched her older brother leaving the room. Once Killua exited out of his sister's room, Killua's smile instantly turned into a frown. There was no way Killua wanted to return to this awful place. All this place, his family, and everything here reminds him of his despicable occupation and unwanted memories. Memories of all the torture he endured and insane training he had to face. He knew that this was the last straw, after taking in about 10 assassination requests from 20 hours ago. It hasn't been a day, and he had already passed the average assassinations his whole family takes on a daily basis. He was going to do it. Killua has officially decided that he is going to escape from this life. Tonight.

…..

Kicking down the old, wooden door, Gon rushed inside and held out his gun with both of his hands. He swiftly turned right, then left, and looked straight ahead to the dark, messy hallway.

"Clear!" he yelled, motioning his team to rush inside. Kurapika, Palm, Leorio, Melody, Knuckle, Shoot, and a couple of the FBI swat team all swarmed in. Giving each other knowing glances, Gon and his team all dispersed from the entryway. Half of the team immediately ran upstairs, while Gon and the other half stayed on ground level. Gon and Knuckle, side to side, walked towards the room next to the empty kitchen.

Earning a quick nod from Knuckle, Gon slammed open the door while Knuckle quickly jumped inside the room and yelled, "FBI!" Gon soon followed in after Knuckle and raised his own gun in the opposite direction of Knuckle. Both agents lowered their guns when they discovered that the office was vacant.

"It's clear in his office!" Gon yelled out, scavenging around files on the messy office table.

"Clear in the downstairs bathroom!" another voice responded. Knuckle grunted in frustration, violently swiping the papers on their suspect's bookshelf. Gon continued worked on the suspect's table, until he noticed something odd. Out of the abundant pile of manila folders. tax documents, and maps, Gon found a picture frame. One quick look at the picture frame instantly added fuel to Gon's motivations.

"Guys! I found Laura Crone's stolen picture frame! This guy was definitely here in the last three days!" Gon called out. He repeated the message through his mic in his ear, informing everyone upstairs.

"Copy," Kurapika said through his earphones. Kurapika sighed, observing the serial killer's room. Nick Cue was his name, and Kurapika and his team must find him fast to save Laura Crone. He and his team deduced that Nick Cue was a sadistic serial killer kidnapping women between the ages of 20-40 and torturing them for his own pleasure. Because this man had the guts to kidnap a senator's daughter, his team was assigned to capture him without question. Reflecting back on this mission and what kind of guy they were dealing with, Kurapika ordered through the mic, "Freecss, I want you take someone with you and search outside. He may have a shed somewhere or something that he escaped to. Go quickly."

"Got it," Gon responded. Gon didn't even need to look at Knuckle for his signal. Knuckle was already on the run, forcefully opening the office window and jumping out on the grass. Gon followed behind the eager agent, and then turning on his flashlight for extra light source. Although the moon was out tonight, Gon and Knuckle had to use their flashlights to detect any sign of sheds, barns, or even an outhouse. Through the grassy field that was well above their knees. The two men continued searching until Gon's flashlight illuminated a tiny shed southwest.

"There!" Gon shouted, before breaking into a sprint. Gon could hear Knuckle's heavy footsteps behind him. It only took them ten seconds for the two agents to arrive at the door of the wooden shed. The two immediately noticed that there was a lock on the shed, and now that they are in front of the shed, they could hear faint weeping inside. Quickly making a decision, Gon fired the lock, and without wasting a second, Knuckle slammed the door open. Gon rushed inside and pointed his gun in front of him while yelling, "FBI! Don't move, Nick Cue!"

In front of Gon and Knuckle were Laura Crone bounded by chains and the frozen Nick Cue, who had a torture instrument on his hand.

Knuckle demanded, "Drop your weapon and put both of your hands up where I can see them!" Nick Cue stood still, and the senator's daughter continued to whimper in fear. Impatient, Knuckle shouted, "Drop them right now!" Nick Cue still did not that Nick Cue had not turned his back around, Gon took the chance to sneak around the tables to avoid Nick Cue's range of vision. Knuckle quickly took notice of this, and distracted the serial killer, "I don't have to shoot, and you don't have to harm any more women. All you have to do to walk out of here unharmed is for you to drop your weapon. Right now."

"You don't understand, "Nick Cue whispered. Gon was only a few feet away from Nick Cue and Laura. He concealed himself between the two tables that had all kinds of torture weapons on top, and he had a clear sight of Nick Cue's shaking hands. Gon then took aim, while Nick Cue cried, "She is evil! They all are! I saw her! I saw her infidelity!" The sound of a loud gunshot echoed through the night. Knuckle quickly tackled the wailing serial killer while Gon jumped out from his crouching position and ran to the sobbing woman.

"Shh, it's alright now. You're safe. He won't hurt you anymore." Gon soothed the woman while unchaining her. Now free from her bounds, the woman sobbed into Gon's chest. Gon smiled and patted her head while Knuckle handcuffed their wanted man. By this time, Kurapika and the others rushed inside the shed. Kurapika sighed in relief while Leorio loudly cheered at their victory. Mission accomplished.

…

"Another sweep for our one and only Agent Freecss!" Leorio whooped, slapping the back of Gon's back.

"Sooner or later, you're going to wipe the floors on your father, kid!" Knuckle added, slapping Gon on the back on the other side. Gon chuckled, rubbing his aching back.

"How's this my victory? We all saved Laura together!" Gon pointed out.

"Tsk tsk," Knuckle clicked his tongue as he wiggled his pointer finger. "Who was the one that disarmed insane our serial killer?"

"I did, but—"

"And who is the one that got the girl's phone number!" Leorio interrupted, glaring enviously at the spiky haired agent.

Palm, who was too busy admiring the younger man suddenly flashed her eyes angrily. "That blondie asked for Gon's number?!"

Gon laughed, "I mean, I offered her our team phone number, but she suddenly wanted to get mine for extra protection—"

"You have a lot to learn, miracle boy," Knuckle said while shaking his head. The two loud men continued to tease the young agent, while the mature agents rested back to their chairs in their office room. Their mission was truly a success. Kurapika especially was pleased with the results. Their deduction and the rescue mission itself took less than a day, which only benefits their entire team, the Hunter team. The Hunter team of the FBI may not be a well-known section of the FBI, but they are usually assigned to take care of national crisis that had one of the greatest stakes. He and his team members were specifically chosen as a group to handle the worst of the worst of the worst cases, and they were expected to carry out their mission with at least a 90% success rate. So far, their team was doing splendid.

He was especially proud of their youngest member, Gon Freecss. Gon was certainly the greatest addition to the team when he joined 2 years ago. Despite his young age, the FBI chief accepted him in the team because of his relation with one of the greatest agents of all time, Agent Ging Freecss. As expected, Gon passed the physical test with flying colors and studied well in criminology.

His team members definitely recognized the young agent's incredible talent. Melody softly giggled and interrupted the rambunctious agents' teasings to the younger agent, "Well Freecss, I have to agree with them in this one. You once again disarmed Nick Cue without injuring him. Your aim is deadly."

"Yeah! What she said!" Knuckle yelled.

This time, the quiet one of the team interlude, "It's inspiring to see a young agent have empathy to our suspects enough to make sure they come out unharmed."

"That's why Freecss is so much better than you losers!" Palm huffed, crossing her arms.

"Awh come on babe, don't be like that," Knuckle cooed the attractive lady agent.

"Call me babe again, I will cut your tongue out," Palm growled.

"Ouch," Leorio commented with an exaggerated wince.

Kurapika cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. He said in a clear voice, "Today, we had a successful mission. The government especially trusted us with this mission since this involved with a figurehead's daughter. This abductions were all over the news, but we have managed to avoid the worst, and saved her in the end. We won't be taking any more cases until tomorrow, so have a good night." The agents blinked at their supervisor.

"Uh Kurt, I hope you know that it's 2 am right now. Even if we had a case, would we really take that at this time?" Leorio nervously asked. Kurapika gave the taller man a blank stare. The staredown between the blonde supervisor and the tall agent lasted a full minute, increasing the tension in the room. For each second passing by, Leorio could feel cold sweat dripping down his neck. "You gotta be shitting me—"

"Of course I was kidding. What, you really think we would take a case this late without proper sleep?" Kurapika responded, still holding the blank stare. Gon and Knuckle bursted out in laughter, while the rest of the time snickered at the stunned agent.

"W-what the hell? You can't just joke like that!" Leorio hollered.

"I can. Now, go back to your homes and get a good rest. We will have a busy day tomorrow," Kurapika ordered.

"Yes sir!" the agents replied.

…..

**During this time… **

Killua never looked back. Once he slipped past all the butlers and security system from his mansion, he was running like a mad man. He ran on feet, scurrying past tree by tree, hopping over logs, bushes, small critters, and whatever that was in his path. Tonight was the night he decided to finally escape from that household. There was no turning back. Killua grunted when his left thigh caught onto a jagged branch. Ignoring the stinging pain in his thigh, Killua continued to whizz down the slope of the hill. He is not stopping. Stopping means an increase in risk of getting caught by his family members or butlers. Panting heavily from the constant running, Killua estimated that it would take him another ten minutes to reach the bottom of the mountain. He was trained for this. His family force him into arduous training that allowed him to be able to run 30 minutes straight at top speed. Flashbacks of his so called "training" ran through his mind. These flashbacks gave Killua more motivation, prompting him to pump his arms faster, his heart beating faster and faster from adrenaline and excitement. He was this close of being free. Being free from being told what to do, from his stupid job, and seeing his insane family members. Underneath his feet, Killua could feel the steep downwards slope slowly becoming on level to the ground. A few more minutes later, instead feeling the soft dirt, Killua's feet felt the hard, paved road. Killua finally slowed down his pace, and stopped his tracks. He took a moment to catch his breath, leaning over with his hands on his knees. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Killua looked back behind. Still breathing heavily, Killua stared at the tall mountain he and his family had been hiding in the last year. And now, he was finally seeing his former house at a far distance. He is has officially quitted his job as an assassin.

Killua let a smile form on his lips. He did it. He managed to run from home and his family. Taking a last look up at the foggy mountain, Killua turned back around and ran alongside the road. Eventually, an orange truck ran across the running man. Wearing a navy blue hoodie to conceal his hair and face, Killua didn't flinch when the orange truck in front of the fleeing man. The driver rolled down his window, revealing a somewhat big man with black bushy eyebrows.

A bit confused and scared, the driver asked, "What are you doing, man?"

Killua shrugged and answered, "Jogging on the road, you?"

Relaxed by Killua's casual response, the driver chuckled, "At this time? You should watch out, there has been occasional murders here in this area."

"Then what you doing here, driving around at this dangerous time?"

The driver shrugged too, "A mountain marathon is going to be held soon, and my business be a part of it. I needed to find a good spot."

Killua snorted, "Aren't you earnest." The driver noticed how the stranger in front constantly look behind him as if he was expecting someone to sneak up behind him. And in truth, it seemed like this wanderer is lost and in need of a vehicle.

Hoping he wouldn't regret this, the driver told the stranger, "Well uh, do you need a lift? I won't ask why you're really running in the middle of the road." Killua hesitated at first, but decided that it was the best option he had. If his family figured out that he had ran away about now, it wouldn't take them long before they send a search party. In response to the driver's offer, Killua let himself in the passenger seat and closed the door. The driver nodded and then started to drive off the road.

As Killua watched through the window the sides of the mountains, Ikalgo peeked at the side mirrors. He noted how the stranger he invited to the car had piercing blue eyes and shiny, light hair. The driver swallowed, realizing that he had never seen this kind of person before. He had seen many kinds of people from different races, but who is this man exactly? Who in this country has the kind of eyes, pale skin, and shimmering hair?

The stranger interrupted the awkward silence, "Hey, can you drop me off a motel along the way? You can drop me off in any motel that is in the way to your destination."

"Sure thing, By the way, I never learned your name." Killua hesitated, contemplating whether to give him his real name.

"I'm Lukia. Yours?"

"Name's Ikalgo."


	2. Chapter 2

I totally forgot to mention some things to clarify for this fic!

1\. Since Kurapika's last name wasn't mentioned in the manga, I just decided to make Kurta his last name

2\. The agents in this story will refer each other by their last names- I'm pretty sure it's an FBI thing

3\. After this chapter, I will tell you who is the focus of the chapter. Sometimes there are multiple main focuses, but there is a central focus.

4\. From this chapter and on, I will reveal a character profile. A character profile will look like this

Hunter team (part of the BAU)  
Special Agent and Supervising Agent Kurta  
Full name: Kurpaika Kurta  
Age: 27  
Education: Masters in psychology. 4 years in combat training. masters in history and criminology  
Specialty: Profiling, persuasion, combat, surveillance, behavioral analysis, and everything involving with puzzles, history, and knowledge

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gon rubbed his eyes as he entered the FBI headquarters. The first thing he saw were bustling people walking in and out of the doors and elevators. The front desk were already filled with people, and he saw many colleagues from other FBI groups. Gon yawned, dragging his feet to the golden elevators across the front desk. He pushed the elevator button, and it took a while before he heard a ding to his right. Gon slowly entered inside the elevator, and before the elevator door closed, a rather aggressive hand grabbed the edge of the elevator door before they closed all the way. Gon jumped in surprise, but laughed when he realized it was a panting Leorio.

"Yo, how are you doing, kid?" Leorio asked with a huff.

"Tired," Gon mumbled.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I can't believe they still expect us to get up at 7 am when we arrived home at 3!" Right after Leorio's loud complaint, the elevators dinged again, opening the doors and revealing the Hunter's team personal floor Past the elevator rooms were another set of front desks who had three women actively observing each person going through entrance. Both Gon and Leorio fished out their pockets and pulled out their badges. The front desk ladies nodded in acknowledgement, and Gon and Leorio were met with more people bustling around their personal desks and offices. Past the security were 4 rows of desks, with 3 in each column. At the edges were personal rooms such as the supervisor office, computer office for the two technical analysts of the team Elena and Eta, conference room, coffee room, and a few others. Eyes still dropping, Gon walked to his own desk nearby the conference room. He flopped down in his desk chair and laid his head on top of his cluttered desk. It wasn't even a full minute when he heard familiar footsteps coming near him.

Rapidly sitting up straight and tall, Gon yelled, " I am definitely not snoozing off, sir!"

Kurapika gave the younger boy his rare chuckles, but he still crossed his arms at the tired looking agent. "I see that, Freecss. Anyway, I want you to and everyone else meet me in the conference room right now."

"Yes sir!" Gon saluted before marching to the conference room. The conference consisted of a large, mahogany round table with exactly 8 leather chairs for the 8 members of the Hunter Team. When Gon arrived to the room, Melody, Shoot, Elena, and Eta were already there. The four agents bid Gon a good morning before Gon settled himself in a seat next to Melody. And before long, everyone else arrived to the conference room. Kurapika was the last one to arrive with a thin folder in his arms. Sitting at the chair right between Melody and Palm, Kurapika laid out the folder that had the famous red, circular stamp at the right corner.

"Okay, I will cut to the chase," Kurapika started, opening up the folder. "The director gave our team an important assignment that we must finish before taking in any other cases." He first read the case file, "It seems like there is a suspicious group of gang members loitering around our building this past week. The problem is that they haven't committed any crimes yet, and all of the members we investigated had clean records. They are clearly protesting something against the government or the FBI. But because we can't necessarily put any charges against them, the chief has asked to send one agent from our group to go undercover and find any evidence that may help us get rid of them in our vicinity."

"I am assuming that this is a strict solo mission?" Shoot asked.

Kurapika nodded, "Yes. They specifically request to assign someone young, have attractive and friendly appearance, good charm, and has the capability to defeat armed men without any weapon." In an instant, all 7 heads turn to their youngest agent. Gon whipped his head back and forth to his teammates.

"M-me?" Gon stammered in surprise.

"Kurta just perfectly described you, Freecss." Knuckle growled.

"Not all of us can disarm men without any weapon," Leorio added while crossing his arms.

"So it's settled. We are going to send Freecss on this solo mission," Kurapika said without an inquisitive tone.

Gon raised both of his arms in defeat while Palm giggled, "Freecss, you don't have to be so modest. You know you're the only one that is fitting for this mission."

Gon shook his head, "Of course not, Siberia. I think you fit the description too!" Palm, as usual, gasped dramatically, completely lovestruck.

Kurapika cleared his throat before adding, "Freecss, you will completely be alone in this mission. We can't risk the gang finding a bug in you or anything, so use your best judgement, capture them when you think there is enough evidence to put charges against them. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"  
…..

Gon finally exited the apartment building that was a street down from the FBI headquarters. It took him a while to gel his hair down enough for his gravity defying hair fit inside a cap. As he walked past a glass wall, Gon cringed at his disguise. He really couldn't recognize himself. He was wearing baggy brown pants, white tank top, black jean vest, a fake mole underneath his chin, black cap, and fingerless gloves. Despite the completely new look, he still earned smiles and waves as he walked by the bustling Washington D.C. street

"Huh," Gon said to himself. "I guess I do have that friendly look." He recalled his instructions from Kurapika

_"Since the gang members constantly watch the building, walk out the building wearing your usual attire. Then go to brown apartment building in K street. We have a secret apartment room for these kinds of mission, and there, change into your disguise. Once you wear your disguise, come back out and observe suspicious activities and casually join the gang. You have that trustworthy appearance, so you can easily approach them without suspicion. I trust that you know how to go undercover and carry out the mission out."_

_I don't know if I can just casually walk in and declare my interest in joining their gang_ Gon thought. He placed his hands on his pockets and casually strolled long the street from the apartment. He passed by small businesses, restaurants, and pedestrians. The massive FBI building towers over these smaller buildings, but Gon kept an eye at the suspicious men wearing black masks that cover only their mouths. Counting about 8 men, Gon observed how these men would keep circling around this busy street and kept looking at the FBI headquarters. Gon noted how this street had heavy traffic, and there were approximately about 50 people walking through the streets at each end. He then noticed that the men with the masks would finally group together and fled back to the alley between a department store and a bar. Taking this chance, Gon moved from his spot from the bench and approached to the opposite side of the street. While crossing the street, men, women, and children all passed by the undercover agent.

Among the groups of people walking pass Gon and other people moving from K street to J street was none other than Killua Zoldyck, who was also wearing clothes that roughly hid his obvious identity. Wearing the same navy blue hoodie and light blue jeans, Killua unknowingly brushed shoulders with the undercover agent. Even though Gon's eyes concentrated on the group of men sneaking between the two sketchy buildings, his eyes automatically followed the person who brushed up against his shoulder. In a split second, Gon caught sight of silver hair beneath the person's hoodie and piercing sapphire eyes. Gon's eyebrows furrowed, but he decided to continue his destination. After he made it to the end of the street, he quickened his pace and followed his target's footsteps.

* * *

At the same time, Killua, who was now at the end of the street, immediately stopped his tracks once he saw that the person he bumped into entered inside the alley. Killua rapidly turned around and glared at where the person disappeared to.

_Did that guy… recognize me?_ Killua thought. At first, Killua didn't think anything of it when his body made contact with that hippie looking dude. Washington D.C. usually had crowded streets, so he tried to avoid eye contact. However, because of his previous trainings, Killua was keen with eye movements and subtle gazing. The guy he just briefly touched was… off. There wasn't a single hesitation in his steps, but Killua definitely saw his eyes land on his. He caught deep, amber orbs as he walked by. That could only happen if the guy was intentionally observing his face. Which means, Killua deduced, that this guy might know who he really is. Killua knew that he is risking a lot if he decided to back and follow that weird looking dude, but at the same time, he could find out how that guy recognize him. His logical side told him that it was better to forget him since that guy didn't decide to make any move. But somewhere back in his head urged him to follow.  
Sighing, Killua whirled around and jogged back to where he started from.

* * *

Gon was actually impressed with himself. It only took him 10 minutes before all the gang members accepted him in their crew. Gon silently thanked his Aunt Mito for teaching him politeness and unhesitant friendliness. It made him appear more naive than he really is.

4 hours has passed, Gon was able to extract a good amount of information. These group of people believed in anarchy, and they were incredibly opposed to government systems such as the FBI and CIA. They call themselves the Liberators, and their first target was the FBI. However, Gon didn't think that knowing their hatred against the government systems was enough to turn them in. He had a feeling that the gang leader Samuel still did not fully trust Gon to tell him the details of their plans or how they all banded together. So far, the lowest of the rank in this gang, the rookies, were only ordered to watch the FBI headquarters. That was it. There wasn't any order to watch for a specific person or take notes on the layout of the outer structure. Just to watch the building throughout the day. Gon sent his updated investigation to his team through his disposable phone quickly and leaned against the brick wall in their hideout.

2 more hours passed, and most of the group gathered together beside the dumpster. At this point, Gon memorized following information —

the number of people in this gang: 16  
# rookies: 10  
# leaders: 4  
# founders: 2  
all members gather around 9 pm  
founders can access guns, leaders access knives, and the rookies are only allowed pipes

Gon continued to formulate a plan in rising in ranks to obtain more information enough to charge them with something such as destruction of property or smuggling while the leader was giving a hate speech against the government.

"We are small now, but we will be greater! Our hatred is none like other. The government groups such as the FBI, CIA, list others, will fall under us one day!" the leader rambled.

Just when Gon couldn't think of any other information beside this speech could convict this group of anything, a high pitched gasp could be heard across from them. Gon and the gang members turned their heads to their left, and saw a girl around the age of 15 or 16. Her hand covered her mouth immediately as if she had made a grave mistake.

The founder with a bald head narrowed his eyes before he whispered, "You over there, what are you doing?"

The raven-haired girl wearing a flowing knee-length dress took a step back before whimpering, "I uh just was getting out of work- ahhhhh!" The girl broke into a sprint when some of the leaders started to chase her. Gon almost jumped in to stop them from getting her, but he realized that he was still in undercover. He swore under his breath when the leaders tackled down the teenage girl. The gruff man with a beard quickly put his hand over her mouth before she could scream for more. Got held his fists as the men secured the girl in their arms.

"We caught her, boss," the leaders told the founder.

The bald founder nodded in approval before telling the teenager, "I apologize for our rough behavior, but you cannot simply walk out with what you have just heard. We must get rid of all potential threats." The girl, who was now in tears, shook her head violently while screaming into the gruff man's hand.

Gon gritted his teeth. _Screw my cover! Okay, so I have a blunt pipe with me as a weapon, and the revolvers the two founders have are much faster than me with a pipe. So I first have to get rid of the two founders first and hopefully I can shield that girl while facing at least 14 men lunging at me with knives and probably other weapons I didn't anticipate—_

Before Gon could further formulate a plan in his head, a deep voice called, "Alluka, are you there?" The founder instantly dropped the hold on the girl when he saw a tall man with a navy blue hoodie suddenly appearing before them. Beneath his hoodie and locks of transparent hair, the intruder's piercing eyes glared at the gang members before looking intently at the teary eyed girl. "Hm? Are these the weird employees you work with? Well, hurry, we should get home before Mom is worried." Gon caught the stranger motioning a secret message to the captured girl.

The girl finally caught on the stranger's message, and the girl cried, voice cracking, "Mm! Y-yeah, I was just looking for my purse…" her eyes landed on to the founder's eyes, pleading him to spare her. The stranger took another step toward the girl, causing the founder and his leaders to growl in anger.

"What makes you think you could casually walk in our territory like that?" one of the leaders barked. Even with the threat, Killua effortlessly hopped between the men and the girl. The gang members were stunned from the sudden movement. And before they could process, the stranger reached something inside his hoodie pocket.

"KILLUA ZOLDYCK, WAIT!" Gon shouted. Killua suddenly stopped his action and twisted his neck to his right. What Killua saw next shocked him. The same dude from earlier, the person he was totally not stalking, took down all 12 men in an instant. With the metal pipe in his hand, Gon first knocked down 4 guys at one clean swing to their backs. The 6 guys near the four guys Gon took down immediately reacted, but their reflexes were no match to Gon's. In a split second after his swing, Gon jumped above them and launched his pipe at two of the rookies beneath him, knocking both out. That left 4 more men, who already grabbed their weapons and started to attack Gon. As Gon landed on the grounded with his two feet, he ducked from an incoming swing from a pipe, grabbed a hold of one of the leader's wrists who was about to thrust a knife to his abdomen, and kicked the other two men hard in their gut that was charging at him. Then after the two rookies fell unconscious from Gon's deadly kick, Gon flipped over the man carrying the knife to the ground, knocking him out unconcsious. Finally, Gon finished his swift victory with the final gang member by charging him with only one of his lanky arms, The gang member gagged from the attack as Gon lunged at him in the neck. The ex-assassin and the remaining members of the gang watched in awe as the spiky-haired man finished off 12 men in less than 10 seconds. Pushing the last gang member to the ground, Gon fished out a hidden gun inside his pants and pointed his gun at the two founders and leaders. "Hold your hands up. You are under arrest for the attempt of kidnapping a girl."

The founder stuttered, "W-who are you? Aren't you a rookie? What the hell is going—"

"I am an FBI agent. I have enough evidence to charge of all of you in this horrible crime," Gon interrupted rather harshly. Gon saw the rage building within each of the gang members' faces at the mention of the FBI. Before they could act, Gon swiftly knocked each of them out. The four remaining members fell to the ground, unconscious. As soon as all four dropped to the ground, the girl choked out a sob, causing Gon to rush to the girl and soothe her. "Shhh, it's alright now, you're safe. Me and my friend here got you to safety."

"Friend, you say? " a cold voice interrupted. Gon continued to rub the girl's shoulders before turning his attention to the hooded figure behind him. Once he looked up, he was met with ice cold eyes peering down right at him. Gon gave his "friend" a wink, causing Killua to growl and fish out his weapon from his pocket.

Gon immediately dropped his gun and raise his arms up pleading, "Woah woah woah! I was just joking! I don't want to cause any trouble between us—"

"Yeah right," Killua snarled, holding up his own silver .22 handgun, "If you say you're FBI, then prove it to me." Killua's accusation only brought a small smile to Gon's face. He reached down the insides of his pants once again and pulled out his identification and badge.

"See? Now will you please drop the weapon, I don't want this girl to be alarmed or anything."

"I know you know that she's unconscious right now from stress. And why would I drop my weapon now that I know you're the real fed."

Gon curiously cocked his eyebrow, "Well, then shouldn't you trust me more? Isn't that how it's supposed to work?'

"Don't play dumb with me. You just called me by my name. You know who I am, and what I am. You're probably waiting for the right moment to capture me," Killua spat, still holding the handgun directly in front of Gon.

"No, I wasn't tasked to capture you. So there's no need for me to try and arrest you." Killua blinked at the words the agent just confessed. Killua glared into the undercover agent once again, and through his knowledge in human behavior, he knew that the man in front of him wasn't lying.

"What the hell? What kind of FBI agent doesn't think it's necessary to capture an assassin like me." Killua muttered under his breath.

What Gon said next caused Killua to lower down his weapon, "You mean ex-assassin. right?" Killua didn't say anything, but Gon saw his eyes widened a bit. Smiling a lot wider now, Gon continued, "You probably didn't like being an assassin for a while now, maybe even for your whole life. You wanted to rebel against your family, but you couldn't quite escape from their control until… just recently I'm guessing."

Killua looked sideways from Gon's accusation before turning back to him once again. He quietly asked, "You a profiler or something?"

Gon shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm not as good as my friends."

Crossing his arms, Killua then questioned, "How did you know that it was me when we passed by during that street crossing?"

Gon stood up, gently placing the girl on his back before answering. "I just happen to memorize all the country's most wanted criminals and their appearances. Yours is very unique, Killua Zoldyck. Silver hair. Sapphire eyes. Pale skin. Not everyone has that kind of look in this area."

"You only saw a few locks of my hair and a second of my eyes, and you figured out that it was me?" Killua scoffed disbelief. Gon nodded, which encouraged Killua to question, "And why the hell are you telling me all this? Isn't this some confidential information to the feds? Seriously, what kind of agent are you?" This time, Gon genuinely laughed out loud to Killua's puzzlement. For some reason, Gon suddenly wished that he had more time to chat with the Zoldyck, but he had to return this girl safely back to her home. And there was another problem if he and Killua stayed in this place any longer...

"Haha, well, the agents that are about to come here aren't really like me. If I were you, I would bail right now before they arrive," Gon warned. Killua's eyes narrowed, and his eyes wandered to the girl on his back. Catching the concern in the Zoldyck's eyes, Gon reassured him, "Don't worry, the girl will be safe. I'm glad that you were stalking me the entire time and intruded."

Realization struck on to Killua, and the Zoldyck demanded, "So you were waiting for me to act? You were willing to bet the girl's life for someone like me?" Gon stared into the ex-assassin's eyes. The silver-haired Zoldyck stared back.

Giving the former assassin his carefree smile, Gon told the Zoldyck, "Well, since you are part of the notorious family of assassins, I knew that you had the skills to get the girl out of harm's way. Your abilities shouldn't be questioned, should they?" Hearing Gon's honest admiration toward his own capabilities for some reason caused the former assassin flustered.

Blushing madly, Killua scolded, "Never mind that! W-what if I had no intention of saving her? For all you know, I could have just wanted to take the girl for myself to kill."  
The FBI agent shook his head and gazed into Killua's blue eyes. "I trusted you the moment you called out her name. 'Alluka'. You gave the girl a nickname, and from the tone, I could tell that this Alluka is someone dear to you. That's when I knew that you were here to save her, not to steal a victim away for yourself." Killua was speechless.

Turning around to return back to the direction he came from, Killua grumbled, "This is why I hate profilers the most."

Before Killua disappeared into the shadows, Gon called out, "Thanks again for the help! I hope to see you again, Killua!"

"The last thing I want is to run into you in the future," Killua muttered. With that note, Killua silently ran from the scene, leaving Gon with the unconscious girl in his back and the fallen gang members. The smile never left on his face.

* * *

Another character profile here!

Special Agent Freecss  
Full name: Gon Freecss  
Age: 21  
Education: 1 year training in FBI academy, 6 year solo training for combat and weaponry, and 4 year training in psychology  
Speciality: Combat, tracking, apprehension, mobility, pursuit, weapon wielding, strategy, and a bit of profiling

Thank you for reading! Hope you all have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**BAU Agent Profile #3**

Special Agent Paladinight  
Full Name: Leorio Paladinight  
Age: 30  
Education: Doctorate in medicine. bachelors in psychology  
Speciality: Profiling, behavior analysis, medical aid, and performing autopsy

* * *

Killua tossed his navy blue sweater to the side and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. For the last 10 minutes, he had a somewhat friendly conversation with an FBI agent. An FBI agent out of all people! An assassin and FBI agent having an encounter that didn't involve arrests, fights, bullets, and bloodlust is unheard of. Killua recalled the numerous amount of times he had fought FBI agents and killed a handful of them as well. He didn't even hesitate the moment to end the FBI agents once they made eye contact. But this one in particular…

Killua could still hear that odd FBI agent bluntly telling him, " There's no need for me to capture you." Killua groaned out loud, rubbing his eyes and pulling his hair in distress. Though he found that spiky-haired FBI agent abnormal, he couldn't help but have fascination in that man. Never once he had met an FBI agent shrugging him off even when knowing his identity. That man already had a mission to complete, and Killua could tell that he puts all his effort and focus on the mission he was tasked. And not only that, that FBI agent had awfully scary perception. It didn't take long for him to profile Killua and his current situation. There wasn't a single thing he said that was incorrect. It was true that he had been stalking him the entire time. It was true that he never liked his job as an assassin and wanted to escape from it ever since he was little. And it was definitely true that Alluka was special to him. The sole reason why he couldn't leave that girl alone was because that girl had resemblance to his precious little sister whom he really missed.

Killua sighed out loud once again and turned his body sideways. He whispered softly, " I'm sorry Alluka. I told you I wouldn't leave you, but if I didn't escape that hellhole, I would go insane." His eyes laid on the clock on his nightstand, which read 2 am. His eyes started to flutter, suddenly feeling drowsy from today's events. And the last thing that popped in his mind were huge, amber eyes.

...

Gon gave the founders and their gang members a smile. A deceptive smile to be exact. "I hope you learn to not kidnap girls once you serve 50 years in prison!" Gon called to them. The anti-government gang members shot the spiky-haired agent a glare before they were escorted out of the building. Gon smirked while Leorio gave his teammate a funny look.

"What's gotten in you high spirits?" Leorio asked, watching Gon happily walk back to his desk.

"I am in high spirits?" Gon chirped, flopping himself in his desk chair and stacking piles of paper in his messy desk.

"Guys, I think Freecss scored a date!" Leorio called out to his other peers.

Gon gasped, " I did not! I wouldn't disobey any of the rules—"

"What rule said not to pursue relationships, Freecss?" Kurapika asked, popping up from behind.

"Ah, Kurta!" Gon and Leorio both squeaked.

Kurapika crossed his arms and glanced at the taller agent disapprovingly, "You, Agent Paladinight."

Leorio stood up from the edge of Gon's desk. "Yes sir!"

"Don't yell unnecessary things across the room. Remember, our circus team is not the only one occupying this room," Kurapika told Leorio sternly.

"I apologize, sir!"

Kurapika then turned his attention to Gon, who also stood up straight at his head chief. Kurapika nodded in approval and told the young agent, "I came here to congratulate you on your successful mission last night. The White House is especially pleased that you have solved this quickly and efficiently. The higher ups wanted to let you know that you have their gratitude."

A smile formed on Gon's lips. "Yes sir!"

Kurapika nodded but continued his interrogation, "And also, are you sure that the third party member wanted to keep his identity unknown?"

Kurapika noticed the raven-haired bite his bottom lip before answering, "Yes. He said that he rather not want the inevitable attention he might receive from the public. And yes, I have told him about the ensured privacy, but he insisted to keep his identity a secret."

Kurapika merely glanced at Gon and then nodded, "I understand. Well, if you do know this third party or run into him again, tell him that Fiona Savelyn wanted him to know that she is thankful for his help."

That's if I ever see him again, Gon thought in his head. Gon knew he should have identified the third party that was involved in his mission, but for some reason, his instincts have told him to stay silent. Even though he was well aware of Killua Zoldyck's despicable crimes and job, for some reason, he found the silver-haired criminal intriguing. His eyes were full of emotions, mostly regret and sadness. And above all, Killua Zoldyck is by no means a psychotic killer. He had a heart, and he truly wanted to save that girl. But then again, Gon had always had a soft spot for anyone helping out the young, so he could have easily overlooked something. Despite his doubts, Gon nodded to his superior. Kurapika dismissed the two agents and walked back to his office. Leorio sighed in relief once their leader left, but turned his attention right back at the younger agent.

"So," Leorio began. "Tell me more details about your date."

Gon laughed, "I'm telling you Leorio, I am not excited over a date or anything like that."

"Awh damnit, if it's anyone who has an interesting life other than this job, I would guess it's you." Leorio complained, pulling his head back in defeat.

"Well Paldinight, I am going to have to crush your dreams again. Stop gossiping and head over the conference room. We have another urgent case right now," Eta told him as she hurriedly rushed to the conference room. Gon chuckled before giving his friend a sympathetic pat on the back while the rest of the team passed by the defeated agent.

"The point is, I don't have anything to gossip about!" Leorio roared in agony before dramatically following his colleagues to the conference room. The tall agent slumped down to his seat as the short, white haired woman with twin tails at the sides of her head passed everyone files of their next case.

"There has been an alarming rate of missing men and women from North Carolina. A total of 4 people have been missing, and sadly, 3 of the bodies of the missing people have been found," Eta started, putting up the pictures of the missing people on the white board. She continued, "Alan Greyburg is the first victim, and he was reported missing in August 10. The last person who saw him was his sister, and she told the police that he was on a hike. His body was found right here in D.C," Eta swallowed hard, pinning the picture of Alan Greyburg's dead body found in a dumpster at the edge of Washing D.C.

"Wait hold on, he's from North Carolina and his body was found in D.C? So was he a traveler?" Knuckle interrupted.

"No. Actually, he moved to Roxboro North Carolina 5 years ago from Winchester Virginia." Eta answered Knuckle's questions. She then finished placing all the missing victim's photos and their dead bodies. "What it is also interesting is that all these victims are from North Carolina, but their bodies have been found in DC. The Washington DC police force has finally connected these deaths after the third body has been found."

"How come it took 3 weeks for them to connect the deaths and missing people?" Kurapika asked, eyes glowering at the photos.

"Because all these people are from different cities in North Carolina, and all the bodies are found in different places in DC. The second victim, George Craw was found in a pond near a park. And finally, the third victim Tracy Daney was found in a sewer." Eta responded.

Melody stared blankly at the photos on her file. She then noted, "This is certainly an odd case. We have different dumpsites, the bodies are somehow being transported, and based on the pictures, they are all killed in a different fashion. Are we certain that all these deaths are related?"

Eta pursed her lips together before nodding, "The reason the Bureau requested our team to investigate is because the police force couldn't find any lead from the dead bodies. No DNA was found, and the only thing the three bodies have in common is that they are all from North Carolina. Even the cause of death differs from each victim."

"But they are from different cities and towns in North Carolina," Palm pointed out.

"Cities and towns that are near the border between North Carolina and Virginia," Kurapika noted. Kurapika took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Roxboro, Elizabeth City, Henderson, and Wentworth are all locations that are near Virginia. Each trip to DC from those places probably only take 4 hours or so."

"Hey chief, you're really thinking that there's a person out there taking these people from their hometowns, killing them, and dumping them back to DC? Why the hell would they take that much effort and time?" Knuckle asked.

"If you look at the time frame, each person is taken weekly. Alan was reported missing on August 10 in his hometown. Then on August 20, the second victim George Craw was reported missing. Right before September, Tracy was declared missing. Not only that, after each person is reported missing, the bodies of the previous victim is found. Alan was found at the dumpsite the day after George Claw was reported missing. Same with Tracy, she was missing once George Claw's body was found," Kurapika explained, flipping through his notes.

"And now, our fourth missing person from Wentworth North Carolina, Victor Marshall, has been reported missing on September 8," Gon added, agreeing with his chief.

"That's 4 days ago," Shoot quietly said.

There was a brief moment of silence before Knuckle nervously questioned, "Hey now, how long were the previous victims dead once their bodies were found?"

"According to the forensics team, the victims were believed to not have been dead more than 2 days," Eta answered.

"That means we still have time to save Victor Marshall," Gon said in a hopeful voice.

"We have to act quickly, this unsub will surely finish off Victor Marshall and then find another victim. This is definitely the work of a serial killer." Kurapika told his team, gathering his files together and looking at each of his agents' eyes. "We have to split up into groups to search for this unsub. Based on his unique method and time to throw the police off, we are looking at an intelligent unsub." Kurapika continued.

"Tell us what to do, Kurta," Gon said to his chief.

Kurapika nodded and ordered, "I want Bine, McMahon, and Melody to come with me to North Carolina and talk to the victim will gather whatever information we can to be able to connect the victims together and find out more information about our unsub." Knuckle, Melody, and Shoot nodded at their superior before Kurapika continued, "Meanwhile, I want Freecss and Paladinight to stay here in DC to investigate the dump sites, while Siberia stay in headquarters to work on victimology. Make sure to observe how the victims were killed and search for clues in their respective crime scenes. Contact me whenever and whatever you find something." Gon, Palm, and Leorio gave their superior their firm nod. Kurapika then finally turned to Eta and told her, "Eta, I want you and Elena gather any information you can find online about our victims. Search up their occupations, finance, traveling account, and whatever else that could tie our victims together. Split up the work though, because I'm sure one of us will call you shortly to find specific information from our own investigations. Is everyone clear on their assignments?"

"Yes sir!"

…..

"This is absolutely horrible, " Leorio grumbled, crinkling his nose in disgust, He and Gon, who were assigned to investigate the locations where the bodies were found, were at the back of an old church. Behind the Victorian style church was a dumpster, where the first victim Alan was found. Gon, having a sensitive nose, had to pinch his nose long before they were only a couple of feet away from the dumpster. Surrounding the dumpster were yellow tapes reading "Crime Scene", and once the two agents showed their badges to the police, some of the police dispersed to let the agents do their work.

"So the unsub took the extra time and effort to walk all the way back of this church just to toss the body on this smelly dump," Gon said out loud while plugging his nose.

"Maybe our unsub is religious and happened to be at church when keeping the body in his vehicle," Leorio suggested.

Gon shook his head in disagreement, "Maybe, but I don't think so. We already know that our unsub doesn't mind taking extra steps in his killings, so even if he doesn't go to church, he would most likely still throw his victim at a dumpster behind this church."

Leorio scratched his head, "Okay, so he doesn't throw the body in this place for convenience. What else do we know from this crime scene?" Gon walked around the dumpster and peered inside. He looked back at the photo he received from Elena through his phone and sighed out loud.

"One thing for sure is, our unsub didn't really try to hide the body," Gon said, looking back and forth between his phone and the dump. He pointed at the photo on his phone to his partner. Leorio squinted and noticed how the victim's limbs were out in plain sight.

"You would think that killers would place their victims in a trash bin to hide the body, but our guy doesn't care less. He just tossed it here just because," Leorio said in a hushed and irritated voice.

Gon tapped in his chin and then said, "I don't know. But maybe we can find more clues at the other dumpsites."  
…

Just like the previous crime scene, the nearest dumpsite Gon and Leorio visited was the sewer where the third victim was found. There were already a team of police officers and agents swarming around the area, above and below ground. The head of the team, Detective Lia Walker, guided the two agents down the place of the crime scene.

"She was found in this exact spot, out in the open," the blonde detective explained to the two agents, pointing at the area with only two different tunnels leading to different exits.. Gon's frowned deepened, noticing how the body was right above the sewage hole. He jotted a few things down before he beckoned Leorio to come closer to him.

He whispered to the taller man's ear, "I think I have an idea why the victims were placed where they were found."

Leorio bent lower for the shorter man and whispered back, "What's your theory?"

"Think about it. Dumpster, sewage, and pond. Paladinight, our unsub literally thinks of them as trash."

Leorio's eyes widened and grabbed hold of his partner's shoulder. "Oh my god. And that's why he didn't care that his victims could be found out in the open. He seriously doesn't care what happens to them and believes that they aren't worth it at all!"

Gon quickly dialed Kurapika's number to inform of his discovery.  
…...

"I know this must be really hard for you, but it would really help us in leading us a solid direction in capturing the person who did this to your husband," Kurapika gently urged to the wife of Alan Greyburg. Mariah Greyburg, teary eyed from distress, nodded slowly and blew her nose in her tissues.

"Okay. As long as you are going to get that son of a bitch,"

Kurapika firmly nodded and continued his interview. "Did your husband ever had enemies, rivals, or anyone that would have ill feelings toward him?"

The blonde haired woman shook her head, "Alan was a friendly guy. All my neighbors loved him, and all of his former workers still contact him from time to time."

"Former workers? What was his occupation?" Kurapika asked.

"He was once an electrical engineer. It's almost ironic how he once worked in DC for a period of time."

Intrigued, Kurapika fetched out his notepad," This may be an important clue to our investigation. Please tell me more details about this event. Everything you can remember." Before Maria Greyburg opened her mouth, Kurapika's cell phone ring interrupted the answer. Kurapika held his hand up and apologized quickly before taking the call.

"Kurta," Kurapika addressed.

"I've got something," a youthful voice said on the other side.

"Tell me."

"Well, I visited 2 out of the 3 dumpsites, and I wondered what was the reason the bodies were placed out in the open and why our unsub took extra steps tto place the victims in such time consuming places. There must be a purpose for these dumpsites. And that's when I realized that all the dumpsites, dumpster, pond, and sewer symbolizes filth. Our unsub views them nothing more than trash," Gon explained. Kurapika processed everything what the young agent had just informed him.

"That does make sense, considering how this unsub took extra measures to throw each victim in different places."

Gon added, "This tells us that our unsub has hatred against humans in general. Or has inexplicable rage against these specific victims for a reason."

Kurapika glanced back at the woman behind and told the young agent, "I am willing to bet that it's the latter. Freecss, good work. Now we have this clue, I want Paladinight to visit the morgue and recheck the bodies to reanalyze the cause of death. While he's at it, I want you to review this information with Siberia, and then investigate the dumpsite you haven't visited yet. And after you're finished, we will all meet in our headquarters with our findings. We shouldn't take more than 3 hours in this, clear?"

"You got it!" With that said, Kurapika hung up on his phone. He took a deep breath and put his phone back in his suit pocket. He balled his fist in right hand. Once again, he and his team are dealing with the worst kind of scumbags. Those who had no human empathy or compassion to others. Unknowingly, Kurapika's balled fist was shaking in anger. These kinds of creatures must be detained. He couldn't fail like last time, or else, people may end up in pain like this woman and his himself.

Images of bloodied eyes and lifeless body in his arms replayed in his mind. Then, an image of a large spider tattoo popped in mind. Kurapika took several deep breaths to calm himself down. I will get them one day, he told himself. But right now… another low life must be captured.

Finally regaining his composure, Kurapika returned back to the living room with Mariah Greyburg. Giving her his strong but fake smile, Kurapika said to her, "Now, let's get back to where we were at."

….

It was just Gon and the pond surrounded by yellow tapes that prevented a passerby accidentally ruining a crime scene. Crossing his arms and tapping his chin, Gon scouted the area around the pond, but no matter how much Gon walked in circles, he couldn't get any other information beside the confirmation that the second victim was not properly concealed. The unsub did not bother in hiding the victim, nor did he care how the victim appeared. There wasn't any single care; it was most likely that the unsub had strong hatred against the victim. But why did the unsub decide to place the victims in DC specifically? Why did all the victims had different cause of death? Where is the unsub himself from? DC or North Carolina?

Gon went on his hands and knees, scavenging for any unusual objects or marks on the ground near the pond. Gon checked through the small bushes, plants, grass, and the huge maple tree 5 feet across the pond. Gon then discovered how this pond was a bit isolated, located right at the northern corner of the famous DC park. Only joggers pass by here.

As Gon paced around the crime scene once more, something caught the corner of his eye. Among the small crowd in the park area near the soldier statue was a familiar looking navy hoodie. It appeared that the ex assassin took notice Gon before Gon noticed him, judging by his hurried pace and attempt of fleeing out of sight. But Gon had other plans for the navy-blue hoodie wearer.

"Killua! Come back here! Please!"

The ex assassin stopped his tracks and glared back at the loud agent. Gon, unaware the attention he had been receiving among the small crowd, was waving both of his hands and beckoning the ex assassin to come to his direction.

"You have no choice! This is an order from the FBI. Yeah, you, the one wearing the navy blue hoodie!"

Seeing that he had no escape now that the people were watching him cautiously, Killua scowled and made his way to the spiky-haired agent. What the hell was that fed thinking! Trying to ruin his cover? He definitely shouldn't have trusted his word when he reassured him the other day that he wouldn't try and capture him…

"What the hell? Have you changed your mind in trying to capture me?" Killua growled, prepared to whip out his dagger.

Gon shook his head, "No no! I haven't been assigned to chase the Zoldycks! I just need a fresh pair of eyes and ears, please?"

"What fuck does that mean?"

"Come here, I have a lot of explaining to do, but you need to see this first." Killua didn't budge from his spot, still skeptical of the agent's motives.

Gon sighed, realizing at supsicious he seemed. "Okay, I promise you that no one else but me is here in this crime scene. If I'm lying, you can go ahead and uh… cut my finger?"

Killua made a face, "Gross, why would I want to cut your finger?"

Gon shrugged, "What, do you want to cut my entire limb?"

"For Christ's sake, fine. I better not fall into a pit trap or something if I follow you."

* * *

I'm still a novice in story writing, so please forgive me for any inconsistency in these cases. I tried my best to come up with a mystery, but I am by no means an expert.

Thank you for reading! I hope you have a fantastic day!


	4. Chapter 4

Special Agent Bine  
Full Name: Knuckle Bine  
Age: 32  
Education: Bachelors in criminology; 6 years of combat training and 2 years in FBI academy  
Speciality: Combat, weapon wielding, bomb technician

* * *

Gon smiled when the ex-assassin cautiously approached to him. He watched as the Zoldyck eyed around for any sudden movement and making sure that he was not falling into any traps. Gon wasn't sure what had gotten to him, inviting a criminal to aid an investigation, but he really needed a different perspective in this case. And who would be better than a criminal himself to figure out the intents of other criminals? Even with that mindset, Gon didn't feel like it was right calling the man in front of him a criminal. There's no denying that Killua Zoldyck is a criminal, but…

"So, what do you want?" a cool voice interrupted. Gon blinked twice and realized that the ex-assassin was now standing beside him, crossing his arms.

Gon led him to the crime scene behind him and started to explain, "So, I don't know if you heard, but there have been a series of missing people and dead bodies found in the past month—"

"Are you suspecting me?"

"No, not at all. I just needed you to hear the entire story and some of my inputs. I'm trying to find a connection among the victims and more information about our unsub."

Killua blankly stared at the smiling agent in front of him. He wanted to question the FBI agent on why he didn't suspect someone like himself. But, he knew that he would get the same answer as the last time. Because he is now an **_ex_**-assassin. Even still… this guy at least should feel skeptical or at least cautious. That dude doesn't even seem like he was ready for a sudden attack or something. He scoffed at the agent, "You really need to learn to have trust issues. You're seriously willing to tell me all this information?"

"Who would you blab to? I doubt you would contact any of your family members, the very people you ran away from."

_Damn,_ Killua swore in his head. He had a point. Killua was now certain that this agent had some sort of sixth sense in seeing through people.

"Well, even though I may be an ex-criminal, I gained friends. My new name is Lukia, and I already have a new job." Killua countered.

Gon placed his fist on his palm, "Oh! I see now! So it seems to me that you are now trying to start a whole different identity in order to see how a clean living is like, so you accepted a job from this new friend of yours that you happened to run into right after you escaped and—."

"Geez, what's with you! Stop profiling me like a maniac!" Killua growled, ears slightly turning red.

Gon smiled slyly, and then asked, "So, are you ready to hear this whole story? Please give me your honest thoughts after I explain the situation."

"Sure, go ahead." It took Gon about ten minutes to fill in the details of the case. He didn't leave a single detail out, even the ones he had gained from his colleagues. He told how he deduced that the unsub views these victims as nothing more than worms, judging how the unsub took extra measures to dump them in nasty places. Then he showed Killua the crime scene beside them, explaining that the second body was found in this place right after they found out that the third victim was declared missing. The entire time, Killua had his hands on his hoodie pocket, listening intently at what the raven-haired agent was saying.

When Gon was finished giving the details, he then asked the ex-assassin, "So what do you think? After all the information I gave you, what can we get out of with this information we have?" Gon couldn't help but shudder when the Zoldyck flashed his piercing blue eyes onto his. Gon swore that the Zoldyck's eyes were definitely the most beautiful he has ever seen. When being stared at by those eyes, Gon felt almost entranced, as if a witch had bewitched him. And he had to snap out of this trance when Killua started to give his insight.

"I can tell you one thing I am certain about," Killua said in a low voice. Gon eagerly leaned in to hear what the ex-assassin had to say. Killua pulled out his hands from his pocket to cross his arms before telling the agent, "There is no way that this work is done by one person. You have multiple unsubs, as you call them."

Gon eyes widened, before pulling out his notepad and questioned the silver-haired Zoldyck, "Why do you think that? What did I miss?"

Killua continued his reasoning, "So you told me that every week, it seems like one person is missing in North Carolina, and then a week later, their body is found in DC along with another missing victim back in North Carolina. So based on this, a victim is taken, possibly tortured, then killed, and dumped in a different state and city in a week. I don't know if you guys know this, but it's not easy to transport a dead body that fast. Also, the details of the injuries in their bodies tell us that whoever did this enjoyed torturing them. It's not the usual torture that you would think of from a sexual sadist as you said."

Gon quickly shook his head, "No. There were no sexual assaults or any DNA found in their bodies. It was pure torture, but a brutal torture where we would think that they have a knack for violence."

Killua nodded, "Yeah. But I've witnessed all kinds of tortures. These marks from the bodies indicate that whoever tortured them are amatures. So it seems like these people aren't violent by nature. Also, since there weren't any sharp objects used to torture, it shows they used bare hands to batter them. This also shows that this torture session is time consuming and probably personal." Gon couldn't help but stare at the silver-haired Zoldyck in amazement. It took in matter of seconds for the ex-assassin to complete their profile.

Trying to stay focus, Gon bit lip before asking, "So does the nature of the torture indicate that there are multiple of unsubs?"

"No, that only supports it. What really shows us that there are more than one doer is the fact that the bodies are transported. You know why I would transport someone who I will kill later?" Killua said to the agent.

"Why?"

With a serious look in his eyes, Killua answered," To deliver it someone who also wants the targets." Gon stopped his notes and softly gasped.

"You're right! The victim couldn't have been dead while traveling to DC. The autopsy reports say that the victims were at most dead for a day or two. And the time to dump the body and time to capture the new victim is too short. So then…"

"Then that means one person delivers the victim to someone here in DC, and then that person goes back to North Carolina most likely hunting the next victim." Killua said, finishing Gon's thoughts. Without wasting a second, Gon pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kurapika's number. It only took two rings before his supervisor answered.

"Kurta! There is a huge possibility that we may be dealing with multiple unsubs. Yeah… Mhm.. Yeah. Okay, got it. I'll explain the rest once we return back to headquarters. I will get there as fast as I can. Okay. See you later." Gon hung up the phone and placed it back to his jean pocket.

He turned to the navy-blue hoodie wearer, "Thanks Killua! You may have helped us crack this case."

Killua grumbled in a low voice, "Well you basically forced me."

Gon smiled cheekily at the ex-assassin the said, "Still, you really did help me. You're so smart, thank you so much!" Killua slightly blushed at agent's praise. All his life, he had people cursing his name, wishing that he was dead, and manipulating him in their dirty work. It felt different having someone, especially an FBI agent giving him thanks for something as small as this.

Pulling his hoodie over his eyes in an attempt to hide his reddened cheeks, Killua muttered, "I guess I will be leaving now. Hope I won't run into you again." Before he could flee away from the area, Gon gently grabbed his shoulder, much to Killua's surprise. In reflex, Killua reached for his dagger, but Gon didn't notice or didn't feel threatened.

Instead, the agent said with a grin, "I don't think I have told you my name. It's not fair that I know yours but you don't know mine. My name is—"

"Gon Freecss." Killua whispered, unaware that he had said it out loud. Once he realized that what he thought in his head came out through his mouth, Killua's eyes turned wide as saucers, and he did everything he could to avoid looking at the surprised looking agent in front of him.

Gon released his hold on Killua's shoulders and asked, "Eh? How did you know my name? I don't remember ever giving it to you?"

Without facing him, Killua retorted, "You did, idiot. You showed me your badge the other day. It had your name and everything." Killua silently praised himself for being an expert in covering slip ups like this one. It wasn't like he took an effort to remember the agent's name.

A light bulb lit up in Gon's head, remembering that he did reveal his ID card that night. "Oh yeah! I did! Haha, silly me. Well, I guess we don't have to do introductions anymore." Glancing at his watch to check the time, Gon quickly gave Killua a slight pat in the back and waved goodbye, "Well, thanks again Killua! And unlike how you feel, I hope we can meet again! Gotta go now!" Killua watched as Gon sprinted out of the park and jump to his SUV. That man sure leaves the scene fast, Killua thought. His hand traced back to the hold that Gon had on him earlier. It still felt warm.

"It's better for me not to see him again," Killua mutter to himself, walking back to the opposite direction from Gon.

* * *

Gon was the last to arrive to the conference room, but luckily for him, he wasn't too late. He quickly took a seat next to Leorio and placed his notepad on the table. He took a glance at each one of his teammate's faces. Most of them showed signs of fatigue; they have been working 5-6 hours straight without rest. None of them had time to have lunch, even though it was around dinner time.

Kurapika, who was standing up with a bunch of files in his hands, started the meeting, "Okay, it seems like we have gathered enough information to form a profile on our unsubs. I'll start with Gon, who will start explaining to us how he has come to a conclusion that we have at least two unsubs."

All heads turned to the youngest agent, who then started to explain all the deductions and reasoning Killua provided to his team. Gon didn't like to take credit from others, but in this case, he had to or else Killua's identity would be exposed. And who knows how his teammates would feel collaborating with a notorious assassin.

Once he finished his take, Leorio stood up and added his own foundings, "The autopsy supports Freecss's theory. I reexamined the previous victims' bodies, and there was no way that our third victim could be dead more than 10 days. That means that the victim should have been killed in DC, if we assume that the bodies have been traded only days before they have dumped."

Palm then raised her hand in adding her intake, "Besides that, the wounds found in their body indicates different styles of torture. The victim's right side had more bruises while the left side some broken bones. All these were found in all three victims, which does support to Freecss' theory of multiple unsubs."

Kurapika nodded at all of his agents' discoveries, and then he told them his own discovery. "My team in North Carolina also found a similarity among the victims. I have talked with Alan Greyburg's wife, and she had mentioned that they had lived in Virginia for some time period, and during that time, Mr. Greyburg was an electrical engineer for a crane project."

He then nodded at Knuckle, who then continued Kurapika's story, "I also visited Tracy's family. Apparently, she also lived near DC to work on the same project Alan Greyburg worked at. She was one of the designers in the crane, specifically in the design team of the base."

Finally, Shoot cleared his throat before concluding the North Carolina's team findings, "This applies to our second victim, George Claw. Claw was one of the construction workers that worked at the crane once it was all built."

Melody then stepped in and pointed out, "As we have heard, this crane project turned out to be a failure. A year after it was built, the crane collapsed, and its main body fell on top of a crowded streets. About 16 people were killed with 12 more injured."

Kurapika turned to Palm and asked, "Siberia, did you find out our current missing victim and his affiliation with the crane project."

Siberia nodded in affirmation, "Victor Marshall is one of the managers of the entire project."

Knuckle tossed his folders on the table and grumbled, "There we have it. All of our victims has something to do with the crane project that crashed years ago. Our unsubs must be either the survivors or relatives of those that died in the accident."

"They are seeking revenge," Shoot translated Knuckle's conclusion.

"Eta, search up all the known survivors and their whereabouts. Elena, I want you to look up all the ones who died from the crane and their families. Find anyone who could fit our profile." The two white haired women nodded at their supervisor and quickly went to their work on their laptops. Their fingers flew across the keyboard, reading all the information that popped up in their browser as fast as lightning.

While the technical analysts were looking up their targets, they were also listening to Gon's profile at the same time to specially look for people matching that profile.

"These unsubs are most likely white men, and their ages can range from early twenties to even 60s. These men are patient, meticulous, and most of all, ambitious. They are willing to make hours long drive from their victims' cities and transfer them to DC. We know that DC holds significance since it's the place where the crane men are avenging for someone they lost, and it is most likely that they have experienced their lost together. Which tells us that they are most likely related, maybe they are brothers, father and son, or even grandfather and grandson. However they are related, the two are greatly connected through this tragic event, so unlike most revenge driven murderers, these two won't carry out a suicide by cop if they are driven to a corner. They will most likely go berserk to find their way out, so don't plan on them stopping their actions if they know that we are onto them." Gon explained.

Knuckle continued for Gon, "Look for two people who are a bit off. They mostly keep things to themselves, and they are mostly seen together. And when someone else approaches to them, they may either appear agitated and irritated. They should have minor criminal records such as destruction of property or petty thieving."

"One more note, one should be living in DC, based on how one of the unsubs have knowledge on DC's isolated, waste areas. The other is most likely living somewhere in North Carolina, I would assume that he lives in the northern area of North Carolina."

Elena's fingers danced on her keyboard, furiously looking for all the members relating to the victims of the crane. Her eyes skimmed through each name, basic background information, and their occupation.

After a long minute, Elena gasped and shouted, "Guys I think I found something!" The Hunter team gathered around Elena and her laptop, while Elena explained, "Drew and Robert Carter. They are the sons of Chris and Diana Carter, who both died from the crane accident along with youngest of the family, Sheena Carter. These boys were only 20 and 18 during that time, and they were known to be juveniles. But each time they are arrested for things such as vandalism and drug abuse, their parents have continued to support them and bail them out. And based on all their social media before they completely disappeared after the accident, their photos were always with their sister, Sheena. Seeing how much these slightly disturbed teenagers showed this much affection to their sister and owed so much to their parents, it would make sense to go berserk and go on a killing spree. Look here, their last post before they stopped updating on their social media was an angry post about the members involved with the crane project."

"They specifically wrote, 'You all will pay.'" Kurapika noted, pointing at the last post the brothers made.

"And take a look at this. Drew Carter is working as a taxi driver in Oxford, North Carolina. Robert Carter on the other hand is currently in DC, working at a fast food restaurant." Elena pointed out.

Convinced that they have solved the identity of the serial murderers, Kurapika ordered his team, "Everyone, pack up your things. We have to catch them before they kill Victor Marshall. Eta, how many days has it been since Marshall had been declared missing?"

"Almost 5 days," Eta answered.

Slipping into his suit jacket, Kurapika told his team, "Okay, we can assume that Drew has already had his fun with Victor Marshall and is now on his way to Robert. Or, we can assume that Robert already has Victor Marshall and is only beginning his torture. Either way, we have to split up to capture both and immediately save Marshall's life. I want Bine, McMahon, Melody, and Siberia focus on Drew Carter. Assume that he is in North Carolina planning to capture another victim. Meanwhile, I will be with Freecss and Paladinight and stay here to find Robert Carter. I will inform both police forces in DC and Oxford to be on the lookout for these men. Elena, print out the photos of these men and put it out to the media. Eta, send us

"Yes sir!" his teammates said to their supervisor. Knuckle, Shoot, Melody, and Palm quickly packed up and rushed to their belongings and rushed to the jet they have already reserved.

Meanwhile, Kurapika, followed by Leorio and Gon, dashed out of the FBI headquarters and ran to the nearest car. Luckily, the nearest car was Leorio's, causing Leorio to fumble his pocket and tossing the keys to the anxious blonde. Without hesitation, Kurapika unlocked the driver's seat and basically pounced on the seat. Gon and Leorio imitated their supervisor, Gon at the front with Leorio sitting back at the passenger seat. Before Gon could enter the address in the GPS, Kurapika hastily backed out of the parking and started to exit out the headquarters.

Gon held his place by gripping onto the sidebars. He quickly entered Robert's address on the GPS. Kurapika turned the siren on and then stomped on the gas pedal. To increase the small amount of safety they have, Gon and Leorio struggled to put on their seat belts. At 100 mph, Kurapika dodged many cars on DC semi-busy streets. He swiftly turned as one slow car tried to move out of the way. Gon and Leorio screamed at the top of their lungs, both bodies lunging to their left side.

"PLEASE CONSIDER OUR LIVES!" Leorio hollered, clutching onto his chest. Kurapika only grunted, steadying the black SUV and accelerating the car to return back its speed.

"In 0.5 miles, take a left in 98th street," the GPS read.

"Shit, that thing was too slow to tell me," Kurapika swore as he sped through the streets he was supposed to turn right to. "Freecss, tell me directions ahead of time!" Gon made a noise in response.

* * *

Not too long after, about 4 minutes to be exact, Kurapika roughly parked behind a red truck in front of a one story house in a small street at the edge of DC. Kurapika didn't bother slowing down to park until he was only meters away from the truck, which caused him to break suddenly. Both Gon and Leorio flung forward, and then they landed harshly at their backs as the car jerked backwards from its sudden stop. Gon and Leorio groaned, and it took them longer to get out of the car. Kurapika, on the other hand was already out of the car, hauling a bullet proof vest that read "FBI" over his head. He waited for a few seconds, and out came Leorio and Gon all ready but somewhat dizzy.

Panting heavily, Leorio muttered, "Kurta, I hope you realized that you could have been a murderer just earlier."

Kurapika scoffed, "What are you talking about? We were all safe." Gon only shuddered, finally strapping in his vest. Leading the two agents, Kurapika rushed in the front door. The front door was wooden, but was chipped and the paint was obviously fading away. Kurapika knocked on the door, "Robert Carter? This is the FBI, open up right now." There was no response. Glancing at his two agents, Kurapika knocked down the door, and Leroio and Gon swarmed in. Back to back, Gon and Leorio held out their guns in front of them, watching for any movement.

Walking slowly and cautiously, Gon entered the kitchen, and swiftly turned back around to make sure no one was behind him. Gon turned right back around, and investigated the kitchen.

"Clear in the kitchen!" Gon called.

"His room and bathroom are clear," Leorio yelled back.

In more of a muffled voice, Kurapika yelled, "Clear in the backyard." Gon observed the kitchen and swept through the entire area, until the white fridge caught his eye. Taped to the freezer, Gon's eyes skimmed through what it appears to be a paper calendar. Today's date was circled with a single sentence saying, "Meet bro and get the fourth target."

"Guys I got something!" Gon called. The two rushed to where Gon was, and both saw where Gon was pointing at.

Kurapika pulled out his phone out of his pocket while Leorio swore, "Damn, he probably just left earlier today."

After Kurapika informed the other team that the brothers were supposed to meet today, Kurapika turned to his agents, "You two stay here and search for more evidence or indications where Robert and Drew Carter would meet. I am going to head over to Robert Carter's workplace and get some answers from them. I already told Elena to look up the vehicle Robert used, and she released this information to the police and public. Those two must know that we are onto them, which means the Victor Marshall's life is in danger."

Leorio and Gon firmly nodded to their chief, and the three separated in different directions to work on their individual task.

….

Wearing latex gloves, Gon scavenged through Robert Carter's desk in search of anything like a journal, diary, planner, or even a photo album. What he mostly found in these rigid drawers were wrappers, trash, empty beer bottles, leftover food, and more trash. Gon tossed all the clutter to the side, until beneath all the garbage was a photo album. He quickly opened the photo album. His eyes slowly softened as he turned each page, noting how happy the family looked . Their sister, Sheena, especially always had a bright smile in each of the photo. And the two older brothers always looked happy with her. After skimming through twenty pages, the photos ended, and Gon flipped through the pages of empty slots. However, after Gon went through about 4 pages, the next page had writing in red ink. Gon's eyes widened, reading each writing and messages Robert Carter wrote. These writings were from pure hatred. Gon bit his lips as he read through Robert's disturbed mind and how much he wrote about the violent ends of those who were part of the crane project. Now, it is tragic that their precious sister died, but these inhuman thoughts should not be justified. It was then Gon realized that the biggest hint to where the brothers would meet was here in this album.

"It has to be a significant place where the two would remember! It has to be in one of these photos!" Gon said to himself. He went to the beginning and began to analyze each photo once again.  
….

"You say that he would always talk about the bridge next to dog's park?" Kurapika repeated.

"Yes, he would always mumble on how his sister loved running under the bridge and hop on the rocks. He must have missed his sister so much," the old woman said in a sad tone.

Kurapika nodded, "Thank you for your time, miss." Kurapika exited out the building, and just as he was going to call his agents, Kurapika's phone rank from an incoming call.  
"Kurta here. Listen, the place where the brothers are going to be is going to be—"

"Under the bridge!" both said simultaneously.

Proud that he and Gon reached the same conclusion, Kurapika messaged all to his agents. "We will all go to the same location. I will send you the location, and conceal yourselves. They will not negotiate, so we take both of them down and get our victim out of harm's way immediately."

* * *

Gon sucked in his breath when he heard muffled screaming coming towards the bridge. He had to physically restrain himself by holding his right arm, which had the gun, with his left. Despite this restraint, his entire body was shaking in anger. The sounds of cries and desperate wails were only getting louder, and he and 20 other people were hiding near the bridge, waiting for the perfect minute to all swarm in. According to the profile his team came up, these men would not hesitate to kill their hostage even when it meant that they will get arrested. They would take their glory to their endless years of sentence. Gon was glad that he was not tasked to make the call to attack. They would have failed immediately, which was why Kurapika was the best person to make that call.

Gon made an inaudible grunt when he heard snickering on top of all the weeping and begging. The two brothers were feeling joy from Victor Marshall's anguish. Gon bit his bottom lip, growing agitated by the second. But Kurapika still didn't give the signal.

Knuckle, another impatient and morally driven person, was quaking in anger, having a clear view of Victor Marshall's beaten up appearance. He silently yelled at Kurapika to give the order. But the logical side of him knew that his supervisor was right: it's not time yet.

Kurapika, who was approximately 50 meters away from the bridge, squinted through his binoculars. The brothers were still too close to the hostage. He just needed a split second when both brothers are at least 5 feet away from Victor Marshall. Should they create a distraction for them to keep their attention from the hostage? No, a slight disturbance or noise will alarm them, and this would most likely cause them to speed up their torture rate. And seconds later, they would go for the kill. Kurapika gritted his teeth, weighing his options as he watched the younger brother finally getting his share on torturing the victim. He and his team were right. The brothers switch and take turns torturing their victim. That was the sole reason for transporting the victims from their hometowns to this city.

A soft voice next to him interrupted, "Kurta, you are doing just fine." Kurapika took a second to glance at his agent.

"Melody, I want to save Marshall as soon as possible, but the risk of him getting killed on the spot is still to high," Kurapika whispered. He knew that it was wrong as a supervisor to show weakness, vulnerability, and inability to make a decision in front of his subordinates, but he felt completely safe with Melody.

Melody only smiled, "As I have always told you, your decisions are always the wisest."

Kurapika shifted his focus on their suspects and hostage again. Marshall's torture from Robert had just began, and he could think of two hot headed agents right now who are just itching to give the brothers a good punch. He spoke through his mic, "Okay, I noticed that Drew is carrying a gun in his right pocket. It seems like the brothers are prepared for desperate measures or certain tactic to finish off Marshall. It is risky to attack right now seeing that the brothers are both next to the hostage, but we should get them right now before Marshall suffers from more abuse." Kurapika almost smiled when he heard shudders from the other side of his mic, "Bine, Freecss. I trust you guys can swoop in and tackle them away from the hostage from the three second distraction Siberia will make."

Palm, who was one of the units farthest away from the bridge, got Kurapika's message immediately. She had a usual distraction method that 99% gets their criminals. Standing up from her crouching position, Palm took a deep breath and sucked in a lot of air. And as loud as she can, she screeched at the top of her lungs. Her scream echoed through the mini forest, traveling through the small stream that lead to bridge where the brothers immediately ceased their torture. Knuckle, who was only 10 feet away from the bridge, jumped out from his hiding spot and tackled Drew first.

"Ah!" Drew grunted in pain when the buff agent football tackled him to the ground. Robert was distracted from his brother's sudden attack, which caused him not notice Gon charging at him in inhumane speed. And in a flash, he too was tackled on the ground.

"Damn it!" Robert swore, struggling against the young agent. He tried to headbutt back against the spiky-haired agent, but Gon dodged his attempted attack with ease.

"Stay down, Robert! You are under arrest!" Gon growled, taking out the handcuffs from his jacket pocket and cuffed the young murderer.

"They deserve to die! All of them!" Drew hollered, still underneath of Knuckle.

Knuckle roughly cuffed him and yelled, "Shut up! Your sister and parents' deaths are accidents! No one here is to blame!" By this time, Leorio arrived at the scene and immediately pulled out a first aid kit in front of Victor Marshall.

"It's all okay now, Victor Marshall. They can't hurt you anymore," Leorio consoled the bleeding man, taking out all the cotton and alcohol.

The sobbing victim wept, "I didn't do anything… I swear…. I'm sorry…"

The police force took the two murderers with them to their cars, while Kurapika and Melody met up with their team under the bridge.

Out of breath from scurrying to their location, Kurapika took a while before asking the medic of the team, "How's Marshall doing?"

Finishing cleaning the last of his wounds, Leorio wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead before answering, "He will live, but this will deal a lot of psychological damage. I would also recommend for him to go to the hospital. They have messed up his left leg pretty badly."

Some of the Hunter team sighed in relief. Though, it was bittersweet for the Hunter Team. They have managed to save his life, but there were still consequences, as always. 3 lives were gone. One was changed forever.

Gon looked up from his period of disappointment and stared at the sky. He saw several stars twinkle, and his thoughts ran back to his father. _Ging_, Gon thought, _I will keep climbing, even ifI fall down million times. I will climb until I find you. And I will make you proud._

* * *

Yes, this is my first time creating a mystery so please be easy one me hehe... The profile, dialogue, and all that are based on Criminal Minds, but the actual case itself was created by yours truly :P

Anyway, this chapter is just a taste of what Criminal Minds is like. Future chapters will have relevance to the plot- Gon and Killua's relationship, Kurapika's dilemma, and all that. This will be a LONG fic. Hopefully I can finish it haha...


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Melody  
Full name: Melody ?  
Age: 32  
Education: 6 years in psychology, masters in music  
Speciality: Profiling, tracking, spying, consoling, surveillance

Finally we are getting into Kurapika's side of story. So this chapter will focus more of Killua and Kurapika. No Gon, but he is mentioned :):

* * *

"One more order of takoyaki!" Ikalgo told his new worker. Killua made an audible noise, pouring the batter he and Ikalgo prepared beforehand in the multi ball shaped pan. The pan sizzled from the contact, and while the pan was cooking, Killua sprinkled each ball-filled batter with Ikalgo's special minced octopus. After a couple minutes, as instructed, Killua used a mini pitchfork to flip over the ball of flour. The bottom part of the takoyaki was golden brown, just as Ikalgo liked. Killua wiped the beads of his sweat from his neck. Killua furrowed his eyebrows in slight annoyance when he heard squeals from the lines of customers just waiting to get a sight of something. He knew that the female customers weren't in line for the damn takoyakis.

Working at the cashier, Ikalgo snorted, "Just like yesterday, you're as popular as ever."

Killua scowled, "It's not a good thing."

Ikalgo shrugged, "It's all kinds of good. My business is greater than ever, and you might score a date! Maybe I can score one too." Killua rolled his eyes and continued to cook the takoyakis the customers ordered. As he handed the box of takoyakis to a rather attractive woman with long, curly brown hair, the woman held onto the exchange a little too long for Killua's liking.

"Here's your order, ma'am," Killua said with a fake smile.

"Thank you so much. You are even more handsome up close," the brunette commented in a flirtatious tone.

Before Killua lost his patience and snapped at the woman, Ikalgo butted in, "Next order!" Killua gave the woman his glare, but then immediately turned his glare into a fake smile. The woman only cooed, frustrating the ex-assassin even more. What's with her annoying method of wanting attention? Killua thought. He took a quick glance at the side mirror underneath Ikalgo's stand. If Killua had to be honest with himself, he looked ridiculous. He was wearing a bandana that covers at least 80% of his hair, and to make sure that there wasn't another oddball like Gon Freecss, Killua wore colored contact lenses to conceal his blue eyes. On top of that, who in the right mind (excluding a certain idiot fed) would suspect a criminal wearing an ugly ass apron with octopus patterns, which he only wore this damn thing because Ikalgo insisted wearing it to attract more customers. He would die if Gon suddenly showed up out of nowhere and saw him wearing this ridiculous—

Killua cursed under his breath again, realizing that he was once again thinking about that weird FBI agent. It had only been 3 days since he had last seen Gon, and it seemed that his mind wandered off more than usual ever since. But why would that be? Was he getting worried that Gon might change his mind and try to arrest him? No, Killua was certain that was not the case. He should feel wary about the whole situation, but it was almost ridiculous to still be skeptical of that easily trusting agent. He literally spilled all the information about the case he was working on the other day! Isn't that a big violation? Again, why does he care?

Killua softly blew the locks of hair that was hovering a bit over his eyes. Anyway, Gon was right again when he profiled him that day. Killua only told him keywords, and in a matter of seconds, Gon predicted Killua's current mission: to adapt to a new life. Finally free from his family's tradition, Killua wanted to do something for his own will. He wanted to try out regular jobs, explore daily life, and be normal for once. He reached out for his supposedly new friend, Ikalgo, who happened to work at a takoyaki stand. Ikalgo was overjoyed when Killua offered to volunteer at his business, and so far, it wasn't too bad. Ikalgo's takoyaki was delicious, and he much preferred cooking takoyakis than taking someone else's life. But cooking takoyakis wasn't his goal.

Sighing again, Killua wondered, Just what do I want to do exactly?

* * *

Melody smiled softly when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair as she walked in to the Hunter team's floor. Today was one of those rare days where the FBI council informed their team to take a break for today, but as always, a certain supervisor didn't know the meaning of break. Melody took off her oversized trench coat on her office chair and walked up the stairs to her supervisor's room. She stood by the opened door, and just as she expected, Kurapika was diligently working even on his day off. Wearing black glasses and business suit, the FBI supervisor of the Hunter team had scatters of paper everywhere in his desks, bulletin board, and computer. She watched Kurapika furiously typing something on his computer, shifting his attention to his drawn out maps, and then writing another note in his giant notepad. Then, her eyes spotted a familiar name in one of his scattered papers: Phantom Troupe.

Sighing softly, Melody said to the hard-working agent, "Kurapika, did you find anything yet?"

Without looking up, the blonde agent answered like a machine, "The last recorded activity was last month. 4 of the 12 members were spotted in a bar in Colorado, but there was no chaos or theft involved. Just as quickly they appeared, the four members disappeared without a trace. And once again, nothing was heard from the leader or any signs of gathering." Kurapika suddenly stopped jotting down notes and leaned back in his desk chair. He was tired. Not just from exhaustion, but he was tired of not finding any more hints of his sworn enemy: the Phantom Troupe. Holding his forehead with his right hand, waves of memories flashed through his mind. Blood, torn down furniture, and worst of all, his fiancé's lifeless body. The feeling of her cold, empty body on his arms and her blood dripping onto his clothes was clear as day. Then, with her final breath, she muttered the words, "Phantom Troupe."

From that day, Kurapika researched day and night about the Phantom Troupe. He discovered that the Phantom Troupe was band of thieves, notorious for stealing the most precious items from jewels from regular stores to ancient artifacts in the most well known museums. They were definitely top class criminals, and never once were any of the members caught from the government.

But besides their fame in thieving, the Phantom Troupe are murderers. They had killed his entire family and his late lover. And the reason why these group of thieves targeted his family and finance were absolutely psychotic. His family did not have money, fame, own antiques, or anything. But, one thing that distinguishes them from other human beings were their eyes. His family had a rare disease called albinism, and their albinism caused their eyes to have a rare kind of color— red. So just like that, the Phantom Troupe raided his house, massacred his entire family, ripped out their eyes, and then left like that. From that day, Kurapika vowed that he would hunt down each and every member of the Phantom Troupe and bring them to justice.

That was the sole reason he trained relentlessly to be in the position he is in today. He studied for 5 years straight to join the FBI, and during those training years, he never let go an opportunity to research the Phantom Troupe and followed their movements each year. And now, with his privilege as an FBI agent, he had more information about the Phantom Troupe and had the right to detain them.

But of course, his mission to capture these scum of the Earth was a secret. As the FBI supervisor, he still had a job to keep his country safe and stable. Though the Phantom Troupe were indeed high in the nation's wanted list, they were far too dangerous for a single group of FBI to chase after. So, he had been secretly researching the Phantom Troupe and finding information to know their weaknesses, motives, and everything about them that can help him to track them down. But if his superiors ever find out his ulterior motives, he may lose his position or be transferred to a different field.

Kurapika sighed again, but some of the tension on his shoulders was uplifted when he felt a sympathetic pat on his back. Kurapika smiled at his colleague and longtime friend, Melody. He trusted her with almost anything. The short, female agent helped him through the darkest times of his life, and always managed to give him comfort whenever he needed. Keeping a dark secret like this was straining, so he was more than grateful to have someone like her to spill his feelings to.

"Kurapika, you've been on their tail for almost 8 years now, you will get them eventually," Melody quietly said, rubbing his back to give him relaxation.

"I know," Kurapika said quietly, massaging his temples. He knew that more than anyone. He had connected all the places the Phantom Troupe raided as a team, and he had been calculating a proper pattern ever since last year. The Phantom Troupe regroups at most twice a year, and at first glance, their invastions appear random. But looking closely, he had connected the dots and found that there was indeed a pattern. The cities and the locations the Troupe invaded were usually related to the Zodiacs and Greek gods. So, Kurapika had a pretty good idea where they were going to target next, but he was still figuring out when. The Zodican and Greek gods tell him the city and the items they are targeting. Even with a working theory on their next action, Kurapika can't do anything about it at the moment. He doesn't know how he would pursue them with the job he now has. He couldn't take a vacation or just quit. There was still much planning to do. "Melody," Kurapika said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hm?"

"Even though 8 years has passed, there hasn't been any progress. If I had to quantify my progress, I would say that I am only 30% there. Will I ever reach to the point when I am face to face with the leader?"

Melody gently placed her hand on top of the agent. "I don't know. I know that right now, it seems like your goal is so far away, but I think it's closer than you think. I believe that there is one important piece missing in your possession. And when you find this missing piece, I believe that you can leap up like never before.."

An important, missing puzzle piece, Kurapika thought. He did feel like something was missing. But what? What other means can help him in his lifelong mission? Whatever it is, he will never stop pursuing these group of thieves.

* * *

"Master Killua is not found within the 100 mile radius," Gotoh informed his head master and mistress. Kikyo Zoldyck seethed in anger and despair, while Silva Zoldcyk, the tall father of Killua, only frowned. Wearing a purple ninja outfit and red wristbands, the head assassin rose up to his feet, towering over 6 feet.

He said in a booming voice, "My son has not been found ever since last week. None of Milluki's home surveillance, secret cameras around the country, and drones had caught a glimpse of our son. Not even my daughter Alluka has heard of him. If we don't find him by next week, we must relocate without him."

"Dear, we can't just leave Killu!" the lady assassin screeched.

"We cannot stay in this base any longer! We must move to a different mountain or else we are in danger of government surveillance," Silva argued. Silva ignored the rest of his wife's complaints and turned to his eldest son. "How did your search go, Illumi?"

The raven-haired man wearing a casual outwear shook his head. "Once we found out that Killu left, I immediately searched the entire Mount Mitchell day and night. Killu couldn't have gone that far, but there were no traces of him. Not a single passerby, tourists, or park rangers in the mountain saw him. I even hypnotized them to increase surveilance, but nothing showed up. It seems like Killu really fled far."

"But why? Why would he run away from us!" Kikyo wailed.

"Why wouldn't he?" the single daughter of the Zoldycks retorted, who was crossing her arms in the dining table. All the Zoldyck family members turned their heads to the teenage girl. If it was anyone who had a clue in the silver-haired Zoldyck's whereabouts, it would be Alluka. But when they first questioned her, the girl had sworn that she had no idea where he could be. Illumi, who hypnotized her into telling the truth, discovered that the girl really did not know that their beloved brother would escape on September 2.

"What do you mean by that, Alluka? You aren't thinking in following after your brother!" Kikyo asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I wish! But I wouldn't feel this way if you would only accepted Nanika!" Alluka screamed at her mother.

"Alluka, don't you dare speak of that despicable name again," Silva ordered. Alluka shut her mouth immediately, but silently fumed. Noticing the teen girl's expression, the silver-haired man sighed and knelt down to his daughter. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, Silva softly said to the female Zoldyck, "Alluka, are you sure you don't have any idea where Killua could be? He never said anything about going to a specific place?" Alluka peeked into her father's eyes. She feared Silva, but at the same time, she felt more at ease with him than when she was with her mother or Illumi.

Alluka muttered, "I told you everything I know. He only told me that he wanted to escape one day, but he never told me when. He never told me where. I just know that he wanted to quit being an assassin, and he wanted to find something he wants to do in his life." The frown in Silva's lips never escaped, but he gave a firm pat on Alluka's shoulder and decided to walk back to his office. But before he can, a small tug on his red belt stopped his tracks. He turned back around to the small Zoldyck.

In a small voice, Alluka asked her father, "Will brother be in trouble i-if you find him? He just wants to have some freedom and—"

"I'll decide that when I see him and talk with him," Silva said in rather a dismissive tone. Alluka bowed her head and excused herself to her room.

Alluka dragged her footsteps down the stairs. Her heavy footsteps echoed the entire basement floor. But before she took more steps toward her room, the youngest of the Zoldyck siblings suddenly popped in her way. Alluka gasped softly, but her mouth was soon covered by the younger Zoldcyk's hand.

"Kalluto?" Alluka asked in a muffled voice. Kalluto brought his pointer finger to his lips, telling the female Zoldyck to keep it quiet. Alluka nodded, and kept her mouth shut when Kalluto released his hand from his sister's mouth. Kalluto scanned her surroundings, then grabbed Alluka's hand and led her to a secret passage near her room. Kalluto guided Alluka to a small passage through across her room. Behind the wall concealed door was another set of stairs, this time, this lead to the Zoldyck shed. When the two youngest Zoldcyks made it to their family's tool shed, Alluka was out of breath.

"H-how did you find this place?" Alluka panted, exhausted from all the walking.

"I like to venture in our massive mansion," Kalluto casually answered. He patiently waited for his sister to catch her breath. When she finally did, Kalluto told the female Zoldyck, "I found out that this place does not have any security cameras where Milluki can peep. That's why I took you here."

Alluka tilted her head in confusion, "If you're worried that Milluki can hear us, then why didn't we just go to my room? My room doesn't have any of his creepy cameras."

Kalluto shook his head, "But there are cameras outside of your room. Who knows if those cameras can record or pick up sound. This is safer."

"Oh, I see. So what is it that you need to tell me?"

Kalluto blankly stared at his sister. "Is it really true that you don't know where brother went?"

Alluka groaned and lifted up her arms in frustration, "No, for the final time! Is it that hard to believe that he left his precious sister behind without telling her anything on where the fuck he was heading to?" Kalluto raised an eyebrow at Alluka's rare curses, but Alluka dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "I'm 17 Kalluto, I can cuss if I want to."

"So he really disappeared without telling anyone. Not even to his favorite sibling?"

Alluka glared at her younger brother. "Siblings, Kalluto. Siblings with an s. He loves you a lot too, little brother."

Kalluto shrugged, but the sad frown on his lips didn't change. "He never mentioned of even escaping to me."

"It was supposed to be a secret. Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask?"

Kalluto shook his head. "If you had the chance to see him, what would you say to him?" Alluka glanced at her brother. It took her awhile to process at Kalluto's question.

"What? Please explain."

"I'm going to aide big brother Illumi and his search for big brother Killua. We are going to go out of our surveillance area for 5 days straight. If I happen to run into big brother Killua, I can send a message for him." Alluka grabbed her younger brother's hands in excitement.

"Really Kalluto? You would do that for me?" Alluka asked, staring at Kalluto with her big, round eyes.

Kalluto nodded, "Yes. I know big brother would like to hear something from you." Alluka smiled and gave her younger brother a quick hug.

"He would also be happy to see you, Kalluto. But tell him this. Tell him that I am doing just fine, and Nanika is holding in. Tell him that even though I'm mad that he left me without saying goodbye, I want him to be happy and that I hope he finds his goal in life."


	6. Chapter 6

Agent McMahon  
Full Name: Shoot McMahon  
Age: 33  
Education: masters in criminal justice and years of FBI academy  
Speciality: Combat, criminal analyst, and surveillance

* * *

"So we meet again, even on our off days."

"I guess so, but what off days? Didn't you quit your job?"

Killua couldn't help but crack a smile after hearing the spiky-haired agent's cheeky counter. He was taking a break from Ikalgo's takyoaki stand, and he decided that he wanted chocolates to satisfy his cravings. After buying a large bucket of chocolate from a local store, the moment he walked out of the automatic doors, he was face to face to the man he was thinking about for the last few hours. Gon Freecss. The agent looked different than usual. Well, Killua himself was wearing something different other than his usual navy hoodie (and thank God he took off the ridiculous apron before he went to the store). But the last time he saw Gon was when the agent was working on a case. Gon's attire consist of black slacks, white collared shirt, black belt, and dress shoes. Now, he was wearing a casual outerwear. The sleeveless olive green tank top outlined his biceps and the blue jeans made him look a bit shorter than the black slacks he wore before. And with the colorful bracelets replacing the agent's waterproof watch added a complete new look that somewhat fitted the agent's tan skin and bright smile. He transformed from a professional looking agent to a normal passerby. But he still had that bright, honey-brown eyes and wide, goofy smile. And of course there was his gravity defying hair. It was spiky as ever. Before Killua could further analyze the man's appearance in front of him, a shriek across the street brought both of the men's attention.

Waving her arms around in frantic, a curly haired woman cried, "Purse snatcher! Please, someone, get that man in the black ski mask!" Just like she described, a man with a ski mask dashed away from the scene, disappearing from the corner of the street. The bystanders were already taking out their phones to call the police, but both the agent and ex-assassi knew that the purse snatcher would most likely get away before the police could get here.

It was then Gon had an awful idea. Gon turned to the bandanna wearing Zoldyck. "Hey, let's play a game! Whoever gets the purse snatcher first wins a meal from the loser.. How does that sound?"

Killua turned to the agent with a bewildered expression, "You want to what now? Are you actually suggesting a game out of a purse snatching situation?"

Gon was already beginning to stretch his limbs as he nodded with a sly smile. "I think I can catch him in under 5 minutes. How long do you think you can get him? 6 minutes? 7?"

Letting his competitiveness take over, Killua scoffed, "Oh, you're on Freecss. I can do it under 4. Just say when."

After stretching out his arms, Gon yelled, "Go!" The two bolted from the chocolate store, leaving a gust of wind behind them. Some of the bystanders screamed in shock from the blur of movement dashing past them. Following the direction of the purse snatcher, the two competing men turned to the corner and were met with another street. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw the purse snatcher, who was at least 30 meters ahead of them, pushing pass tourists and regular passerby alike. Both saw that just ahead of the purse snatcher was a subway station where the purse snatcher could easily escape and never be found.

Quickly seeing a fence running along the sidewalk, Gon smirked at the ex assassin and said, "Well see ya later, Killua. I like a well cooked fish, specifically salmon or tuna." With his jab at the Zoldyck, Gon hopped on the top of the fence and avoided all the crowd that Killua had to maneuver through. Killua watched as the agent showed off his athleticism by gliding along the fence without losing balance or speed, and once the fence met its dead end, Gon hopped onto the roofs of small businesses to continue jump over pedestrians.

"Nice move, Freecss," Killua muttered under his breath. Dodging startled pedestrians one by one, Killua steered his directions at the edges of the sidewalks. Luckily for the ex assassin, this street had strip malls and other small businesses, allowing the ex assassin to use his superhuman skills of running alongside the walls. Killua hopped at the sides of the doors, windows, and brick walls to catch up to the purse snatcher and avoid the crowd. He picked up pace as he hopped over each person.

In two minutes, both Gon and Killua were at the purse snatcher's heels. And they were still quite a distance away from the subway station. Gon was still bouncing on each slanted roofs, while Killua diligently used the walls to catch up to their target. That was when Killua saw a particular limelight he could reach by using the wall he was skidding as a boost. Springing his legs against the brick wall, Killua hopped to the top of the limelight, earning gasps from the pedestrians below. Killua could hear laughing ahead of him, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Gon hop off from the last of the roofs in the street and started to pick up speed to catch the purse snatcher. Smirking now, Killua began to swing back and forth to gain momentum, and then he released his grip on the limelight. Killua's body soared over a good amount of distance, passing both Gon and the purse snatcher. Killua elegantly flipped midair to land on the ground right in front of the purse snatcher.

The burglar yelped in surprise, but immediately pulled out a knife he had been hiding in his right pocket. Killua effortlessly dodged the desperate attack from the burglar, and in a flash, Killua disarmed the purse snatcher by karate chopping the burglar's right forearm. Due to Killua's overwhelming force, the purse snatcher roared in pain. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees, wailing in agony. By this time, Gon had caught up to the silver-haired Zoldyck. He couldn't help but smile when the ex assassin, smiling triumphantly, was holding the purse with his two fingers. Even though Gon had lost, Gon felt his heart pounding in exciteent and admiration. The man in front of him has astounding abilities.

"Finally you caught up, Freecss," Killua teased, still having his sly smile.

Gon smiled back, "Well darn, I need to work on my speed and ninja abilities."

"Oh, so are my techniques now ninja moves? Should I be flattered?"

"I think ninjas are cool, so yeah!"

The two glanced at each other before both burst into fits of laughter. It took a minute for the two to calm down their giggles, before the purse snatcher stirred from his groans. Gon, who was standing in front of the purse snatcher, was the purse snatcher's immediate target. Grabbing his knife back to his hand, the purse snatcher thrusted his knife towards the agent's back. The purse snatcher swore that he was a centimeter close in skewing through the spiky haired dude's back, but instead, his knife punctured through air. Before he knew it, he felt a blunt force from the back of his neck, knocking out his windpipes. The purse snatcher fell to the ground, unconscious.

Gon, who was now behind him after jabbing the assailant with his elbow, dusted his hands and muttered, "If you wanted to attack someone from behind, you shouldn't be so loud in your movements. I can hear you a mile away, geez."

Killua drew a whistle after watching Gon gracefully dodge sideways from the surprise attack. "I have to say, I didn't see that coming."

Gon grinned, "Well, I have sensitive hearing and smell. Now, let's return the bag and take this man to the police."

"Ahem, you're forgetting something else too."

"Ah…"

"You're treating me the most expensive chocolate mousse in town, Freecss."

* * *

Gon stared at the contents of the table. Since he lost the bet, Gon had to pay whatever the ex-assassin ordered. Gon was expecting to pay for a full course meal, fancy steak, or even a good burger, but not this. In front of Killua were plates of all kinds of chocolate dessert. Chocolate cake, mousse, chocolate ice cream, eclairs, fudge, and other dishes Gon didn't even recognize. And all the things he had listed weren't for him. They were all for Killua.

Still staring at the plates in awe, Gon asked, "Hey, didn't you just had a bucket full of chocolates before we chased down that purse snatcher?"

Happily taking a bite out of the chocolate mousse, Killua answered, "Yeah. And what of it?"

Gon shook his head in disbelief, "Do you consider this a meal? How are you even healthy with how much sugar you are eating!"

Killua shrugged, "You made me use energy. I gotta refuel with chocolates."

"And you aren't kidding about taking advantage of this situation. You almost ordered the whole menu here."

"I can't take up this chance. This place is literally heaven. All they sell are chocolates. And I have a loser willing to pay for my expenses." Gon snorted, then started to poke his own chocolate cake in front of him. He only ordered one piece of cake since he didn't have a sweet tooth. Unlike a certain person.

"So now that we are all settled and you seem happy with your so called food," Gon started, adding a sarcastic tone on the word "food." Killua shot the spiky-haired agent a glare but Gon stuck his tongue out before continuing, "Let's talk and get to know each other."

Killua leaned back in his chair and scoffed, "Oh, so are you researching about a retired assassin? Well, I can tell you that all the moves I did today to get that purse snatcher are the exact moves for assassination."

Gon shook his head, "No, I don't want to know about that. I want to you know about you, Killua. I want to know about yourself, as of now." Still chewing on his precious dessert, Killua raised an eyebrow at the agent in front of him. Gon rested his chin on his palms as he explained, "Let's think of it this way. I want to know about you right now, not the assassin Killua. I mean, I don't mind knowing, but right now, you're Killua Zoldyck, an ex-assassin who is now trying a new life. And I'm not Gon Freecss the FBI agent, the one who should have already arrested you long time ago. I'm Gon Freecss, a normal passerby wanting to know your interests, hobbies, and anything about yourself."If Killua didn't train for years of staying composed, he would have definitely choked on his food after hearing Gon's ridiculous proposition. Killua blankly stared at the self-proclaimed passerby. No matter what the raven-haired man suggested, the fact that they are an assassin and an FBI agent is something they can't just ignore. But something tells him that Gon Freecss completely disregards this fact.

Giving in to the stubborn agent, Killua said, "Okay, sure. I guess we can take turns in asking questions and giving each other answers."

Eyes brightening like a puppy getting its treat, Gon nodded cheerfully, "Okay! I like that idea! Can I go first?"

Unable to keep his smile hidden, Killua chuckled, "Go ahead."

"Mm, what are you favorite activities when you're bored?"

Killua gave Gon's question a thought, and after taking another bite of his mousse, Killua answered, "I guess I have several things I like to do when I'm bored. I used to skateboard a lot when I was young. I also played a lot of video games, like Halo or Street Fighter. Lately, since I have a lot of free time, I want to try all kinds of sports and outdoor activities that I have never tried before."

Gon smiled and nodded, "That's cool! I think you would be a really good basketball player or even gymnastic with your insane jumping skills."

"Gymnastics? Huh, I never thought about that." Killua eyed the agent before proceeding the conversation with his own question. "Why ask all these questions about me? Cause it's impossible that you don't have an ulterior motive, since I'm a criminal and you're fed. I know you haven't made any attempts to arrest me, but are you just keeping tabs on me? Testing me?"

Gon scratched the back of his head at Killua's question. That was when he noticed that Killua's eyes weren't sapphire blue. They were brown. Biting his bottom lip in slight disappointment, Gon answered, "Geez, you're so skeptical. Well, I guess because of our backgrounds, it's weird that we are at a dessert shop right now. Anyway, no, I'm not keeping tabs on you or testing you. I genuinely want to get to know you better. And I know it sounds hard to believe, but I was hoping that we could be friends."

Killua's eyes widened at Gon's answer. Him and Gon being friends? Gon wanted to befriend him, out of all people. Killua was now convinced that there was actually something wrong with the FBI agent in front of him. Despite at how outrageous this was, Killua couldn't help but feel warm at Gon's desire to be friends with him. He has committed atrocious actions, yet this righteous special agent is trying to befriend him.

Blushing slightly now, Killua muttered, "W-what's with that? W-why me? You can seriously want anyone else to be your friend."

Gon only stuck his tongue out. "I can answer that question after you answer mine first. So, what is your best record in 800 meter?"

Killua snorted at the agent's random question, "1 minutes and 48 seconds."

"What! Darn it, mine is 1 minutes and 52 seconds. Ugh, let's have a race one day!"

This time, Killua let out a sincere laugh. "Don't make a bet you know you'll lose then."

"Oh, you're on!"

Killua placed his fork down to get the raven's attention. "So, answer my question. Why would you want to be friends with me, out of all people?"

Gon cocked his head to side in slight confusion. "I'm kinda getting a vibe that you either have an inferiority complex or low self-esteem."

"I don't! I just want to know why a justice crime fighter would want to befriend a criminal."

Gon giggled, "I don't know, I usually don't like criminals. But at the same time, I have sympathy for them . People think I'm really strange whenever I deal with criminals, so I guess it's normal for me to first try to empathize with them. Though with you, I really wanted to get you know better once I saw you. I knew that you're not like those typical murderers. Plus, you're super interesting!"

Killua turned more red after hearing Gon's reasoning. Clearing his throat, Killua said, "I bet your boss gets stressed with you sometimes." Gon's loud laughter brought more warm feelings to Killua.

"Ha! Yeah, you're totally right," Gon laughed. Gon then glanced at the ex-assassin. "Now are you convinced that I have no evil plans?"

This time, Killua grinned at the agent. Gon's heart fluttered at the sight of the smiling Zoldyck. He should really smile more often like that, Gon thought, mesmerized by the Killua's beauty. If only he took off his contacts…

"So, why did you become a fed? You could have easily become a famous athlete or something," Killua asked, his posture completely relaxed now.

"Hey! Isn't it mine turn to ask a question?"

Killua shook his head, smirking at the raven. "You asked if I was convinced that you're not some evil mastermind. I guess I didn't answer right away, but my answer is that I'm still wary of your secret motives, Freecss."

"That was just a sarcastic question! That shouldn't count!" Gon protested but the smile never left on his face.

"Nope, you lost your chance. Now answer mine."

Crossing his arms in a childish pout, Gon answered, "Well Ging, my dad, was a famous FBI agent. He was so famous that when I first applied for a training academy in the FBI two years ago, I was already accepted. Even though someone as young as me shouldn't be allowed in the FBI agency, I was still recruited because of Ging's contribution." Killua noticed Gon's voice trailing off and his eyes brimming with energy. "But the thing is, I didn't join the FBI just to follow Ging's footsteps. I joined because I was curious how good this job could be that he would abandon his own family for it. I had never seen Ging face to face in all my years, so I think that in joining the FBI, I can learn more about Ging and maybe find him one day."

Killua's mouth was shaped like a wide O, and before Gon could ask his own question, Killua sputtered, "Wait, your dad left you? What age? Who raised you? If your dad was this amazing kind of agent, then how did you learn all those moves? Is your dad missing or something?"

Gon snorted, "Killua, that's too many questions. And besides, it's my turn now." Killua grumbled, crossing his arms in defeat. In a quieter voice, Gon asked, "So, are all your family assassins?" Killua was quiet before he could process Gon's question. Before Gon grew uncomfortable, Killua burst out laughing, leaving the agent confused. "Did I say something wrong?" Got asked.

Trying to controlling his laughter, Killua shook his head, "No. I-It's just…" Killua let out a few more giggles until Killua explained to the spiky-haired agent, "Out of all the questions you could have asked about my assassin life, you asked about if all my family members are assassins?"

Gon nodded, "Yeah! Like are both your parents assassins? Your grandpa? I'm really curious!"

"You gotta be kidding. I thought you said that you have memorized most of the wanted criminals?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to confirm with you."

Laughing once more, Killua answered, "Yeah, all of my family members are assassins, with the exception of my sister, Alluka."

Gon leaned back with an, "Ohhhh."

"So, now I have a lot of questions about your dad. You better answer all of them."

"You're rigging the system…"

"Too bad. Besides, who lost the bet earlier?"

"Grrr."

"Did you just growl? That was the most pathetic and childish growl I ever heard!"

"H-hey! That's how you growl! Bears growl like that!"

And once more, the two shared a huge fits of laughter, bringing attention from other customers in the store. As the two recovered from the uncontrollable giggles, the two gazed at each other longer than they have before. Maybe, just maybe Killua thought. Maybe I can really be normal friends with Gon. He's just… good. He doesn't judge of my background or anything. That makes him so stupid but… I'm glad. I can't lie and tell myself that I don't want to be friends with him. Killua continued to stare at the tanned agent in front of him, admiring the agent's physical features now. Killua noted how his eyes were wide and big, almost like an innocent but cute doe. And that smile of his… Killua had seen so many different kinds of smiles. Deceptive smiles. Fake ones. Sad ones he sees everyday in the mirror. But Gon's was just full of brightness.

Because of Killua's racing thoughts of the man in front of him, he didn't notice Gon too was eyeing intently at him. However, Gon was focused solely on Killua's eyes. And while Killua was too busy thinking about Gon's smile, Gon's eyes darted towards Killua's hair. The bandana kinda looks good on him but, Gon thought, I really wanna see his fluffy hair.  
Killua snapped back to reality when Gon interrupted, "Hey, why are you wearing brown contacts?"

Killua pointed his finger directly at the agent, "I have changed some parts of my appearance just in case there is another weird idiot like you who memorizes all of the government's wanted criminals' appearances. Honestly, I don't think there's even a photo captured of me, yet you probably remember my physical descriptions from eyewitness accounts."

Gon laughed, scratching the side of his cheek, "Haha, well it's true you evaded most of our attempts of capturing a photo of you. But we gathered all people who did catch a glimpse of you describe your features, and we had a sketch artist to draw a portrait of you. It's almost accurate, I have to say."

Killua's eyes widened at Gon's confession, "Ah shit, that means I really should watch out for my appearance. Maybe I should dye my hair or go to a tanning salon—"

Gon quickly interjected with a loud, "No! Don't do that, please!"

Killua raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Why not?"

As blunt as he could be, Gon simply told the ex assassin, "Because I like your hair color. Please don't ruin it with unhealthy hair products! Also, don't ever change your skin color and especially your eyes!"

Surprised from the assertiveness from Gon's tone, Killua mumbled, "Uh, okay? But if there is an accurate image of me in government websites, then shouldn't I eat least something in my appearance—"

"No! I mean you can wear contacts temporarily, but don't permanently change them! I really like your eyes! And you're fine the way you are."

Once again, Killua couldn't help but turn red from the agent's bold statement. Submitting to the agent's demands, Killua muttered in a low voice, "Fine, I guess if you say so…"

Smiling widely now, Gon celebrated, "Yes!"

* * *

Before the two knew it, Killua ended coming over to Gon's apartment after spent about three hours in the chocolate store (the two were requested to quiet their voices more than twice). And when they got to Gon's black SUV and driving to Gon's apartment, Killua realized that it was already 8 pm.

When they arrived inside Gon's apartment, Killua swore under his breath, "Aw shit! I totally bailed Ikalgo's takoyaki stand!"

Gon raised an eyebrow at Killua's sudden shout. Tossing his jacket to his couch, Gon plopped on his couch and asked, "Takoyaki stand? Your friend owns a takoyaki stand?"  
Sitting on the other couch, Killua nodded, "Yeah, I helped out his business earlier today before I ran into you."

"How do you like it? Can I have a takoyaki from you when you work there next time?"

Killua playfully threw a pillow at the agent, earning another heartfelt giggles from the raven. "It's alright. But that's not really something I could see myself doing in the future."

Gon leaned back on the couch said a simple, "Ah."

Killua couldn't believe how far he and Gon were at in this newfound friendship. Killua learned so much of Gon's personal history in the last three hours— how he became an agent, how he grew up in an isolated island, how he obtained all of his athletic abilities in the wild, and how he was now searching for his dad. That wasn't all the things he learned from Gon. He quickly learned how easily Gon can crack open a protective shell. Without realizing, Killua revealed his own `desires and personal history. He told Gon of his longtime hatred against his family and their occupation. He shared his feelings about his sister and his goal in finding a purpose in life. He also told Gon how he really wanted to start over and find out what living is truly like. And though he didn't go into detail, he did describe what is was like living as a Zoldcyk. Trapped in a mansion up in the mountains. Having your whole future planned out. Never interacting with society. Always feeling trapped. And with every new information given to Gon, he would only nod but there was never a sign of judgement in his eyes. It was amazing how Gon was purely only interested in him, not particularly his family or the nature of his family tradition. Just as Gon said, he didn't care about obtaining new knowledge about the infamous Zoldyck family, he was merely intrigued about how Killua was like.

And Killua himself was curious about Gon's backgrounds. He couldn't quite place a word to his feelings. But if he were to describe it, he would have called them weird. Yeah, these unknown feelings were new and weird. But they weren't unpleasant. In fact, Killua enjoyed his time with Gon today. And more than he would like to admit, he was ecstatic that Gon wanted to be his friend. Sure they have conflicting circumstances, but he shouldn't let that get in the way of their friendship. No matter how risky it is for both of them, Killua was now committed in exploring his friendship with this odd FBI agent. If that allows him to see his welcoming smile and share laughs he never thought he could make, he will pursue it.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I always imagined a scenario where Gon and Killua would compete in catching a purse snatcher XD

And because of that, I may have over exaggerated their athletic capability. When I wrote that Killua ran across the building walls, I'm not saying that Killua was like Spiderman. He basically used them as cushions to dodge all the people and tourists on the streets. An example would be like the side step obstacle course in Ninja Warrior hahaha

Anyway, thank you so much for reading and dropping reviews! They do motivate me, and I hope all of you have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

Technical Analysts Elena and Eta  
Age: 40  
Education: PhD in computer science  
Speciality: Hacking, computer analysis, research, anything with technology

Kurapika centric chapter! No Killua in this chapter, but he is mentioned! Don't worry Killua fans, he is going to take over the story for the next few chapter XD

* * *

It was another typical morning for the FBI Hunter team. Eta and Elena were both organizing files and cases in their desks. Palm was distracted with her constant staring at Knov or other males she was attracted to. Kurapika was in his office (where no one had a clue what he was doing aside from Melody). Leorio and Knuckle were already in the heat of their banter as always. Shoot and Melody, being the mature ones in the group, tried their best to calm down the two hotheads. Usually, Gon would have joined along with the more mature agents, but today, he was on his own desk, eyes glued onto his phone screen.

It was when another half hour passed when the two hotheads of the group shifted their attention to the young special agent. Before Melody or Shoot could save the spiky-haired man, Knuckle already swung his buff arm around the agent and said, "Hey there, kid. Whatcha doing this whole time?"

Joining alongside with his partner, Leorio added, "We've noticed that you've been awfully invested on your phone for the last two weeks. New game or something?"

Quickly shutting his phone, Gon turned his attention to the two taller agents. "Ah, yeah! I guess I'm having an addiction now."

Rubbing his chin dramatically, Knuckle growled, "Hmmm. This is suspicious, right Paladinight?"

Following along the special agent's antics, Leorio nodded saying, "Yes, yes. Our boy Freecss has never been into games, much less anything related to technology. What does this all mean?" Gon rolled his eyes and tried to find an escape route from his colleagues' radar.

Leaning back on his office chair, Gon cupped his mouth and called, "Eta! Elena! Agents Paladinight and Bine were playing pranks again earlier!"

The two agents stepped back in surprise. "Gah! So you've been paying attention this entire time!" Knuckle shouted. Before they could say any more, the two retreated back to their desks when the two technical analysts arrived to the scene to scold the tall agents.

Gon snorted and thought, "Not really. It's not hard to hear that you guys are arguing over who can pull the best prank in the office." Now free from distractions, Gon returned back to his phone and saw that he received a new message from his new best friend.

_I'm gonna kick ur butt in Mini Golf, Freecss_ was Killua's last text. Gon quietly giggled and sent a message back right away.

_That's what u said before I decimated u in pool _😜

Ever since he exchanged numbers with the ex assassin, he tried his best to keep contact with him. They could only hang out once in every 10 days because of his rigorous job, so he tried to make up the time through this texting. Like what Knuckle and Leorio said, Gon was never a social media person, but he started to really like it when he began texting Killua. He liked all the weird faces in his keyboard that were called emojis. Killua always told the raven to not always use an emoji in every text he sends, but he couldn't help it. They were so fun!

Suddenly, Elena rushed out from her office calling out to the team, "Guys, we are assigned to a case in Alabama. Let's go to the conference room right now." Stashing his phone back to his slack pockets, Gon followed the rest of his team to the conference room. He found himself between Knuckle and Leorio, who were both glaring at the young agent. Sticking his tongue at them, he sat down on the office chair as Kurapika was the last one to arrive in the conference room. As soon as Kurapika sat down, Eta got up and passed around files to each of the special agents in the room.

Elena started to explain the situation while her sister provided their team the files they received from the upper directory. "So, we are specifically chosen to take care of a particular situation in Tarrant, Alabama."

Kurapika flipped open the file and saw the key words in bold letters. "Psychotic break? How did they conclude this?" Kurapika asked.  
Elena began her summary. "Well, since this city is small and already known for its poverty rates, there's plenty of attention to the city but at the same time, not enough for the city to thrive. And the police force only sent reports to the national government for help when numbers of deaths has been increasing at an alarming rate. Each day, two people have been found dead in random places and times."

"And when did this all start?" Shoot asked.

With a deadpan look, Eta answered, "3 days."

Knuckle slammed his fist on the table with an angry shout, "So 6 people have already died? Why wasn't this reported earlier?"

Elena calmly answered the angered agent, "Like I said, the city is already suffering poverty, people have tried to reach out to their government for so many times that the government almost gave up on them."

Eta added, "Think of the concept of "The Boy who Cried Wolf". Because of their frequent desperate calls for help, the government didn't view this situation as problematic. And it was only yesterday when one of the psychiatrists in the city was found dead in attic. It's been confirmed that he had been the very first victims, and he had been dead for more than 3 days. All of his patients haven't been getting their medication for a while, so we are very sure that this unsub may be suffering a psychotic break."

"So did the any of the BAU teams made a profile yet? The Director can't possibly left this mess all to us," Leorio asked.

"Nope, all the BAU teams are working on a case, and this is an urgent matter. We are assigned to come up with a profile and immediately capture this individual before he kills more individual."

"Well, since he's on a psychotic break, it's a guarantee that he's going to kill more." Knuckle muttered

"Are all the townspeople warned about this?" Gon asked in a worried tone.

Elena nodded, "Yes. All they know is that someone in their town is on a psychotic break and were advised to stay inside at all times."

Kurapika sighed, rubbing his temples, "An individual who is experiencing a breakdown will kill anytime, anywhere, even in people's private homes. We have to get their immediately to end this." Standing up from his chair, Kurapika asked, "Elena, you already called for a plane or jet?"

"We got a jet this time."

Nodding in approval, Kurapika then issued an order to his team, "Okay. Let's all go to the jet right now, and from there, we will discuss a plan to efficiently catch this unsub."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Gon stared intently at the photos of all the fallen victims. He whispered a small prayer to each one of the victims and their families. Placing the photos behind the files about the case, Gon shifted his attention back to Kurapika, who was now giving specific tasks to the team.

"So we already know that this person is in a state of psychotic breakdown. This person cannot comprehend reality, so a negotiation is almost impossible. And I hate the method of waiting for another victim to get a definitive profile and identity of the unsub, so instead, we will do this. I want Melody, McMahon, and Paladinight visit as much of the victims families to see if there are any patterns between the victims. I doubt that we will find any, but it is better than sitting and waiting. Meanwhile, I want Siberia to stay at the station to work on geographical area. Find out the comfort zone of the unsub or see if there is any pattern with any of the locations." Melody, Shoot, Leorio, and Palm nodded firmly to their supervisor.

Kurapika then turned his attention to the remaining agents. Gon and Knuckle could feel the overwhelming tension coming from the blonde agent's stare. From the expression of their supervisor, the special agents knew what the stoic supervisor was going to say wasn't going to be pleasant. Sighing, he told the two special agents in a low voice, "Freecss. Bine. I trust your judgement and skills. You two will stroll around the city once we land. Try to stand out, but not too much. You guys are going to blend in the city and deliberately make yourselves potential targets to the unsub. This is a dangerous task, but I wouldn't do this if we had any other choice."

Leorio grimaced while Palm balled her fist after hearing Kurpaika's assignment to the remaining agents. Everyone in the plane knew that even though agents Bine and Freecss had exceptional skills and incredible athleticism, the two were still vulnerable to unexpected attacks. Wandering around a city with a psychotic individual wielding a gun is even risky for the two top notch agents. But, the team had faith in Kurapika's plans, so no matter how crazy they may sound, he almost always succeeds.

So, Gon and Knuckle gave each other knowing glances and nodded to their superior's orders. "Yes sir," both simultaneously said.

Kurapika acknowledged his team with his half smile, "Alright. We will be landing shortly in ten minutes. I suggest Bine and Freecss to go and change to more of a casual outerwear. Once I provide the details to the police force of our plans, I will go over all the therapist's list of patients and their files. There has to be a connection between the therapist's files, Palm's geographical profiling, and victimology. Hopefully we can solve this before the unsub goes for the next kill." With that said, the jet had landed in the town of Tarrant.

* * *

Kurapika didn't like his plan at all. One thing, his plan didn't guarantee any prevention of another life taken. His team didn't have a definite profile; there weren't any witnesses in any of the crime scenes; no one has a clue who could this killer could be; the swat team will be coming in about an hour; he's risking two of his agents' lives; and this damn therapist has over 200 clients. Kurapika sighed out loud, organizing the files of the dead therapist's clients as fast as he could. He needed information fast so he can pinpoint the identity of the unsub.

The single detective of this small city stood by the special agent and peered over his shoulder. Without actually seeing the detective eye to eye, Kurapika asked, "Mr. Pierce, are you certain that there were zero witnesses in all these murders? And are you sure that no one in this town know of someone owning a Glock 17? This is a semiautomatic weapon, and due to the city's poor financial status and small size, it wouldn't be difficult to track down a purchase of this specific weapon."

The detective answered in a gruff voice, "That's the thing Agent Kurta, we don't really have the means or techno to scavenge that kind of information. I wish we did, but most people do not buy with credit or buy a weapon like a gun in this town. We only have one business that sells guns, and they mostly sell hunting rifles instead of something like a Glock 17."

Kurapika nodded solemnly, opening up each manilla folder and then categorizing them in different diagnosis. So far, there were about 89 people suffering depression, 58 experiencing symptoms of anxiety, a handful having signs of OCD, and only 3 having severe case of schizophrenia. Kurapika needed to categorize another 50 patients, but if Kurapika had to guess what this unsub had, he would bet all of his money that the unsub is either Sean Packer, a schizophrenic having signs of violent illusions, or Harvey O'Conner, who had a severe case of OCD, specifically having "intrusive thoughts". These two individuals were recorded to have violent history. In Sean Packer's file, it was written that when Sean shot someone's pet when he was 17 years old, Packer claimed that his mentor Ophelia had told him to. There was no one in town named Ophelia. On the other hand, according to the therapist's notes, Harvey O'Connor had once punched his girlfriend's brother, claiming that he thought she loved him more than himself.

After looking through all the 197 clients this therapist had (which took Kurapika a good 30 minutes), Kurapika placed his two initial suspects, O'Connor and Packer. He was still pretty convinced that out of all the clients this therapist had, these two fit the description of a psychotic individual suddenly on a killing spree. If there was a specific trigger for either of the two patients, these two would indeed have snapped and go on a killing spree.

At least, that's what he told the detective and the head of the police, Shane Harper. Lying through his teeth, Kurapika showed pictures of his two vital suspects and told the two men, "Mr. Pierce and Mr. Harper, I have determined the these two patients of the late Doctor Riley maybe our unsub."

Detective Pierce squinted at the two photos. "What makes you say that, Agent Kurta. I have personally seen these two men myself, and they both seem harmless."  
Before Kurapika could explain his reasonings, Shane Harper butted in saying, "Ah, that makes total sense. I swear that Sean has gone nuts last week in the bar." Both Kurapika and Detective Pierce glanced at the head policeman with confusion.

"Really? But I also saw him a few days ago. He was so devastated that his therapist died," Detective Pierce said quietly.

The head policeman shook his head fiercely, "No, that man is definitely going crazy. He hadn't had his meds beforehand. I saw him talking nonsense during that night in the bar."

Kurapika tapped his chin in deep thought, "Can you describe me his behavior in detail, Mr. Harper?"

It took an extra second for officer Harper to answer, "Well, first off, he's been saying how this random woman named Ohelia was telling him weird stuff. Crazy stuff like how he should get a weapon for self defense or something. That was the day before the murder of his therapist."

With wide eyes, the detective said, "This wasn't written anyone in the case files! This is vital information, we must notify your team, Agent Kurta."

Kurapika gave the head policeman one last look before Kurapika complied, "Yes, I shall inform my team. It seems like we have attained some convenient, new information." He nodded at the detective, who told the agent that he will stay behind to go over Sean Packer's files. Kurapika took this opportunity to return to the conference where Palm was at.  
When he entered the room, he quickly closed the door behind him. Palm, who was in the middle of mapping all the attacks in the map on the board, told her supervisor, "I'm almost done with the comfort zone. I think there is a pattern and—"

"Save it, Siberia. I think I have found our culprit," Kurapika said. Palm whirled around in surprise. Her shock increased when Kurapika closed the distance between them and whispered in her ear, "It's not some mentally ill person on a psychotic break. I have a feeling that the one who's responsible for these murderers is none other than Shane Harper himself."

Palm's widened her eyes. In a hushed voice, Palm asked her superior, "How so?"

Still leaning against her ear, Kurapika whispered, "I can't explain too much right now, but his behavior is incredibly suspicious. The second I told him my two suspects that I just randomly picked up, he suddenly brought up an incident that supported my theory too conveniently."

"That is suspicious, Kurta, but that isn't-"

Knowing what his brilliant agent had to say, Kurapika finished Palm's interjection, "I know. It's not enough evidence to fully convict Shane Harper. So this is what I want you to do. I want you to keep an eye out for him. Meanwhile, I'm going to hand out our fake profile of our suspects. We will bring Harper into a false sense of ease. This may be risky, since it could potentially encourage him to kill again, but him knowing that we are on his tail is even more dangerous."

Palm nodded, but there was something still bothering her. "Shouldn't we shift our focus into Harper's backgrounds?"

"Yes. Once I step out of this room, I am going to call Elena and Eta to do a complete background check to Harper's accounts and personal history. I'm going to call back Freecss and Bine to analyze the information Elena and Eta obtained."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to visit the single gun business in this town and our false suspect. I think with those two vital pieces of elements, we can corner Harper."

…..

The whole time Gon was presenting the fake profile to the Tarrant's police squad, Gon kept a close eye on Shane Harper. Palm and Knuckle were inside the conference room, checking all of Harper's backgrounds. Meanwhile Gon cleverly deceived the entire police force in the room including their number one suspect.

"So, you're suggesting for us to lay low while this psycho killer is on the loose in our city?" one of the officers asked in disbelief, reiterating the agent's instructions.  
Gon nodded, "Yes. Since this individual is believed to be in a mental breakdown, it is best for us not to increase security on the road, for it will only provoke this individual. To minimize more victims, we have to lay low for a while until we get our entire team to cover almost all the areas here." None of the officers or the detective countered the agent's idea. Except for one man.

"That is bizarre, Agent Freecss. You're basically telling us to wait for another victim until the SWAT can get here and stop this whole killing spree," Officer Harper argued.

Glaring straight at the suspect, Gon prepared his argument. He needs to buy time for his team to collect evidence to arrest this odd behaving officer.

…

Kurapika walked around the sole gun shop in this small town. For a poor city, there were a variety of guns in stock. Kurapika walked by each aisle, taking notes on the kinds of guns being sold and other weapons found in this store. There were pistols, rifles, and like the town's detective said, numerous kinds of hunting rifles. After sweeping through each aisle, Kurapika stopped by the counter, which was occupied by the manager.

"So, are you sure you haven't sold semiautomatic weapons like the Glock 17?" Kurapika asked again.

The portly manager with a big red nose shook his head furiously, "No sir, I do not have the funds to sell those kinds of weapons."

"With all due respect, sir, I well aware of black markets that sell these kinds of weapons at a cheap price. Let's say I get a warrant to search this place and if I find a stock full of Glock guns, I can charge you for obstruction of justice or arms trafficking." Kurapika knew that his bluff was low of him, but lives were on the line. After more than 5 victims, Kurapika would use almost any tactic for him to proceed.

The nervous manager gulped and stammered, "That won't be necessary, sir. I swear that there isn't anything illegal in this store."

Before Kurapika could say anything, a deep, smooth voice interrupted the agent and the manager, "He is correct, agent." Kurapika turned his body around to face with a rather attractive looking man. Kurapika couldn't help but look up and down at the man standing in front of him. The stranger was wearing a suit, similar to his own. Contrasting to his blonde hair, the man was midnight black, much like his own eyes. And if his good-looking face and porcelain skin wasn't enough to stand him out, the man had an odd bandana covering his forehead and turquoise earrings. This certainly didn't affect his overall appearance, as much as Kurapika hated to admit it.

"And I suppose you have evidence to support him? Or should I believe your word with blind faith?"

The man smiled; it was a crooked smile. Kurapika couldn't help but gawk at the stranger's face. He wasn't the type to gush over one's appearance but damn. That man is seriously handsome. " I have a file here that reveals a resident from this area buying the Glock 17. I assume you would like to have this copy, no?" Kurapika gave the raven haired man a cold stare. Noticing the slight agitation from the blonde, the man gave a chuckle and introduced himself, "My name is Chrollo. I came to my hometown as soon as I heard what happened. I apologize for my poor introduction."

Kurapika crossed his arms, "It's not your late introduction that is off putting me, Chrollo. It's your timing. You conveniently know what I am looking for, despite the fact that you only showed up to this place one minute ago. Do you care to explain how you know what I am searching for and how you obtained that information?"

"Please do not take this the wrong way, agent. I only arrived here to help. I want to aide you in bringing justice to the killer that disturbed peace in this town," Chrollo explained.

"You either have an awfully incredible intuition or you have some sort of involvement in this matter? Which is it, Chrollo?" Kurapika asked, reaching down in his suit pocket.

"Both, agent. I am involved because I have grown up in this town my entire childhood. And, I had a feeling that an FBI agent would be visiting our only weapon business in town to trace the murder weapon. Which would be the Glock 17, no?" He handed Kurapika the piece of paper he had been holding. Kurapika immediately took it and skimmed through the information. Just as Chrollo said, the paper showed online purchase of the Glock 17. His eyes scanned to the buyer of this weapon and the date, and just like he suspected, the buyer was Shane Harper and the date was last week.

"Chrollo, I want you to answer some questions for me."

"Of course, how could I refuse an FBI agent?"

Maintaining his cold stare, Kurapika asked, "Did you already know that this was Harper's doing? If so, then is this file fabricated or doctorered? It's too convenient and odd how you showed up out of nowhere, handing me a breakthrough evidence. Explain yourself."

Again, when Chrollo gave Kurapika his half smile, Kurapika couldn't help but shiver a little. Something about this man was nothing less than odd. Even his voice was entrancing as Chrollo answered, "I spent the whole night narrowing down a suspect list I created. Let's say that knowing about 95% of the citizens in this city gives me a slight advantage over the detectives and even the FBI themselves. And with my own crew who have various talents such as hacking, I've found an online purchase of the exact murder weapon used to kill these victims." Kurapika squinted. He racked his brain for all the years he studied psychology, criminology, and all the books on human behavior. Out of everyone he met in his life, this man was the hardest to read. Kurapika didn't think that Chrollo was lying, but he knew that the man was leaving out some information. He was way too mysterious. But Kurapika couldn't label Chrollo's actions as suspicious. They were just… strange.

Lowering down his guard, Kurapika gave in and said, "I'm going to let you go for now, Chrollo. I will take this piece of evidence as a grain of salt. At first glance, this paper does seem authentic. Because time is short, I must take it and put my faith in you. But after I finish this case, you are still under my radar."

This time, Chrollo's light chuckles turned into a heartfelt laugh. Kurapika widened his eyes; he couldn't believe that this man became even more attractive than he is. Mentally slapping himself for his bisexual dilemma, Chrollo told the agent, "Agent, you sure are skeptical. I normally do not like people keeping an eye on me, but I wouldn't mind if you're being watchful of me."

Kurapika couldn't help but turn red. Was this man… flirting with him? "Y-you getting a bit full of yourself, sir. I am almost baffled at your conceitedness. Now, I hope you have a good day and I will take my leave. I have a case to finish." Before Kurapika could march out the door, Chrollo automatically grabbed onto Kurapika's wrist. Kurapika whirled around in shock, feeling both irritated but also curious what the raven haired man had to say now.

A bit surprised at his own action, Chrollo cleared his throat and asked the blond, "I ah didn't learn your name, agent. I would like to know the name of the one who will bring justice to Harper."

Looking from Chrollo's hand to his dark eyes, Kurapika answered, "Special agent Kurapika Kurta."

Smiling at the agent, Chrollo said to Kurapika, "It was an interesting encounter, agent Kurta. I am Chrollo Lucilfer."

* * *

Chrollo stared into the orange, yellow sky. The sun was setting, and as usual, his hometown looked as soulless as ever. Again, feelings of emptiness and apathy entered in his heart. Yet, he did something he thought he was incapable of: flirt. He flirted with a rather good-looking agent. Chrollo didn't know what overcame him, but as he conversed with the agent, Chrollo couldn't help but find the blond intriguing. He didn't know what exactly it was that lured him into the FBI agent, but Chrollo found himself do things his companions would have died if they had witnessed. He was known to be the monster with no feelings and yet he laughed, smiled, and flirted. He even managed to obtain the agent's number at the end of the day. Just like the agent said, after the case was over, agent Kurta found Chrollo still at the town's church, praying for the fallen.

The agent thanked him for the file, and even though Chrollo had to admit to himself that his earlier encounter with the agent was over the top supsicious. He never fully explained the agent how he knew Shane Harper was the culprit, how he found the online purchase history, and how he knew the murder weapon was the Glock 17. It would be a problem if the FBI agent knew that he was part of the notorious group of thieves, the Phantom Troupe, much less the leader of that group. He was able to obtain all the information that none of the normal citizens would have known because of his teammates abilities: Shalnark's hacking skills, Machi's thieving ability, and his own affiliations with the underground businesses.

On the spot when agent Kurta demanded his credentials, Chrollo made up a bogus story. Of course the wise agent didn't buy it, but he let him go. And once again, the agent decided to let it go. The agent reassured Chrollo that he wouldn't bother him about how he obtained the file, in return of him helping Kurapika crack the case. And that was when the two dove into a normal conversation, something Chrollo never thought of having with anyone else other than a Phantom Troupe member. But it was a lovely conversation about history, religion, and philosophy.

And that was how he obtained the agent's number. They have now become acquaintances, as the agent quoted. Chrollo stared at Kurapika's number on his phone. Suddenly, his phone rang, and his homescreen read,"Machi"

Chrollo answered, "Machi."

"Boss."

A moment of silence passed before Chrollo sighed and told his fellow Phantom Troupe member, "Gather Hisoka, Uvo, Paku, and Nobunaga. I trust you can get those four, while I will search the rest. We will have another reunion in this coming winter."


	8. Chapter 8

Former assassin Killua Zoldyck  
Known for: Being part of the notorious family assassin and killing civilians without leaving behind any evidence  
Kill counts: ?  
Specialty: master of assassination, stealth, weapon wielding, combat, planning, and endurance

Sort of a Killua centric chapter, but both Gon and Kurapika take a part of a section in this chapter!_  
_

* * *

_"Well hello there. What are you doing over there? Would you like to come in the house with me? I just finished baking my homemade banana bread. I don't want to brag, but my grandchild has said that I make delicious banana bread."_

_This old lady was supposed to be dead. Just a second ago, she should have fallen limp to the ground by Killua's bare hands. But she was still standing, and she is even offering Killua a dessert and a place to settle. The 8-year old assassin blinked, confused at his own hesitance. The old lady, wearing a red checkered apron on top of her flowery dress bent down to face the white-haired child._

_"It seems like you are lost and accidentally stumbled upon my garden. Please come in, maybe we can figure things out once we've eaten."_

_A voice roared in Killua's head. A voice he rather erase from his memories."**This is your chance, Killu. Once the target lets their guard down, go in for the kill."**_

_Barely a whisper, Killua muttered to himself quietly, "But what did this old lady do? Why does she have to be killed?"_

_Even though his older brother wasn't there with him nor has telepathy, Killua could still hear his slithery voice. "**Because you're an assassin, Killu. Before you are able to take requests, you have to kill this woman for practice. Come on, Killu. This is only the first step to your path as the next heir to the Zoldyck family. You have it in you."**_

/

Killua's eyes lingered at the words embedded on the gravestone beneath him. "_Here lies Lucinda Manes. A loving wife, mother, grandmother, and helper to society. Age 55. April 14."_ Holding a bouquet of white lilies on his right hand, Killua knelt down and placed the white lilies in front of the headstone. Still on his knees, Killua bowed his head down and closed his eyes. He shouldn't be here. He doesn't deserve to be here. If Lucinda was still alive or if any of her family members saw him here and knew who exactly who he is, they would all snap at him. Who wouldn't? Opening his sorrowful eyes, Killua stared at the headstone. Even though it has been 12 years, 12 years of endless assassinations, he still comes back to his very first kill. This one was special. No one had asked for this indiviudal to be killed. It was just a random draw from his brother for Killua to gain practice in killing. Which was why this was his first and last mistake in all his years in his assassin profession. Killua recalled the moment when Illumi's influence finally broke all of Killua's resistance in killing Lucinda. All the frustration, confusion, and despair Killua held in was released. Unfortunately, Lucinda had to be in the same room when that happened. Killua still remembered the horrible cries from Lucinda when his hands were squeezing the life out of the older woman. And the feeling of Lucinda's life fading away from her body… That was when Killua knew that he hated killing.

What was worse was that the daughter happened to walk in when Killua had just finished taking Lucinda's life away. The horror on the young woman's face and the despair on the small grandchild… Killua can now say that was his worst mistake he made in his career. Cause after his first kill, Killua never made a mistake like that. He never had any witnesses to his murders nor had he had to kill with his bare hands.

Killua didn't realize the blood oozing from his palms from his sharpened nails. Killua immediately releases his tight grasp on his hands and saw the cut he inflicted upon himself. The gashes from his nails were deep, and he could now feel the stinging pain. Sighing out loud, Killua stood up and ran back to his motorcycle rental. Reaching for tissues on his seat pockets, Killua quickly wiped the blood off. He hoped these wounds wouldn't hinder him from playing tennis with Gon today. Speaking about Gon…

Killua's mind wandered again when imagining the smiling, spiky haired agent. Unlike himself, Gon is just… good. Instead of killing his people his entire life, Gon had been saving people's lives. He had been tracking down those who had done wrong. Even more, he had been protecting the peace of their country. Times like these reminded Killua how ironic his and Gon's friendship was. This friendship shouldn't even happen. What would Gon say if Killua tells him this specific incident? What if Killua admitted the number of people he has killed? If Killua revealed the number of people he killed, he knew even Gon would be taken aback.

If only Killua could redeem himself in any way to be confident in staying Gon's friend. It wasn't just the approval to be Gon's friend, but he desperately want redemption in the murder of Lucinda Manes. But once again, who in the world, much less Lucinda's family and Gon himself, would want to excuse Killua's misdoings?

/

To say Melody was confused was an understatement. No, Melody was beyond stunned. It was another day off from work, so she expected her blond superior to be in his office again scavenging for evidence of the Phantom Troupe. But instead, she found him on the Hunter Team's coffee table and texting rather excitedly on his phone. Melody stood flabbergasted when she arrived at the FBI headquarters and on to their own floor; Kurapika did not even notice her coming in. With his eyes glued on the screen, there was a hidden smile behind the blond agent's usual mask. Melody peered her eyes toward her watch and found out that it was a bit past noon. Around this time, Kurapika should have been buried in his desk in researching the notorious, wanted group!

Melody cleared her voice, catching the tall blond's attention. "What are you doing, Kurapika?" Kurapika immediately stood up, clearing his own voice.

"I ah, um. I'm having a good discussion right now," Kurapika mumbled, stashing his phone in his pockets. Melody softly giggled, covering her hand over her mouth. She had never seen Kurapika so flustered before. This is certainly a new development.

"Oh? It's alright if you are. It is our day off. You should return back to your discussion. It's healthy for you to have a mind break once in a while," Melody said.  
Kurapika hesitated before reluctantly sitting back down on the orange couch. Melody sat across from Kurapika, watching him closely as he fished out the phone again. She noticed how his eyes lit up when looking at the screen, then saw him quickly typing on his phone. This was quite odd. "New friend?" Melody asked.

Giving a quick glance at Melody and then looking away a bit bashfully, Kurapika answered in a hushed voice, " I suppose."

Melody smiled even wider. "That is great. When did you meet this person?"

"Two months ago, when we had that case in Tarrant. He actually helped me. Afterwards, we had another encounter and exchanged numbers. He is quite fascinating to talk to," Kurpika admitted. Melody usually had a good hunch. And her gut feeling was telling her that this new friend will certainly make a change in Kurapika's life. This person was already affecting Kurapika's usual schedule and capturing his attention. Who knows, Melody thought. This new person could potentially steal Kurapika's heart. It is becoming to seem that way.

/

Gon dashed to the other side of the court to return Killua's insane forehand. The tennis ball flew to the Gon's right side, landing right at the corner of the court. Once the ball bounced on the ground, because Killua had crazy top spin, the ball bounced back higher than usual. But because of Gon's speed, he made it to the other side and struck the ball back to Killua. Instead of doing a cross court, Gon performed a straight with his one-hand backhand. Killua, who was at the opposite of Gon (the left side on Gon's point of view), cursed and scurried to his right side. Because Killua wasn't expecting for Gon's super straight, Killua stumbled and barely managed to return the ball. The ball bounced back slower than before, only reaching to the service line. Gon took this chance to run forward, returning the ball at the left corner of Killua's court. Using his incredible speed, Killua once again managed to get the ball. But it was too late. Now that Gon was already at the front, very close to the net, Gon was ready to volley and kill the ball. The tennis ball flew to Gon's forehand side, which allowed Gon to put the ball away with his signature cut shot. Gon angled his tennis racket to the right, and then smashed the ball to the edge of the singles line, to the spot where it was impossible for Killua to get. The ball landed right where Gon aimed, causing Killua to stop midway to the front, knowing that he had lost that point.

"Damn," Killua swore, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't help but smile from excitement and the sight of Gon pumping his fist in the air, cheering like a child.

"Oh yeah! Did you see that shot, Killua? Now we are at tiebreakers!" Gon cheered, panting from all the energy he used in that last point.

Smirking at his friend, Killua nooded, "Yep. Don't get your hopes high though, Freecss."

Pointing at the white haired Zoldyck with his racket, Gon challenged, "Let's see how you will return my cut shots, Killua!"

It was then Gon's phone rang after his bold claim. Killua's heart sank, recognizing the ringtone immediately. This unique ringtone was specifically from Gon's workplace. Frowning slightly, Gon slung his sweat rag on his shoulders and jogged back to his tennis bag. Unzipping the pockets, Gon grabbed his phone and answered the call. "This is special agent Freecss." Gon's eyes turned serious after a few seconds and then answered, "Yes, sir. I will be there 10 minutes." After hanging up the call, Killua was already next to Gon, wiping his face with his own towel.

"Another emergency call from work?" Killua asked, eyes peering down at the special agent. In his head, Killua thought, _"This is the third time in the month he had a call from work on his off days."_

Gon looked back at his friend apologetically. "Yeah. Sorry Killua, I have to bail you early again. But we will finish our match!" Killua only nodded, watching Gon stashing his racket back in his tennis bag and changing out his shoes. Killua eyes widened when Gon casually stripped his shirt and shorts in the middle of a public tennis court.

"What the hell? Don't just strip in public!" Killua yelled, turning bright red when seeing a glimpse of Gon's hot, dripping body. Killua quickly whirled his head around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily, most of the other people on the other courts were occupied on their own matches.

Ignoring Killua's protests, Gon swore, "Shit, I'm so sweaty. I don't have time to take a shower, do I? Ah geez, I hope I brought cologne." In a flash, Gon slipped onto his black slacks, black belt, black tank top, short sleeved, white buttoned shirt, and then his brown shoes. Quickly putting on his watch, Gon wiped the towel all over his face to dry himself from his own sweat. Killua's eyes twitched when Gon hastily buttoned his shirt, misplacing the placement of the buttons, making his shirt look incredibly wrinkled and crooked. Gon tried to search for his cologne before Killua pulled Gon's arm and roughly turned him around.

"Wha?" Gon yelped in surprise.

Eyes glaring, Killua scolded, "You messed up the buttoning, moron! It hurts just seeing it!" Then Killua himself unbuttoned Gon's shirt. As fast as he could, Killua's pale fingers buttoned Gon's shirt back to its correct arrangement. It only took Killua 10 seconds to complete this task.

Snorting, Gon patted his friend on the shoulder, "Awh, thanks mom." Killua clicked his tongue in response to Gon's cheeky jab, crossing his arms. Gon returned back to search for his cologne. In the meantime, Killua was too busy trying to cover his blush, much to his confusion. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so flustered just from seeing Gon's naked body for a few seconds? And why am I still embarrassed from buttoning his shirt-_

"Killua!" Gon shouted, trying to get his friend's attention. Killua snapped back to reality and turned his attention to Gon.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have cologne, perfume, or even freshner? I can't go to work like this."

Seeing the raven haired agent staring at him with his big, honey brown eyes sent Killua a chill through his spine. How could he refuse when Gon was looking at him so… so…

Killua tried to keep his composure and responded, "Uh yeah, I have some cologne in my tennis bag somewhere. It's in the front pocket."

"Okay thanks!" While Gon was fetching for Killua's cologne, Killua sat down on the ground to stretch his limbs after their intense, unfinished match. Another unfinished match. The first inconclusive match was a mile run, which had taken place a month and a half ago. Then, three weeks ago, they decided to have a one on one basketball match. And this time, it was their tennis match today.

"Besides your dad, what made you choose special agent as an occupation?" Killua asked. Gon sprayed himself in Killua's cologne, which for some reason made Killua somewhat bashful, before he answered Killua's question.

"Hmm, well I figured that out after my first case!" Killua raised an eyebrow, prompting Gon to continue, "I wasn't too sure if I was going to be into being an FBI agent. I only applied to the training academy to find my dad. But after I went through the tough training and got recruited into the BAU, I got through my first case. It was a success, and when I saw the faces of the victims my team and I saved… It was just priceless."

Ah, Killua thought. Of course this righteous man standing beside him would say that. He was just good natured. If only Killua could have purify himself from his past to be able to do what Gon does for living. Just the thought of working alongside Gon and save others instead of ending their lives… That sounds like a life he would have wanted.

Killua couldn't help himself from saying out loud, "That sounds nice. I wish I could do that too."

Killua jumped back when Gon was suddenly in front of him, eyes wide and cheeks puffed with excitement. "Wait, Killua! Do you really mean that?!"

"Ah, I uh… Um, I guess. Kind of. But that's just… just… wrong of me to want that." It was Gon's turn to raise an eyebrow. Sighing out loud, Killua couldn't hold back his inner feelings. "Gon, did you know, I've killed more than you have saved, probably. Not to excuse myself, but 99% of them were usually scumbags or people many wanted dead, but couldn't pull the trigger." Killua knew he was holding Gon back from going to his work, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Gon sitting down next to him. Killua dared to turn sideways, and saw Gon's eyes looking straight to his. Gon nodded his head, urging for Killua to continue. Feeling warm from Gon's willingness to listen, Killua continued, "But there was one person who was completely innocent. It was the worst thing I did. I killed her, and her daughter and granddaughter caught me taking her final breath." There was silence between the two polar opposite men. Killua wrapped his knees with his arms, thinking about the horrified faces of Lucinda's family.

But the images quickly disappeared when Gon's soft voice interjected, "But you feel really bad, right? You want to apologize and want to make it up to them, right?"

It took an extra minute for Killua to respond, "I know that sounds selfish. How could I want mercy when this is an unforgivable act? I can't bring back her back. And I don't want to kill myself. And I definitely don't want to do an exchange. It's so stupid and selfish of me-"

Killua widened his eyes when Gon interrupted him, cutting him off rather sternly, "Killua, I think you're a bit too harsh on yourself." When Gon saw that the white-haired Zoldyck was too speechless to retort back, Gon reasoned, "Killua, I know you haven't gone much detail about your past and how your parents treated you. I can only profile so much, but from what I see, you're really a good person. Otherwise, why would I want to be your friend?"

Again, Killua thought. This blind faith. This reckless trust. This kind judgement.

Smiling widely now, Gon stood up and held out his hand to Killua. "If it's you, I know you can somehow make up to that family. Whatever you do, I trust your judgement. You truly feel bad, but I don't think you wanted to do that deed. So, when I get back from work, let's meet again and I want you to tell me exactly what happened. And while you're at it, I want to know more about your past. Even if you're afraid to tell me, I want to know. But if you don't think we're close enough, then I'll wait!"

Killua didn't know what to do or say. He was utterly speechless. How come every time Killua reveals horrible details himself to this man, it only makes the special agent want Killua more? It doesn't make sense. But yet, Killua was overjoyed. Blood rushed through his ears and his heart increased in pace. And in Killua's vision, Gon's entire body was brimming with light. It wasn't an exaggeration to call the man in front of him light.

Taking the tanned agent's hand, Killua muttered, "O-okay. Um, you better get going. Sorry for keeping you from your work-"

"OH SHIT! GOTTA GO, KILLUA! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" was Gon's last cry before dashing out the public courts. It was like Gon had a jetpack, flying out the scene in a matter of seconds. Just as Killua processed that Gon was out the courts, he saw Gon's black SUV backing out and speeding out the parking lot.

A smile formed on the Zoldyck's lips. He didn't know how Gon could be this amazing, but once again, Gon managed to help Killua to realize his next goal. Maybe, this goal is the purpose he had been seeking for the past few months ever since his escape from his mansion.

As Killua slung his tennis bag over his shoulders, his phone started to ring from his pocket. Who could be calling him at this hour? Curiously, Killua pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked his home screen. The caller ID was unknown. Killua had a feeling who this caller was from the moment he saw the caller ID. This person had been pestering him for a while.  
Sliding his phone screen, Killua answered in an annoyed tone, "I swear to God Hisoka-"

"Killua Zoldyck," a smooth voice addressed from the other line. Killua closed his mouth immediately after realizing that the caller wasn't his brother's annoying friend. Well shit.

"Who's this?"

"The Phantom Troupe boss. I am calling directly to you in hopes of you to reconsider my offer."

Killua huffed and said, "I thought I told Hisoka that I declined. Also, I quit my job as an assassin. Why don't you ask for some other candidate like my older brother or hell, my younger brother. "

The man on the phone chuckled slightly, sending chills to Killua's spine. Though the boss wasn't anywhere near him right now, Killua could feel some sort of inexplicable power from him through the phone. The boss said in a low voice, "I prefer a Zoldyck who cut relations with their family tradition. Why don't you think about this offer while you're away from the Zoldyck family. We will welcome you with open arms, Killua Zoldyck." With that said, the boss of the Phantom Troupe hung up, leaving a stunned Killua.

* * *

Chrollo hung up the phone and tossed back the flip phone back to his pink-haired Phantom Troupe member. The clown-looking man caught the phone with ease and glanced at the boss of the Phantom Troupe with a sinister smile.

"I'm curious, boss. Why so desperate in recruiting Killua? Not that I'm complaining since Killu is one of my favorite toys," Hisoka asked.

Chrollo Lucilfer, wearing his usual attire that consist of a giant, purple cloak and black suit to conceal in the shadows, took out his notebook and jotted down some notes before answering, "It's for safety measures."

"Safety measures?"

Chrollo nodded, writing Killua Zoldyck's name on his notebook in the list of potential Phantom Troupe members, "The reunion is coming up soon. For some reason, I am having a bad feeling about this reunion, so I have to have some replacements just in case. So far, Killua Zoldyck is the best candidate we have." Chrollo paused, putting his notebook away after finishing his task. Looking up in the ceiling blankly, Chrollo continued his explanation, "He's skilled. Agile. And best of all, lost. He probably does not know his purpose yet. Those qualities are perfect for a potential Phantom Troupe member."

Hisoka couldn't help but grin at Chrollo's reasoning. _Ah, Chrollo,_ Hisoka thought. _What a wise and strategic man. I must be the one to bring your downfall. I, too, have a feeling that something major will happen in the next Phantom Troupe reunion. I can't wait._

* * *

Much to Gon's surprise, Gon wasn't the last one to arrive at the headquarters. As he bent over to catch his breath, Gon noticed that the through the glass windows of the conference room, there were three chairs missing. This tells him that there were still two other people vacant. Straightening his upper body, Gon marched to conference room and opened the door. 6 heads turned to his direction. Of course, his supervisor Kurapika was here along with Melody, Leorio, Knuckle, Eta, and Elena. Gon's widened his eyes, realizing that the two missing people were Palm and Shoot. Usually, those two were the very first ones to arrive.

"Okay, now we are waiting for Siberia and McMahon." Kurapika said, motioning Gon to sit down. Gon took a seat between Leorio and Knuckle, which was the biggest mistake he made. Right as he took a seat on the brown leather chair, Leorio wrinkled his nose and then starting to place his face uncomfortably close to Gon. Knuckle mimicked Leorio's strange actions, sniffing near Gon's shirt.

"What the- What are you guys doing?" Gon squeaked, trying to fend off the two older agents.

Leorio slammed his fists on the table. "Hold on, Freecss. What's with this odd smell? Your usual cologne smells NOTHING like this."

Knuckle growled, "Paladinight is right. Right as you sat down, I could smell something different.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Leorio jabbed a finger straight at Gon's face. Gon's eyes followed toward Leorio's accusatory finger. "You wear only one kind of cologne! And that is the woody smell, the very manly and simple kind like you."

Joining alongside with the tall agent, Knuckle added, "Everyone can tell what kind of cologne you wear, since you drench yourself in it in half of your work days to cover up your stench, isn't that right?"

"Is that true guys?" Gon pleaded to his rational peers.

Melody softly giggled, "Yes, I do agree with them. You usually have the same kind of smell at work. It's not bad at all, but it is quite strong."

Gon then stared helplessly at his supervisor. Kurapika shrugged, "Well I assumed that you wear the cedar like cologne all the time because of your closeness to nature. Am I wrong?"

"Okay, so I guess I just stockpile a particular kind of cologne… What's your point?"

"The point is that you've been changing your usual habits lately. Have you found yourself a mate? Or are you trying to impress someone here with your new fresh smelling cologne?"

Gon then took a whiff on his wrist. "Oh, you're right! This does smell like a fresh, ocean breeze!"

"You should know that the type of cologne a man wears shows a bit of his true self!" Knuckle roared.

"That's not exactly true," Eta muttered, baffled by the idiocy of her teammates.

Gon couldn't help but smile. This smell does remind him of Killua. He could feel a small pang of disappointment when thinking of Killua. Oh how he really wanted to finish the match with the Zoldyck… But it couldn't be helped with a new mission on their hand. But after this, Gon has to go back to Killua as soon as possible so they can talk about his past and the possibility of him joining the FBI.

Oh wait, Gon thought. Can a person like Killua even join a government organization? Gon glanced sideways to his supervising agent. In a hushed voice, Gon asked Kurapika, "Hey Kurta, let's say a person with multiple criminals records wanted to join the police force or even the FBI. Can that happen?" Kurapika looked up from his files and eyed strangely at the young agent.  
Analayzing Gon's curious eyes and his neutral expression, Kurapika answered back in a low voice, "It depends on the criminal records and what this indiviudal can offer. If this person's crimes consist of petty thieving, fraud, or drunk driving, he can be excused, depending how lenient his judge is. But if a person with murder, rape, or other severe charges suddenly shows himself to the court to join a federal job like the FBI, I don't think things will go smoothly."

Gon couldn't hide the disappointment in his face when he said, "Oh." Kurapika continued to stare at the sullen agent for a while, until he decided to give the young agent his additional opinion.

"However, if the person truly has changed, I don't see why anyone would be turned down to join a government organization to save lives. In extremely rare cases, someone with terrible crimes like smuggling or sexual assault had been pardoned in exchange for front line military or jobs of that matter. It's classified of course since this goes against our normal legal systems, but it can happen." Kurapika said.

Regaining back the little hope he had before, Gon thanked Kurapika for his input. Pardoning Killua's crimes may seem nearly impossible, but Gon knows that Killua was a good person at his core. He had a feeling that Killua was forced into becoming an assassin just because it's the family tradition. And more than that, Killua now wants to help society by joining the FBI to save lives instead of destroying them! Killua's abilities are beyond outstanding, so if others also learn how good a person Killua is and how his skills can greatly increase national security, they can't not accept his plea to serve the FBI. Right?

* * *

Thank you for all of my readers and reviewers! I hope you all have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

Killua peered over his shoulder to check his phone screen for what it seemed like the 50th time today. The constant shoulder check from the white-haired Zoldyck even bothered the bushy-eyebrowed man who was taking care of customers at the front of the stand.

"Hey, Lukia! Stop obsessing over your phone for 5 minutes and focus on our customers takoyakis! We give the best qualities, so you gotta show it to them!" Ikalgo barked. Killua darted his eyes away from his phone and returned back to his task.

One of the recurring customers, an attractive college student obviously interested in Killua, leaned back on the stand and eyed Killua almost suspiciously. This customer comes by almost every day, so Killua actually learned her name: Rose. Rose placed her elbows on top of the stand table and asked Killua, "Did anything happen, Lukia? You've been looking at your phone for the last three days."

Fucking stalker, Killua thought. Putting on the best smile he could have, Killua answered, "Nothing's really wrong. It's just that I haven't heard from this person I've been seeing for a while now." Without blatantly lying and trying to drive away the girl, Killua made sure he sounded suggestive as possible.

Just as he expected, Rose's confident smile faded. "You're s-seeing this person? What about us- I mean me? I've been loyal to you, visiting you every day and buying your takoyakis!"

Killua almost glared at her, but knowing that Ikalgo would slap him with his spatula later for driving away a customer, Killua put another mask on and asked, "You are a very loyal customer. Thank you for helping Ikalog's business." Whatever Rose said next didn't exactly make it through Killua's ears. Killua was now deep in thought as he mindlessly cooked the takoyakis. It had been three days since Gon left for his emergency mission. Before Gon left on the plane, Gon did inform him that this particular mission was predicted to be very important and even dangerous. Usually, Gon would update Killua of the case's status and even ask for advice. But this time, Killua did not hear a single thing from the special agent. And as each day passed, the ex-assassin's concerns grew.

Killua knew that Gon, who he views someone as someone of equal footing as him, had exceptional abilities. But even so, Gon's job always involves risks. It's no secret that each mission would at least have life-threatening situations. Even more of a reason to worry.

Scooping over the dough balls, Killua made the final decision to have faith in his friend. Instead of doing nothing and wait for the agent from his work, Killua would initiate the first part of his path to redemption. He must come face to face with Lucinda's family, specifically Lucinda's daughter Jennette and granddaughter, Joane.

Gon, I am going to try and fight my inner demons for you. Killua thought.

/

**1 day earlier…**

Gon's eyes fluttered to the blazing light above him. He could hear voices, but he couldn't comprehend what the people wearing green and latex gloves were saying. All of the noises coming from what he guessed were doctors were hushed murmurs. But he could definitely pick up a high pitch ring driving through his brain. Once he was regaining consciousness, Gon could finally pinpoint the exact places where he felt the most pain- his left arm and the back of his head. What happened to him? Gon wracked his brain to recall the past events that led him to the hospital bed. He really wanted to open his mouth to ask the panicked doctors above him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move any parts of his body. He still couldn't understand what they were trying to say him. Think. Think. Think. Nothing. Instead of feeling a sudden rush of awareness, Gon could feel his consciousness fading away. No. Gon thought. He can't lose consciousness yet. He has to grasp the situation around him before he might forget again. He also has to confirm is his teammates are okay. His teammates…

The sudden image of a blond, stern looking man caused Gon's eyes open wide. That's right, Kurapika! He was right next to Kurapika! And next to Kurapika was a…

Mustering all of his strength, Gon upper body shot straight up, alarming the doctors surrounding him. Gon finally was able to make out their gibberish.

"Please sit back down! You are in critical condition, we are rushing to the emergency room immediately!"

"We are almost there! Only two more hallways to go through. Please rest!"

"M-my c-colleague. I-s h-he okay?" Gon croaked, as his eyes scanned his surroundings. The bed he was on stopped moving, and multiple doctors and nurses tried to gently place him down on the bed.

The male doctor with round glasses guided Gon's shaking body down on the bed before answering, "The person you were next to is already at the emergency room. He is now taken care of, but we must make sure you are taken care of as well." Gon was back in his original position, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Again, he could feel drowsiness overcoming his body. But at least he knows that Kurapika was still here and being taken care of. Wait, if both of them were here...

"G-gotta warn others," Gon mumbled, reaching his hand up to get the doctors' attention.

One of the nurses noticed Gon's pleas and bent down to the fallen raven, "Yes? Is there anything bothering you? We are right in front of the Emergency room." Just like as she told him, Gon could hear the doors burst open and more sounds of hushed voices and hospital beepings.

"P-phone. M-must make c-contact." Gon tried to tell the nurse. Aftering hearing himself talk more, Gon realized that he had lost his voice. Instead of his usual tenor tone voice, he heard raspiness and hacking. Fortunately, the nurse understood.

"We will give your phone right after we place you in an operating table. Once we patch you up, then you can make your contact."

Gon shook his head, before his bed made its way to its own sections. "N-no. Contact them right now. T-tell current status. P-please. F-FBI agent…" The nurse bit her lip before making eye contact with her fellow medical team. The head doctor nodded, allowing the nurse to flee back to retrieve Gon's stuff. And that was when finally Gon gave in and lost consciousness.

/

"Kurapika!"

"Leorio, we shouldn't be disturbing Kurta. The doctors advised us to let him rest and let him wake naturally."

"Sorry, I just can't help but worry, ya know? He's been out for the last two days!"

"Well, he was near a bomb explosion."

"Siberia, let's not talk about the negatives right now."

Because of all the noises, Kurapika stirred from his slumber, which all quieted the agents surrounding the blond agent. His eyes slowly open, and the first thing he saw was a bright flash. And then moments later, his vision cleared. He could now see the faces of his overjoyed agents.

"Kurapika! You're awake!" Leorio cried, tears dripping from his tired eyes.

Melody, who was also tearing up, rushing to Kurapika's side and grabbed his pale hand. "I am glad to see you up and healing."

"Guys…" Kurapika whispered, trying to process the sight in front of him. That's right. They were on an emergency mission. His team was tasked to profile and take down a bomber that was increasing the number of his victims. The bomber was a cunning one, leading the team and the SWAT team in circles and several traps. Just when they thought they got the suspect cornered, the bomber tricked them once again. And the people who fell right under their trap was he and…

Kurapika then sat up from the bed in panic. Leorio, Melody, Shoot, and Palm all jumped to their feet and rushed to the blond agent to stop his hasty actions.

"Kurta, please rest for now. You're still recovering from your fatal injuries," Shoot told his supervisor.

"W-where's Gon? He was next to me when the bomb exploded and-" Kurapika asked in a worried tone.

Palm smiled softly at her superior's panic. The female agent reassured, "Don't worry Kurta, Freecss is in bed, resting. He was the one who figured out Harrison Schroeder's next move."

Kurapika's mouth turned into a wide O, and Melody added Palm's answer, "He told the nurses to contact us only an hour after you guys attacked. Apparently, you guys were brought to the hospital 45 minutes after the attack, and when Gon happened to wake up, he made sure we were notified that we fell into a trap. Then, we immediately rushed to the hospital to check up on you guys. By the time we got there, Gon was awake to tell us what exactly happened and then theorized the next move based on our mistake. So we approached Gon's suggestion and apprehended Schroeder."

Kurapika couldn't help but stare dumbly at his agents. How was he so fortunate to have such a strong team in his crew? Chuckling lightly, Kurapika leaned back to the hospital bed and smiled, "Ah, I see. I'm proud of you guys carrying out the mission when two of us had fallen. You guys did a good job"

Everyone near the blond agent smiled, while Leorio snorted, "We also have thank that little squirt. The doctors were all sputtering 'That man has a will of an iron wall. He kept waking up every ten minutes to make sure he didn't forget his findings. Even through the pain of his injuries, he resisted fatigue and waited for your arrival.'". Hearing the doctors' comments about Gon brought laughter among the Hunter team.

Kurapika glanced at the white board across his bed and saw that his release date was blank. He turned to Leorio and asked, "Did the doctors say anything about my release? When can I be up and running?"

Leorio slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh. "Come on, Kurta. You just got exploded by a bomb and you're already wondering about when you can get back to work? Take a break for once!"

Melody stepped forward and added, "The Director stopped by to ask me to inform you that both you and Gon will have temporary leave since you two received fatal injuries from this mission. She also told me that if either of you refused, she would personally visit you guys to enforce her decision."

Kurapika almost shuddered at the thought of his stoic boss chaining him to his bed, which he could easily envision. Nodding in defeat, Kurapika told his team, "Alright. Then while I'm away, I am going to assign Bine to take my place as the head of this team. Speaking of Bine, where is he?"

Palm answered this question for the team, "Bine is currently with Freecss. He has transferred out of the emergency a few hours ago and resting in one of the patients rooms. He hasn't been awake ever since he told us his theories, but the surgeons reassured us that they have taken care of his worst injuries. He is just knocked out cold from resisting against exhaustion and shock from the attack."

Showing the tiniest hint of a smile, Kurapika leaned back on his bed and said, "Freecss will definitely recover fast. He wouldn't let this petty attack get to him. Now, why don't you guys take advantage of this time to take a break from your overbearing work. I'm sure the Director will be merciful and give you a new case later tomorrow. Take some rest, guys."

The 5 agents nodded to their injured supervisor. One by one, each of them exited out Kurapika's private room. However, Leorio, who was the last one to leave, hesitated and peered over his shoulder to glance at the blond agent. Just as he suspected, Kurapika was already on his phone, furiously typing something on his phone. Squinting, Leorio gritted his teeth at the sight of Kurapika's smile growing bigger at whatever he had just received from the person he texted. Unable to hold in his dying curiosity, Leorio asked the injured agent, "Hey, Kurapika. Who are you texting? It's okay, it's only the two of us. You can tell me anything-"

Kurapika gave Leorio a quick glance before gluing his eyes once again on the screen. In a quiet voice, Kuraika said, "Leorio, you're my friend first and foremost. So what I am going to tell you is only between close friends." Leorio returned back to Kurapika's side and leaned against on Kurapika's bed.

Softly gazing at Kurapika, Leorio told his friend, "Of course, buddy. So whatcha want to talk about?"

Leorio couldn't hide his shock when he saw a small blush form on Kurapika's face. Slightly squirming, Kurapika said in a low voice, "Well. I think this person I have been talking to is flirting. But since it's been a while since I had a romantic relationship, I do not know whether this man is flirting or playing around. Since I know you're an expert in this kind of situations, mind if I ask some advice?" Leorio smiled bitterly.

Ignoring his inner thoughts, Leorio patted gently on his friend's shoulder and said, "Sure thing! Now, start from the beginning when you met this person."

/

A speeding car rushed past Killua as Killua blankly stared at the beige colored house in front of him. It was a typical house found in an average residential neighborhood in midtown DC. The two story house had a tiny fence surrounding the cobblestone path. And in the middle of the house was a driveway with two cars. Killua guessed that ever since the tragedy, the family decided to move into more of a peaceful, isolated neighborhood of this city.

Wearing Ikalgo's ridiculous apron and a teal colored bandana, Killua bit his lip when he saw a transparent visual of Lucinda Manes on her knees, watering her beautiful flowers in the garden. And a second later, the visual turned dark. He could now see Lucinda's corpse; her dead eyes staring straight into Killua's soul. Killua took a step back. He felt as if Lucinda's spirits were haunting him in this moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Stay away from my family. Do not take their life like you took mine."

Killua shook his head furiously, knocking out any other insecure thoughts consuming his mind. He has to do this. Or else he can't face Gon and potentially work with him to-

A high pitched scream broke through Killua's inner thoughts, snatching his attention in immediately. The scream was very similar to the screams in his daily nightmares. Which means…

"Jenette?!" Killua shouted. The same high pitched scream echoed from inside the house, and without thinking, Killua dashed toward the house. He rapidly clicked on the doorbell, but the screeches continued.

"SOMEONE HELP! I'M INSIDE, PLEASE! JUST BUST THROUGH THE DOOR AND HELP ME!" someone who awfully sounded like Jenette yelled. With Jennette's consent in allowing Killua to break through the door, Killua settled himself in a kicking position, and kicked opened the house door. Killua rushed in, facing a stairway to the second floor and a comfy living room to his side. His scanned around the room, but there was no sign of Jenette.

"WHO'S THERE? PLEASE HELP I'M IN THE KITCHEN." Still not thinking clearly, Killua ran past the stairs and entered the kitchen. His eyes widened at the disaster inside the kitchen. There were broken pieces of glass, shattered china ware, and scattered objects. There was definitely a struggle here, with the fallen bookshelf and destroyed dining table. His next observation was a handcuffed Jenette, who was sobbing and moving frantically to escape her imprisonment. The moment she laid eyes on the white-haired Zoldyck, Jenette started to cry even harder.

Hair all disheveled and blood trickling down her lips, Jenette pleaded, "Please, help me. My daughter has been taken by my ex boyfriend. I just woke seconds ago after he… he…". Jenette couldn't finish her sentence. Killua gritted his teeth and searched for a nearby sharp object. His eyes spotted on a steak knife on the floor. Killua quickly picked it up and eyed at the slumped woman.

In a calm voice, Killua told Jenette, "Okay, I am going to tear the handcuffs off from the fridge handle. It will only take a second, okay?"

Jenette frantically nodded, not caring whether to doubt the stranger in front of her. She could only hope that this stranger was a savior God had sent. But what could the stranger do to free her from the cuff without a key… Just as Jenette was reconsidering the white-haired stranger's words, Killua raised both of his hands up high, holding the steak knife. Swinging down with all his might, Killua slashed through the chain, liberating Jenette from the fridge. Jenette gasped in shock, falling forward from the impact. Killua quickly bent down to help the woman up, only to freeze when the woman collapsed in his arms.

Sobbing into his arms, Jenette cried, "Please help her. My daughter. S-she's been kidnapped. I don't know what Eddie would do to her-"

"Let's get in your car right now to chase after him," Killua said with venom in his voice. Normally, Jenette would tell him that logically, it would be impossible to track down her ex boyfriend and her kidnapped daughter at this moment. But because of her desperation and after seeing that this stranger had the ability to snap apart a handcuff, Jenette nodded her head and guided the stranger to her car. The two hastily wore their shoes and hopped onto Jenette's blue Honda. Jenette assumed that the stranger would be driving, so she tossed him the keys and jumped right in the passenger seat. Killua hesitated before opening the door. He technically shouldn't be driving but… He didn't have a choice right now. Inside the car, Killua pushed in the car key and turned on the engine. Backing out of the driveway, Killua stomped on the gas pedal. He remembered that there was a car speeding away from Jenette's house which could only mean that it was her ex and Joanne in the car. That was only 5 minutes ago.

"We can make it," Killua said, as he sped through the neighborhood.

Jenette swallowed before asking, "H-how do you know?"

"I was passing by here 5 minutes ago, and I remembered a black Toyota driving away from this house. I bet it's your ex."

A gasp escaped from Jenette's lips. "Yes! He drives that damn car! And he drove in this direction?"

Killua nodded, and increased his speed to 80 when he was out of the neighborhood. If he was a kidnapper, where would he go?

"Jenette, where does your ex live?" Killua asked.

/

It had been exactly 8 minutes since Killua crashed inside Jenette's house. Now knowing where to go, Killua gave specific instructions to the broken down Jennette.

"We are only 3 minutes away from the place. You should call the cops while we are going at him," Killua ordered.

Jenette whirled her head to face the stranger. "S-shouldn't we have done that earlier? I-I just assumed you were part of the police force since it seems like you know what you are doing-"

"No, if we had waited for the police, it would have taken extra minutes for us to explain the situation to them and get them to react. We don't have any time to spare, so it's better that we are on his tail."

Jenette nodded and started to dial 911. When the receptor picked up, Jenette began to spill her situation.

"Yes, my daughter has been kidnapped by my ex. Yes, I am very sure. H-he and I had another fight, and it got really bad. He started to hit me and destroy parts of my house. And then he cuffed me and took my daughter and- Yes, please, we are going to his house right. We? Oh I mean-" Jenette paused and glanced sideways to the stranger. Covering her phone, Jenette asked quietly, "I'm sorry mister, but what is your name again?"

Killua bit his lip. He really didn't think this through. If the police did somehow arrive and spots him, there is a chance that he could be identified despite the eye color change and change in hairstyle… But that doesn't matter right now. Ignoring his concerns, Killua answered the woman, "Just tell them that I have military experience. It's better for us to pursue your ex as soon as possible before anything happens to your daughter." Jenette did exactly as she was told. And of course, the receptionist was skeptical.

"Military experience? But there is a huge risk in confronting a kidnapper-" she started to say. Jenette saw a familiar looking house and cried, "That's his house! The car is still here, so my daughter should be inside!" Just like any mother would, Jenette jumped out of the car before Killua could park. Desperate and angry, the mother took off. Killua swore, stomping on the brake pedal before flying off from the car to get to Jenette before she does anything rash. Just as Jenette made it to the driveway, Killua grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth as she struggled against the Zoldyck's strength.

"Mmmf! Mmmf!" the woman screamed through Killua's hand. Killua hopped backwards behind the garden bushes and placed a finger against his lips to silence the woman. But he understood why the woman was hysterical; the man could be doing anything to her daughter at the moment.

In a soft voice, Killua pleaded, "Please, you can't risk your and your daughter's life by just busting in the house. He may have a weapon or have a backup. We don't know. That's why I want you to trust me and let me sneak in. I promise I will bring back your daughter safe and sound." Killua gazed straight to Jenette's eyes. It took an extra second for Jennette to finally calm down after seeing how determined the stranger in front of her seemed. With tears falling from her eyes, Jennette grabbed hold of Killua's hand.

Sniffling, Jennette begged, "Please save my daughter."

Killua nodded, "I will. And in a worst case scenario, I want you to dial this number." Killua handed her a slip of paper that had a certain person's number on it. "Let's say I don't make it out it by 5 minutes and you hear several gunshots." Jenette turned pale but Killua continued, holding onto Jenette's arm for support, "In that case, we don't know how long it will take for the police to arrive. And I know for a fact that if your ex manages to get me, he will most likely go on the run. We can't let that happen, and in all honesty, the police can't do anything about it then. But this person will know what to do. He is an FBI agent, and a good friend of mine. If you tell him what happened, the FBI will take this case. Okay?"

It wasn't like Jennette could disagree in the situation they are in. The man in front of her showed so much confidence and desire in saving her daughter. What could she do but beside to trust him? Nodding slowly, Jenette nodded and took the slip of paper. Meeting Jennette's eyes for the final time, Killua turned back to the house, still hidden behind Eddie's rose bushes.  
Killua observed his surroundings. There were two cars on the driveway, which means that Eddie has accomplices or he planned on switching cars after getting all the stuff he needed from the house. Killua knew that Eddie only came by to his house to probably retrieve materials before escaping for good. After all, leaving behind a witness after kidnapping a minor is risky, so one has to leave their household for good. Killua decided to think that Eddie was alone for this; if there were accomplices , Eddie would have most likely assigned them outside or by the windows to guard for any police. In that case, Killua can easily sneak inside the house without worrying about a third party. But he needs a safe opening…

Killua reached for his shirt pockets. Inside the two pockets were a switchblade and a pocket pistol. His biggest concern was not his own safety but Jennette's, so he handed her the weapon. Jeannette's eyes widened, and Killua only said, "Just in case. Now, I'll be going." Jennette could only stay behind and pray for her daughter's safety. She held tightly onto the weapon that was handed to her and closed her eyes. She hoped everything will go well and her daughter returns safely back to her arms.

* * *

Joane only glared at her assailant when he finally opened up the pantry he had tossed her in ten minutes ago. Though it was only ten minutes, it felt like hours for the young Joane. Eddie Holdman peered down at the 15 year old girl. The man didn't have anything against the girl, nor was he a pedophile. But he knew that pedophiles give good money for a teenage girl like her. And this was all to get back at that blonde bitch who he once called his lover. Grabbing a hold of the bitch's daughter, the girl struggled against his strength but the effort was futile. Against his 6 foot body, the girl could only hinder his speed. As he got her out of the closet and dragged her to his office, Eddie Holdman was starting to get irritated at the girl's defiance.

"Keep still! Or else I'll hit you!" Eddie shouted, roughly shoving the girl to the ground. There was a loud thud, which caused Joane to groan from the impact. But she still did not show fear in her eyes. Instead, her eyes showed rage, which only irritated the man. Meanwhile, Killua, who managed to sneak in from the back window that was open, witnessed the entire scene. Hiding himself from Eddie's plain sight, the Zoldyck took cover a tiny are between the wall and the clothes hanger across the pantry room. Killua balled his fist as he observed the man's behavior. Eddie was most definitely fits the definition of a power driven individual. He wanted to have the feeling of dominance, and when his dominance is threatened or not working, he would most likely go beserk to assert such dominance.

Killua didn't know when he had the knowledge to identify the type of criminals, but he knew that if anyone dove in right now to block Eddie's attack on the teenage girl, they would get knocked out. But luckily, Killua wasn't just anybody. Though Joane was barely 5 feet away from Killua's hiding spot, Killua launched himself in front of the girl before the man landed his blow on Joane. Killua caught the man's punch, and the assaulter froze from the sudden appearance of a strange individual wearing a weird looking apron.

Killua didn't give Eddie even a fraction of a second to think. Right after he blocked his punch, Killua grabbed hold both of Eddie's wrists and twisted them backwards. Eddie let out a howl, and then his scream was cut off when his twisted arms were used to flip his entire body over. The 6 foot man landed on his back, hard. Everything happened so fast that Joane couldn't comprehend what was happening. And before she knew that she was being saved, Killua turned his attention back to Joane and ripped the rope that was tied around her mouth with his incredible strength. Once Joane was freed from her gags, Joane choked out a sob, holding in all the fear that was bubbling inside her.

"W-what is going on. Why is this happening to m-me," Joane cried, tears spilling from her eyes. Killua couldn't respond, solely focused on removing the bounds from her hands and legs. The teenage girl watched in awe as the stranger in front of her tore open the ropes that tied her hands and ankles. Joane could only whimper as she was now free. But she couldn't celebrate yet, as she saw Eddie get up in the corner of her eye.

"M-mister!" Joane cried, pointing at the threat behind her savior. Killua nodded, knowing fully well that Eddie was probably struggling to get up. So instead, Killua checked the time on his watch, realizing that only 3 minutes have passed. All according to plan.

"Joane, I want you to go back outside. Your mom is waiting out there. And when you're outside, I want both of you to get out of here as quick as you can!" Killua ordered. He saw the hesitance in Joane's eyes, so he firmly told the teenage girl, "Go, you need to be in a safe place. I will take care of him!" Joane automatically stood up and rushed out of the house. Before she exited out the front door, she glanced back at the stranger and the attacker that kidnapped her. She saw that Eddie was having trouble getting up, and the stranger was ready to give Eddie another nasty blow. Although Joane desperately wanted to ask for the stranger's name, the thought of her mom waiting outside forced her to forget about the stranger for the time being. Her poor mother, who was badly beaten before she was abducted, was waiting for her. She needed to tell her mother that she was okay. And then, the two can escape from that scum of a man.

* * *

Joane was still sobbing in her mother's arms when the police arrived. At most, 7 minutes had passed. And just as they expected and feared, no noise escaped from the dreaded house in front of them. Joane did explain the instructions that their nameless savior had left the teenage girl, but they couldn't leave without knowing the aftermath of this entire event. So when the police arrived, two of the 10 officers that poured out of the 4 police cars rushed to the mother and daughter and immediately wrapped a blanket around them. Providing extra comfort and warmth, the police officers soothed Jennette and Joane and reassured the two were now safe. While the officers interrogated the women, the rest of the team swarmed inside the house.

First peeking through the windows, the leading officers motioned his team with his hand to advance. And with that signal, the team bust open the front door and rushed in.

"Police!" the policemen and policewomen roared. What they met with was a silent response, so the police officers tiptoed through the entrance, past the staircase, and finally entering the living room. The police immediately lowered their guard with what they saw in the living room. Sitting at the edge of the living room couch was a man, bounded by a metal bar that was miraculously twisted to chain the struggling man. The man that was struggling against the bounds was furious to say the least. His face was entirely red, and even though his mouth was duct taped, the police could understand some of the curses he was throwing at.

"Fuck him! Fuck him! Where the fuck did that shit go?! I will kill him! I swear in my life I will kill him!" the man roared.

The head police walked up to the chained man and picked up the note that was taped to the man's chest. The note read, "Sorry Jennette and Joane. From Mister." By this time, two more police cars arrived, but the late arrivals were confused when they saw their team taking out a man cuffed in a strange police team brought the bald man in bounds to the mother and daughter. Placing himself between the cuffed man and the mother and daughter, the police officer asked, "Ma'am, is this your ex that had abused you and kidnapped your daughter?"

Jennette nodded furiously, glaring at her previous lover. "Yes. B-but officer, wasn't there someone else inside?"

The teenaged girl pitched in, "He should be tall, wearing funny clothes, and super strong!"

The police officer raised an eyebrow. "I apologize, but when we entered the house, this man was the only one there, looking like this. That was my next question. Do you know the person who did this?" The police officer pointed at the metal pipe that was twisted into some kind of rope bound Eddie.

Jennette nodded her head, "Yes, he was the man that found me inside my house, handcuffed onto my own fridge. Is he okay?"

The officer carefully chose his next words, "Ma'am, I'm sorry to say, but we do not know. This person you are talking about was not at the scene when we broke in. But, we found a note left behind that was most likely left by the person you two are describing." The police officer handed the mother and daughter the note, which the two eagerly took and read the letter. To the officers, the apology letter seemed suspicious. It seemed like the person who wrote did something bad. But to Jennette and Joane, they had a completely different understanding.

So when the officer asked them the context behind the letter, Jennette only smiled and answered, "It seems like our savior is rather shy." Joane was quiet when her mother explained all the events leading to their rescue. By the expression on the policemen and detectives' faces, the people were clearly skeptical about the story they heard. Joane was also pondering about her mysterious savior. How did he know their names? Maybe her mother told him their names, but from her story, it seems like there was never a proper introduction to the point where her mother didn't even know their savior's name. So if that is the case… how exactly did their savior obtained their names? Regardless, Joane clutched onto the note that was left behind her savior. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to thank him properly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't worry, I will be released within this week. Yes, the worst of my wounds have been properly healed. Don't be ridiculous, I do not have a trauma, Chrollo," Kurapika chuckled, solely focused on the phone next to his ear. On the other end of the phone was the man he had been contacting for the past few months. They had only been contacting via message. If they were lucky, the two would chat about twice a week. But since Kurapika was allowed to have a two week break due to his injuries, Kurapika decided to take this time to contact Chrollo. Talking to Chrollo always somehow manages to refresh Kurapika's state of mind. Whatever Chrollo had to say was fascinating, but Chrollo's intellect wasn't the only thing that bewitched Kurapika. Chrollo had undeniable charm that Kurapika couldn't resist. Despite his tendency to push people way in order to stay focused on his single purpose, Chrollo was the one person Kurapika wanted to keep in his circle. His unique humor, his impressive knowledge, and interesting beliefs are all so endearing to the blond agent.

"So Mastro's Steakhouse next Wednesday?" Chrollo's smooth voice whispered to Kurapika's ear through the phone. Kurapika couldn't help but shudder.

"Yes. I shall see you around 7 pm."

"I am elated to finally see you again, Kurapika. So next Wednesday at 7, I shall see you then."

/

Ironically, the leader of the Phantom Troupe had just completed killing a security guard of a famous celebrity's mansion prior to Kurapika's call. Such pathetic security, Chrollo thought, pulling out his calligraphy pen from the dead security's head. Just as Chrollo reached for the target possession, Chrollo received a call from a certain special agent. Stopping his hand from grabbing the celebrity's laptop, Chrollo peered at his home screen. It's been a while since the blond agent had last contacted him. He shouldn't get distracted from the mission with the reunion just weeks away, but Chrollo couldn't help but answer. And when he did answer, he had to find out that the blond was at the hospital. For the first time ever, Chrollo felt fear. He babbled like a worried mother when Kurapika explained the events that led him to the hospital bed. And before Chrollo knew it, without even thinking, Chrollo told the blond agent that he would order plane tickets tonight to visit him as soon as possible. He had just asked for a date.

Just what am I doing, Chrollo thought as he hung up the phone and sighed. He swiped the celebrity's laptop and then sat down on the celebrity's leather chair. What has gotten into him? He and his longtime organization are preparing another dangerous and time-consuming project and yet here he is, planning to fly out in a few days just to meet up with a handsome and intelligent FBI agent.

The irony of it all. He, the leader of one of the notorious, criminal groups, had to be infatuated with Kurapika, the leader of one of the FBI BAU teams. He and his team have probably killed hundreds, wrecked thousands of places, and invaded plenty of high security areas with riches and treasures that every thief dreams of stealing. And because he is a sociopath, he doesn't feel any remorse. Or rather, he doesn't really know if he feels any regret at all. After dealing the final blow on a human's fractured skull or pilfer someone's greatest treasure, Chrollo felt nothing. He didn't feel insurmountable of satisfaction nor an ounce of guilt. So how come does he feel something toward this individual? He couldn't quite place the exact feeling he had, but he knew for sure that he didn't want this contact between him and Kurapika to end. Even if he had to mask his true self throughout, he wanted to continue this association with the special agent.

* * *

The sound of thundering pair of feet echoed throughout the hospital entrance. Dashing to the front counter, a navy blue hooded man basically hurled himself to the security on the front desk, startling them both.

"H-hello there," the worker greeted nervously. The secretary couldn't see the man's eye, but she could see a streak of shimmering, silver hair underneath the navy hood.

Panting heavily, the hooded man sputtered, "I-I'm here to visit Gon Freecss. H-he should be in room 405. I don't know the protocols in visiting a patient, but may I see him right now?"

Chuckling slightly, the front desk lady ripped out a visitor tag and handed it to the nervous man. "There you go. All you need is to wear that and tell me your name. Mr. Gon Freecss has informed us that a person will be visiting him at this hour. Once you do that, you can visit him right away."

"Lukia. Thank you, ma'am." 'Lukia' said, taking the tag and speed walking to the elevators.

Killua's heart was racing with worry, and his head was throbbing from stress. It was only ten minutes when Gon finally answered Killua's text messages. And boy did Gon's first response gave Killua a heart attack. The first thing Gon said was, "Sorry Killua for not responding for the past few days. I was actually hospitalized two days ago, so I'm not sure when I can see you." When Killua read that, the first he did was dial Gon's number. When Gon answered, Killua sounded like a frantic mother, asking Gon's conditions and demanding every detail that led to this event. But Gon could only say, "Ah, I do want to tell you, but I'm kind of ditzy right now. I'm recovering from a head trauma so I've been unconscious for a while. I just woke up and decided to text you so-"

"Where the hell are you? I'm going to you right now."

And that's what lead him in front of Gon's door around 1 am in the morning. This was several hours later after he rescued Joane.

Killua still didn't know whether his decision in rushing in to save Joane was a smart move. He was trying to restart his life in saving others rather killing, but this was a bold move. He didn't disguise himself well (to make matters worse, he was wearing Ikalgo's stupid apron), and he had mistakenly called out Joane's name without thinking. Joane wasn't dumb, so he knew that Joane would figure out quickly that Jennette has never mentioned her daugher's name. As a result, he just made himself extra suspicious to the people he wanted to make amends with and the police force. He could be very well be idenitfied now since he had ran around wearing the stupid octopus apron that one can easily find in Ikalgo's takoyaki stand.

But that doesn't matter anymore. Killua's mind was consumed with Gon and his injuries. Killua hastily opened the door and found Gon sitting upright in his hospital bed. A lump formed in Killua's throat at the sight of Gon wrapped in bandages. His forehead was covered with thick bandages, and connected to his body was a heart monitor. Noticing an awkward lump to Gon's leftt, Killua quickly ran to Gon's side and examined the raven's limbs. Just as he expected, there was a cast around his left arm.

"Hey Killua. Uh, this is kind of awkward," Gon said while scratching the back of his head. Exhausted from all the running and worrying, Killua leaned down and placed his forehead at the sides of Gon's bed. Gon cried out loud, "Eh, Killua? A-are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Killua shot straight up again, growling, "No! The real question is are YOU okay? What happened? You didn't tell me you were dealing with bombers!"

Gon's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

Killua huffed, "I can read your hospital summaries on the board next to your door. Also, I immediately turned on the radio to hear any recent news of FBI activity, and the radio released the news of how one of the BAU teams stopped a team of bombers this week."

Gon opened his mouth again, but immediately closed it when he saw Killua's worried eyes staring into his. Chewing his bottom lip, Gon quietly said to the slumped Zoldyck, "S-sorry Killua for making you worry. But I'm fine, really. I just have a mild concussion and my left arm will heal very soon. Well, I might have some hearing problems for a while, but I can't do anything about that except pray for the success of my physical therapy!" He held his fist in the air, trying to show his endless amount of energy. Seeing Gon all hyper and energetic did ease Killua a bit. Releasing the tension in his shoulders, Killua grabbed a chair and pulled it close to Gon's bed.

"Okay, if you say so. If you're truly feeling good, wanna tell me what happened?"

"Only under one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You have to tell me everything about yourself. The things you are afraid to tell. I'm okay not knowing the things you don't want to tell me, but there are some information about yourself you're scared of telling me. I want you to not worry and tell me everything." Killua's eyes soften in seeing how determined Gon was in learning more about Killua's backgrounds. It was true there Killua didn't mind Gon all the things he did and his feelings; he was just afraid of Gon rejecting him. But if he truly wants to go down the road he had set, he should not hide things from his best friend any longer.

Smiling now, Killua nodded in agreement. "Alright. Deal." And before Killua knew it, he stayed at the hospital longer than he expected. By the time Gon finished retelling the events of his case that led him fall under their bomber's trap, it was already 4 am. Gon then noticed the time and gasped out loud.

"I'm sorry Killua! I kept you all night! You should go back to your house and get some sleep!"

Killua shook his head, "Nah, I can still hang. Unless you want me to go away."

"No, no! But um, aren't you tired?"

"I can stay awake for at least 3 days. It's no problem."

"Huh?!"

Killua slightly chuckled at Gon's confusion. He could see gears shifting in the raven's brain as Gon stared blankly at him. In a soft voice, Gon asked, "Then tell me how you are able to do that. I'm betting it's some kind of intense training you did when you were young. You can tell me your story now." Killua swallowed and briefly looked away from the agent's gaze. It was now or never. Moments after, Killua started spilling his entire life story- from his torture trainings when he was a kid to his escape from the house hold. Killua could see anger flash in Gon's eyes when Killua described how his torture session were like. And then, Killua saw Gon wincing at how strict his family tradition was. But, when Killua got to the part when he first started his profession, Gon wore a neutral mask. He didn't show any signs of disgust or judgement when Killua told him all the murders he committed. That was until Killua revealed the number he had killed.

Killua's fist clenched when he saw Gon's eyes widened when Killua uttered, "I have killed probably 500 people or so." Killua leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I know. You don't have to hide your judgement, Gon. I probably have killed more than all the murderers you captured have killed combined." Killua peered at the bedridden agent on the bed, who couldn't look back at him. Gon was staring up at the ceiling, silent and deep in thought. The silence was truly frightening to Killua. Even though Killua said it was okay that Gon would have second thoughts, he still didn't know how he would feel if Gon decided to… to end their frinedhsip.

Just as Killua was overthinking all possibilities Gon could be feeling at the moment, including analyzing a scenario where Gon changes his mind and decides to make Killua his enemy, Gon suddenly exclaimed, "So what you're telling me is that there were hundreds of people out there ordered someone else to kill people?" It was Killua's turn to be speechless. Honey brown eyes finally met with Killua's sapphire orbs. With a somewhat of a stern looking expression, Gon growled, "I can't believe it. I don't know why, but I really don't like those who have the nerve to buy a person's death. Ugh, that's just horrible!"

"I-I guess. Then w-what do you think of those who do the deed for them for the money?"

Gon's still held his firm expression as he said without hesitation, "I despise them too. People shouldn't earn money by killing people." Killua swallowed. His insecurities grew once again, until he heard,"But Killua, you're different. I know you are. Not only did your family basically abused you to become a person you didn't want to be, but you wanted to change. Right? That's why you finally escaped and tried a different lifestyle." Gon smiled at the ex assassin, but before Killua could say his part, Gon suddenly turned serious again and held out his pinky. Killua glanced at Gon's pinky quizzically, and then Gon explained, "Even though I know that you're not a bad person, I still want you to promise me. I want you to promise to not kill another person for money or any other reason. You are now changing yourself for Lucinda, so you better pinky swear on this!"

Killua couldn't help but let out a heartfelt laugh. But Gon still held out his pinky with a rather cute looking, serious face. Staring fondly at Gon, Killua nodded, "Okay then, I pinky swear. I swear on Lucinda's grave that I will stop killing." The two intertwined their pinkies, which greatly satisfied the special agent.

"Okay! Now that is settled, how are you planning to get your redemption? Please please join the FBI so we can work together!" Gon begged, eyes sparkling in excitement.

Killua chuckled, "Well, it's not that easy, first off. Secondly, I'm not going to tell you just yet."

"Aww you suck! But you are planning to do something, right?"

"Yeah. In fact, I paid a visit to Lucinda's family's house. Coincidentally, the granddaughter was kidnapped so I rescued her."

"Oh, I see, I see," Gon said, nodding in approval. It took several seconds before Gon blinked and realized what Killua had just said. Killua smirked, seeing Gon go through multiple phases in his face. "WAIT WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DID YOU RESCUE HER? WHAT?"

"Calm down, there are other patients here, idiot! Okay, I will start from the beginning where I just wanted to stop by and give them free takoyaki," Killua said.

And just like that, when Killua finished telling his portion of his adventure from the past few days, time flew by. It was now 8 am. Though this marked the 36th hour since Killua last slept, Killua didn't feel tired. He still had the energy to talk with Gon. The two started to joke and had side conversations here and there soon afterwards. Before the two knew it, one of the nurses came, reminding Gon that he had a physical therapy session coming up soon. It was Killua's cue to leave, despite Killua not really wanting to leave Gon's side at the moment.

Gon gave Killua another apologetic look before saying, "Killua, I promise we will have hangout where we will not get interrupted! After my arm heals and I finish all of my physical therapy sessions, we will have a day to ourselves! Sounds good?"

Killua chuckled. "Looking forward to that." That gives him enough time to prepare and begin his journey to redemption. Screw the Phantom Troupe and their recruitment offer.

* * *

"A second serial killer has been found in front of the D.C police station this week! The serial killer was once again tied up and unconscious by the time the officers discovered him at the entrance of their station. Police suspect that this is the same person who captured the notorious neighborhood killer in downtown D.C brought forth this new criminal. Could this be the start of a new trend of silent and secret purge? Let's see what this person will do next!"

* * *

Kurapika stared at the mirror in front of him. He still couldn't fathom that he was wearing a suit right now. Sure he wore suits everyday for work, but this particular fancy outfit was not for work. It was for a dinner. At this point, Kurapika had stopped denying to himself and acknowledged that he is in fact going to a date. Kurapika tightened his tie once again, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. He didn't remember when was the last time he went on a date. Was it 10 years? Perhaps 12? However long it was, this was certainly his first date after his fiance's death.

Shaking away grim thoughts, Kurapika finished adjusting his tie and decided to walk out of his apartment door. He ignored all the eyes in his apartment building as he entered the elevator. The elevator door closed, leaving him, a middle aged woman, two college students, and a single man in the elevator. They too stole glances at the blond agent. Once the elevator arrived at ground floor, Kurapika hastily walked out of the elevator, checking his golden watch. The time was 6:30. Perfect. Entering inside the parking garage, Kurapika searched for his silver Mercedes Benz. It didn't take him long to spot his luxury car. As he opened the driver's door and sat down, Kurapika could feel his heart picking up pace. This wasn't like him to feel such excitement or nervousness, and he tended to dislike such changes. But, he didn't mind this slight change in pace in his social life. It was actually quite refreshing.

His mind was occupied all throughout his driving as he headed to Mastro's Steakhouse. His mind was consumed of Chrollo, the date, his work, the rising fame of an odd criminal capturer, and not a single thought of the Phantom Troupe. Kurapika determined that it was a good thing. He could tell that Melody was starting to get worried with Kurapika's obsession with the group of thieves.

As Kurapika parked his car, Kurapika said to himself, "This is my only time to enjoy myself. Better make it worth it before I return to work tomorrow."

/

Chrollo was sitting by clear, glass windows in the restaurant. He glanced at his pocket watch. 6:50 pm. Chrollo had arrived 10 minutes ago; it was way too early for his dinner date. Chrollo couldn't even laugh at his current situation. Even though it was hilarious to see his companions' reactions when he had announced that he would travel through states to see Kurapika, it was a miracle for Chrollo to delay the Phantom Troupe reunion for a petty date. But whatever sorcery came to him, Chrollo was here, actually feeling an unknown stimulation called excitement in seeing the blond agent.

Just as Chrollo's mind was wandering away about the special agent, Kurapika Kurta entered inside the dining hall. In the midst of all the waiters and waitresses, all wearing matching white collared shirts and black pants and aprons, and other customers, Kurapika stood out. Chrollo's eyes immediately latched onto the blond when the agent walked in. It wasn't just Chrollo who couldn't peel his eyes away from Kurapika. Chrollo saw that other people noticed how horrifyingly attractive Kurapika was. Wearing a simple black, buttoned blazer on top of a white collared shirt and black slacks, Kurapika looked absolutely stunning. On top of his simple yet perfectly fitted outfit on the blond, Kurapika had his hair a bit geled; parts of his hair were behind his ears yet, his hair swished elegantly like one would find in a shampoo commercial. Chrollo couldn't even begin with Kurapika's eyes. They were sharp and mysterious that people couldn't help but stare in wonder. This feeling, Chrollo thought. Is this what people would call infatuation? Love struck? Could someone like himself actually learn to feel these kinds of humane emotions? Chrollo was going to find out.

/

"The string theory is usually laughed upon and almost silly at first glance, but if one really thinks about, isn't it quite fascinating?" Chrollo asked, his deep ebony eyes staring into Kurapika's.

Kurapika nodded, gracefully cutting the steak in front of him as he answered, "Yes. The string theory may seem like a simple concept, but in fact, it has quite complex layers. Most scientists and students alike may describe this theory in one sentence, but that is not all there is to it, is it?"

"And think about the one who developed this theory. It is truly brilliant for one to open their mind to think that matter can be whittled down to strings as the most basic foundations. It just adds to the theory that the entire world is made up of perfect patterns." And once again, Kurapika couldn't help but smile, enjoying his nerdy conversation with Chrollo. To anyone else, the topics of their discussions were odd. But to them, it was nothing less than entertaining. For the past hour, the two had engaged over 10 topics that two were mutually interested in. From Greek classics' philosophies to modern scientific theories, both Kurapika and Chrollo had impressive knowledge in such topics.

By the end of their dinner, the two were still in a deep conversation as they walked out of the restaurant. And by the time they reached to Kurapika's car, that was when Chrollo realized the troublesome situation he was in.

A bit irked that he had to ruin their engaging discussion about the perfect economic structure, Chrollo told the agent, "I do apologize Kurapika, but I may have to call a cab for a ride. I have forgotten that I am in need of transportation."

Kurapika quickly offered, "I can take you home, Chrollo. It is no problem for me."

Chrollo couldn't reject the offer. If it meant more time with the special agent, Chrollo will gladly take it. It was the same part of Kurapika. Though Kurapika should be going home, Kurapika desperately wanted to prolong their conversation. So, while navigating back to Chrollo's hotel, Kurapika and Chrollo continued their argument over the perfect economic structure. And though the two knowledgeable individuals disagree in opinions, the two couldn't help but enjoy their exchange.

It was then Kurapika arrived to Chrollo's hotel. Chrollo was staying at a rather nice looking hotel, Ritz Carlton hotel. When Kurapika drove up to the entrance of the hotel, Kurapika could feel the emptiness in his heart as he saw Chrollo opening the door. As Chrollo got off the car, his hand still lingered on the car door. Kurapika didn't say anything, but blankly stared into space until the attractive raven turned around to face him. Kurapika was once again lost in Chrollo's eyes and his handsome face. He almost missed what Chrollo words that almost gave him a heart attack.

Chrollo smiled the kind of smile that Kurapika adored, and said "I like you Kurapika."

Kurapika's eyes widened and scoffed, "You are one blunt individual Chrollo. You're very straightforward, even more straightforward than an agent I've known who has the simplest mind I have ever witnessed."

Not fazed by Kurapika's snarky remark, Chrollo merely said, "I've been told."

Returning Chrollo's smile, Kurapika chuckled, "Well, I do like people being straightforward instead of beating around the bush. So I will say this too, Chrollo. I am attracted to you."  
Giving his soft chuckles, Chrollo then held out his pale hand and asked, "Seems like we have a mutual agreement in this time around, Agent Kurta." Returning back to the passenger seat, Chrollo leaned dangerously close to Kurapika's face and grabbed the agent's hand. In a low and seductive voice, Chrollo asked, "Then would you like to stay over in my hotel room for the night?"


	11. Chapter 11

Killugon centric chapter plus mature scene between Chrollo and Kurapika! When you run into this - \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ this means that the next scene is the slightly mature scene

* * *

After several days of endless physical therapy sessions and constant check ups, Gon was released from the hospital. Despite the doctors' warnings, Gon insisted returning back to field by the end of the week. Which means that he has only a single day to spend some time with Killua. But when Killua told Gon that he was working at a takoyaki stand today, Gon only cheered over the phone.

"Then that's perfect! I'll visit you and get a free takoyaki! And I get to meet your friend too, right? It's settled, I'm going there right now!"

"W-wait, I have a break time later so I can probably-" Killua couldn't finish his excuses before Gon hastily hung up on the phone. Killua cursed under his breath, feeling the dread of seeing Gon's smirk upon seeing his ridiculous work uniform. Sighing out loud, Killua stashed his phone in his apron pocket and continued to finish the preparations for Ikalgo's takoyaki stand.

Standing by the cash register table, Ikalgo peered over his shoulder and asked the silver-haired man, "Is that your friend you always obsess over?"

Killua shot Ikalgo a glare, "What do you mean obsess over?"

"Come on dude. Even some of my lady customers are complaining how you seem to pay attention to your phone more often than usual. Sorry to use your looks as a good advertisement, but I gotta have you bash your pretty eyelashes."

"Ikalgo, I'm going to rip out your eyebrows soon."

"Good, maybe I can at least get some love from all of our customers." The two men laughed at their back to back banter. As soon as they finished setting up the stand and started the business, Ikalgo started their previous discussion, "So your precious friend visiting today? What's he like?"

Killua tried to focus on cooking the bread, but whenever Gon was the subject, his mind always seem to wander off. This effect Gon has on him greatly confused Killua at first, but now, Killua was starting to get a grasp at what these feelings are. He-

"Yo, earth to Lukia?"

"Oh, sorry, I was turning rolls over," Killua said quickly. How to describe Gon? There are so many things about him; Killua could go on for hours in describing that man. So instead, Killua told his bushy-eyebrowed friend, "You'll see. He's something."

Ikalgo drew a whistle, "Man, that is a compliment from our one and only cold and cool Lukia." The two worked for the next two hours, and soon, it became rush hour. Killua glanced at his watch and saw that it was only 2 pm.

Work was as monotonous as ever. Pour the batter on the pan. Wait for a minute. Add minced octopus to the batter. Flip the bread rolls over. Placed them on a plastic dish. Sprinkle the cooked takoyaki with green onions and Ikalgo's handmade sauce. Repeat many times. Also, Killua couldn't forget to add ignoring women's flirting attempts on him. It was a cycle, but Killua more or less enjoyed it. He rather experienced this kind of labor than killing people.

Killua had just finished making another plate of takoyaki when a familiar voice whispered, "Care to feed one takoyaki to the injured?" Killua made a noise in surprise, almost dropping the plate of takoyaki on the ground. Right in front of him was none other than Gon, all dressed in casual clothes that looked a little too good on him. Gon didn't seem to be a fashionista, but he was dressier than usual. Wearing a jean jacket on top of a nice looking turtleneck shirt and black jeans, Gon leaned forward over the stand, face only inches away from Killua's. This dude does not know personal space.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" Killua yelled, placing the wrapped takoyaki on the stand next to the other wrapped takoyaki plates.

Gon giggled, "Sorry! You were looking so focused so I knew I would give you a scare. By the way, you look great in that apron." Killua scowled. Gon purposely changed the tone in his sentence right when he said the word "great". He was making fun of him.

"Say another word, and you're getting none," Killua threatened. Gon made an exaggerated pained expression.

"Awh, don't be like that. I came all the way to see you and get at least one bite of takoyaki. Please?" Before Killua could retort anything, Gon's attention shifted to the bigger man behind the stand. Ikalgo, who was busy taking care of customers in buying takoyaki, quickly glanced back to give Gon a small wave.

"Oh hello there! Are you Killua's boss and friend? It's nice to meet you!" Gon called, waving both hands. Some of the customers giggled at the energized man behind the stand.

"Hey. I'm Ikalgo, and you must be?"

"Special Agent Freecss. But you can call me Gon!" Just as Killua expected, gasps escaped from Ikalgo and some of the customers on the line who heard Gon's introduction.

Ikalgo, now turning his back to his customers, exclaimed, "Special agent? Are you part of the FBI or something? Lukia didn't tell me anything like that!"

"Yeah I work for the FBI, specifically in the BAU. Kill- I mean Lukia doesn't say much about me, huh?" Gon said, laughing away. Killua looked away, feeling somewhat ashamed to make Gon feel that way. Gon shouldn't even be laughing at his own comment.

"Well uh, I mean… I guess it's not something to say that so casually?" Ikalgo stammered, trying his best to defend his employee/friend.

Gon propped his elbows on the stand while asking "Is it? I always introduce myself like that since it's my occupation and identity. Do you guys think that being a special agent should be kept a secret?" Gon casually asked the customers who were waiting in line for their takoyaki.

The customers who were being addressed looked at each other before mumbling, "Uh..." Some replied yes. Others said they didn't know. Soon, Gon was casually chatting away back and forth between customers,which gained more attention to the stand. Even the usual female customers turned their focus away from Killua, eagerly listening to Gon's multitudes of stories. Because of all the attention Gon was gaining, Killua had to work extra hard and fast to keep up and finish up stocking up the stand. If he stocked enough, he could eventually end his shift and hang out with Gon. But Gon had to be such a chatter box, bringing in all kinds of people to listen to his marvelous stories. Good for Ikalgo. Terrible for Killua.

After another 30 minutes or so, Gon finally realized the increasing number of customers. He shot Killua an apologetic look, which Killua only glared back at him.

Gon asked Ikalgo, "Hey Ikalgo, can I join you and Lukia behind the stand? If you don't mind that is."

"Sure thing. Any friend of Lukia's is mine too. Come in here like it's your own."

To Killua's dismay, Gon hopped over the stand like he just didn't recover from a bomb explosion that damaged his left arm. Landing gracefully on his feet, Gon was face to face with a scowling Killua.

Killua growled at the agent, "You idiot. Don't go jumping around however you like after you just recovered. This stand pretty wide and at least 3 foot tall! It's like a vault, and people who just got out of the hospital shouldn't be vaulting."

Gon stuck his tongue out playfully, "But I'm completely healed! It's not like my bone is gonna break just because I did a cool jump trick. Feed me a takoyaki, Killua! And after that, we should finish our match-"

"Who the fuck is Killua, Gon?" Killua yelled in a hushed voice, eyeing at Ikalgo who was too busy giving change to his customer.

Gon quickly covered his mouth with his two hands and whispered, "Oops! Sorry, but can I please have a takoyaki? I've been wanting your takoyaki ever since you told me that you work here." Killua sighed and rolled his eyes. Gon really could have ruined his peaceful life right there, and all he did was give a half-assed apology and then immediately demand a takoyaki. Gon can really a spoiled punk, but sometimes, Killua found that side of Gon was quite endearing.

Killua gave him a fresh plate of takoyaki he had just finished making, smiling softly seeing Gon's delighted face.

"Oh wow! It's perfectly brown! Thanks!" Behind his back, Killua could hear a faint, "Aww, Ikalgo, are those two dating?" Killua stiffened, keeping his eyes glued on to Gon to see his reaction. But to his relief (and a little tinge of disappointment deep inside), Gon didn't hear a thing, only focusing on eating his treat. However, the conversation between the customer and Ikalgo didn't end there.

"Hmm, do you think so?"

"Lukia and that other guy are so close together, and I've read somewhere online that if your eyes narrow at someone from staring so long, it means that they are in love."  
Ikalgo smirked and turned back to his employee/friend. Killua tried his best to look neutral as possible, but his face was flushed from overhearing their conversation. Crossing his arms and still wearing the smirk, Ikalgo told Killua, "Hey, the rush hour just passed by. Why don't you and Gon spend some time together for the day? You need a break after today's busy day."

Gon was the first to respond with a loud, "Oh really? Yay! Thanks Ikalgo!" Flashing a mischievous glint at Killua, Gon hopped out of the stand in a similar fashion that got Killua worked up.

Unable to withhold his smile from excitement, Killua nodded to Ikalgo, "Yeah, thanks man. I'll come back to work tomorrow." Now turning his attention back to the stubborn agent, Killua tore off his apron and chased after the raven-haired FBI agent. Watching the silver-haired man happily catching up to the agent and then walking together with him side by side, Ikalgo thought to himself, "Huh, that was the first time I saw him actually smile widely like that."

* * *

Killua was too busy trying to fix his mistake from the last hit to notice the attention he and Gon were gaining. After a solid hour, the two men who were returning back to their unfinished game were at their third set. Tennis players and other bystanders alike dropped by to watch the intense play between the skilled men. It was like watching an international game of professional tennis players.

Killua was in the lead overall, but currently in this rally Killua was sure he would lose this point. Gon performed an impressive forehand, which Killua had to stumble and return the ball weakly back to Gon. This allowed Gon to again strike the ball with power and control, causing Killua to once again struggle to run across the court to receive it. After a few more hits, Gon made a winning shot, hitting right at the edge of the line and adding an insane topspin which Killua couldn't get there in time. This point helped Gon to finally be tied with Killua.

"Oh yeah!" Gon cheered. The crowd surrounding Killua and Gon's court clapped from the amazing point. Killua too applauded to Gon's winning point. But while Gon was pumping his fist in the air, Killua's eyes traced back to Gon's left arm. Just as he expected, his left arm was twitching a lot. They shouldn't have returned back to their unfinished game, but of course stubborn Gon had to use his unbearably cute eyes to convince Killua otherwise. But now that Gon was showing signs of uncomfort, Killua raised his left hand to surrender, earning disapointing whispers from the people who were watching their game. Gon jogged up to the net, where Killua was standing, and asked. "Hey, why are you giving up?"

Killua crossed his arms and told the raven, "I notice that you like tapping your right foot a lot. And your left arm is trembling like crazy. We aren't continuing this match, okay? We are going to have a nice ice cream and take you home."

Gon could only shrug and said, "Ah geez, fine. Whatever you say, mom." Killua gave Gon a playful punch in uninjured arm, causing Gon to laugh once again and rub his arm. While the two returned to the benches, several professional tennis players came up to them, flooding them with questions.

"Hi! We have never seen you guys before, but wow, that was an intense game! Want to play doubles later?"

"Are you guys professionals?"

"You guys should totally sign up for this tournament."

Gon as usual answered every one of their questions without having any trouble. Killua couldn't even tell who was asking which question.

"Well, we aren't exactly professionals, but tournaments sound fun! We both have busy schedules, so maybe we can try at least one tournament. Anway, we gotta go, it was fun meeting you guys!" Gon said, successfully driving away the crowd.

After the two managed to escape the crowd from the courts, Gon and Killua walked to the nearest ice cream shop. On their way there, Killua listened to Gon's dilemma about which flavor he should have today.

"I always have the cherry bomb, but you know, after I got hit from an actual bomb explosion, that doesn't sound too good. My second choice is regular vanilla, but I want something really sweet, like fruity sweet. What other flavors are there beside strawberry and raspberry?" Killua continued listening to Gon's complaints, and soon the two arrived at the ice cream parlor.

Killua ordered his goto, rocky road chocolate, while Gon excitedly picked the mango tango. The two got their ice cream and made their way to the outside tables. Sitting down at one of the round tables with a giant umbrella in the middle, protecting them from the sun's harsh gleam, the two men engaged to another casual talk. Their conversations went from card games, to animals (Gon's nature loving side couldn't hold still), and to something random like a strawberry is not actually called a redberry. Their ice creams were long gone, but the two men were still chatting away.

Their lighthearted discussion then dissipated when Killua suddenly asked, "So, are you going back to field tomorrow. Gon nodded slowly, and Killua sighed with his arms behind his head. He quietly said, "I'm not sure how I feel about it. I know you're capable, but who knows what can happen again."

Gon tried to defend himself, "I promise I will text you the basis of each case! And don't worry, we won't make the mistake like last time!"

Killua crossed his arms, "Hmm." Gon gave a nervous laugh, but he immediately shuts his mouth when Killau said in a low voice, "Seriously, don't run in without thinking. Also, if something hurts you, say something. Today's match told me how you will endure the pain until you were at the point where you can no longer stand. Don't do that, okay?" Killua knew that he was incredibly hypocritical right now, but that didn't stop him from scolding Gon and his recklenessess. Gon could only whine and say yes. But don't worry, Killua thought in his head. Instead of having me worrying about you every day, I will soon be there with you by your side. I will do whatever it takes to be in a position where I can protect you constantly.

* * *

After their ice cream break, Gon convinced Killua, once again, to go on a small hike to one of his favorite places, Rock Creek Park. It was past 7, so the moon was already out. But the darkness couldn't conceal the beauty of the red and orange leaves falling from the trees Gon and Killua passed. Gon was right. It was truly calming. Killua especially enjoyed the sound of their feet crunching the dry leaves, the soft chirping from the birds, and the refreshing smell of cedar. As the two walked through the cobblestone bridge, Gon suddenly changed directions from the usual path they were taking. He made a sharp left turn, walking through the tall bushes that stood well above Gon's hips. Killua followed the agent, pushing past the needle grasses and other tall grasses alike. Soon, the agent and the ex-assassin were deep inside of a forest, which was the left side of the path they were taking before. Killua then noticed that after several minutes, they were hiking downhill. The long grasses were behind them now, and ahead of Gon was a rocky path surrounded by smaller trees. Turning sideways, Gon carefully started to side-stepped down the path. Killua imitated the special agent.

"Let me guess. You found this secret place by stupidly tripping away from the path, and then you tumbled down to this rocky path like a log," Killua teased the agent.

Gon snorted, "Wouldn't you love to see that if that actually happened."

"I would have traded a whole case of chocolates just to see that."

"I'm honored, Killua." Both smiled widely from their silly exchange. Before Killua could retort back, Gon made a slight noise of excitement and started to pick up pace. "We're close to the meadows!" Killua broke into a jog to catch up to the excited agent. As Killua exited out hedge, Killua's face to face one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. In front of him was indeed a beautiful meadow. The pond, gleaming with the help from the bright, shining moon, illuminated the source of his affections, Gon. Killua couldn't help but stare at the agent in front of him; Gon was honestly brimming with light with that big smile of his and his golden, amber eyes. For a moment, Killua forgot how to breathe. He was never familiar with nature, having to live in plainless mountains and being chained to his room. So he was unaware how nature can radiate a person like that.

Gon's words suddenly brought Killua back to reality, "Isn't it pretty, Killua? The flowers, the pond, and the moon really blends in together here." Killua only nodded, slowly walking to his best friend and stood beside him. The two observed the sight below them, the tiny violets running along the edges of the pond and their own reflections from the pond itself. Comfortable silence took over the two men. Instead of birds chirping, the sounds of crickets and owls interrupted the silence. Nevertheless, the atmosphere around the two best friends was peaceful.

Before Killua could ruminate about Gon again, Gon broke the silence with a slight chuckle. Killua glanced sideways with a raised eyebrow. Staring up at the sky, Gon started to say, "Haha, I'm just remembering back at the time we first met. Do you remember?"

Killua snorted, "Of course. I was never so baffled before."

"You know what else is so baffling? You almost killed me. Twice."

Killua whirled his entire body around to glare at the smirking agent, "I did not! What the hell are you talking about?"

Gon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms at the ex assassin, "Don't give me that, Killua. You honestly thought that I didn't notice the way you gave me your death glares? And the way you pried your hand inside your pocket in which I assumed you kept your assassin weapon or whatever just in case I said something that didn't satisfy you."

Killua growled, "I-I always glare when I first meet someone, especially if they're suspicious. And I automatically reach inside my pocket if I feel threatened in any way."

"Which happened twice in our first and second meeting. How could you forget? You literally pointed your pistol at my head when I said I was an FBI agent when you followed me to that alley. And I saw that you almost pulled out your weapon again when I only grabbed your shoulder to introduce myself and-"

Ears turning red, Killua sputtered, "S-so you noticed? And you let me go that easily?"

Gon then pointed his finger at the ex-assassin, "Aha! So you were trying to kill me that time! You just admitted it!"

Killua shoulders tensed up, realizing his slip up. "You bastard…" Gon stuck his tongue out playfully. As Gon hummed in victory, Killua suddenly realized that he had treated Gon terribly at the beginning of their first encounter. While Gon was only trying to befriend him and understand him as a human being instead of an assassin, Killua did indeed doubt him and like Gon said, planned to kill him. Killua should apologize. But more than that, Killua should thank him for ignoring Killua's contempt, all the new feelings he experienced, the new purpose he sought for, and for just accepting him. There were so many things Killua wanted to say, but he didn't know where to start.

The other obstacle that prevents Killua from expressing his feelings was Gon himself. Before Killua contemplate any further in trying to apologize from his earlier behavior, Gon casually exclaimed, "Before you say anything Killua, I just want to say that I really like you!" Did he just hear him right? Killua didn't know how red his face was, but if someone would pop a thermometer in his mouth right now, his temperature would be well above 100 degrees fahrenheit. The oblivious special agent didn't notice Killua blush, but he only grinned at the former assassin and continued, "I just knew that you are a good person. And now, I'm so happy that you're my best friend. I like being with you, and I have so much fun whenever I'm hanging out with you. Do you think so too?"

Oh, Killua thought internally. He didn't mean it that way. Still incredibly flustered, Killua peered sideways to avoid Gon's gaze and mumbled, "I guess, yeah."

Smiling mischievously, Gon then asked, "Then you must like me now too? To the point where you won't want to kill me anymore?"

Killua knew that Gon was being sarcastic, but Killua immediately snapped and said, "Of course not! I like you, moron!" Not expected a loud rebuttal, Gon's eyes widened and blinked twice.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Don't worry, I don't have any grudges against you because of the past," Gon reassured his friend.

Killua sighed and shook his head, "Nah, it's not that. I was just kinda mad that I did try to kill you before." It wasn't just that. Killua's outburst was also a result of his official surrender: His "I like you" was different than Gon's. Gon's was just platonic. But as for Killua's… Killua likes likes Gon to the point he is willing to to pursue a dangerous goal to join the government. Killua knew the risks and the possibility of bringing total chaos all over by just attempting to join the government. He could cause the first ever war between his family of assassins and the government if they find out that their precious heir wanted to join the FBI instead of being an assassin. He could also raise the difficulty level in retrieving back his younger siblings to his arms from the bounds of his family. And now that Hisoka and that weird Phantom troupe boss are wanting him in the Phantom Troupe, he could possibly involve the Phantom Troupe into this mess. Despite all the risks, Killua didn't feel an ounce of reluctance. Because the reward in this was the greatest happiness he could get: to be with Gon.

Gon giggled softly and sat next to the former assassin. "If it makes you feel better, I almost ruined your cover today. I could have ruined your life just by my little mistake for calling you Killua today." Soon, Killua joined along with Gon's giggles. The two stayed under the moon for another hour before they decided that it was time to return back home.

As Gon held out his hand to Killua, Killua's heart raced. How could he easily make me feel so many different emotions? I feel at peace whenever I'm him. I feel accepted, and most of all, I just feel happy when he's beside me.

As Killua grabbed hold of Gon's hand, Killua thought to himself, "Is this love?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Around the time with Killua's lingering thought, Kurapika also had the same abiding thought as he kissed passionately with the handsome man in front of him. Never had he felt this kind of captivation and lust at the same time once he tasted Chrollo, not even with his first and last lover. Both men were driven by pure lust and attraction, and before they realized it, the two made their way to the hotel's bed, with Kurapika's back falling first. There was not any space between the blond agent and the raven haired man. Kurapika's arms snaked around Chrollo's surprisingly broad shoulders. Chrollo responded by cupping Kurapika's face and deepening their kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, neither of them willing to disconnect. Feeling a bit too hot at this point, Kurapika hastily unbuttoned his dress shirt. Before Kurapika made it halfway to completely unbutton his shirt, Chrollo grabbed his wrists to stop him and broke their kiss. Panting slightly, Chrollo suddenly started to assault Kurapika's exposed neck with his lips. Kurapika gasped from this action, and he tried to struggle free from Chrollo's hold. Sucking softly onto Kurapika's collarbone, Chrollo gently let go of Kurapika's wrist and started to unbutton Kurapika's shirt himself until it was completely off. Kurapika too started to work on Chrollo's shirt as Chrollo continued to nip on Kurapika's neck. Once Chrollo's shirt was off, Kurapika couldn't help but gawk at how amazing of a build Chrollo has. Kurapika was definitely drooling, but his mouth was already wet and messy from his makeout with Chrollo from before.

And of course he couldn't control his single thought that he wished he kept in his head. In a hushed voice, Kurapika said, "You look gorgeous."

A deep chuckle caused Kurapika's body to slightly shudder. Kurapika let out a soft gasp as Chrollo dipped in and latched his mouth onto one of Kurapika's nipples. Kurapika let out breathy moans as he grabbed hold of Chrollo's head. Swirling his tongue around the bud, Chrollo didn't neglect the other and pinched it with his fingers. After a long minute, Chrollo switched to the other bud, bringing a kind of pleasure to Kurapika had never experienced. Afterwards, Chrollo placed a soft kiss on Kurapika's forehead.  
In a low voice, Chrollo told the blond agent, "You're the gorgeous one, agent Kurta."

The two closed the distance between them and shared another kiss. As the two men became one that night, the question was raised among the supervising agent, the leader of the phantom troupe, and the ex-assassin at the same hour. "Is this love?"


End file.
